


Will She Remember?

by OrangeWorth



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 67,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeWorth/pseuds/OrangeWorth
Summary: Some events loosely follow after Wentworth S05E08. Bridget tried to drown her sorrows away but then finds herself as a new inmate in H2 without any real memory of what happened. First attempt at writing fanfiction.





	1. What Happened?

Bridget was in disbelief. Disbelief that she had just quit her job and her girl. Her heart was heavy but as she drove off in her car, she believed that she was doing the right thing. She remembers mumbling something in the lines that it was for both their sake; she had told the teary-eyed Franky. Tears flowed down her eyes as she remembered the hurt so apparent on Franky's face.

Bridget was still driving but the longer she drove, the more powerless she felt and it wasn't something that she was used to feeling. Being a forensic psychologist, Bridget was accustomed to keeping her feelings in checked until she met the beautiful brunette who came wrecking down her walls of defense in the few times that they had met.

Her heart was pounding, her head was exploding and her vision was blurring. The blonde knew that if she kept driving, she would be endangering lives. Her chest and throat were constricting by the time she pulled to a curb. Bridget got out unsteadily, nearly tripping herself up. She drew deep breaths but it seems futile. Weakly, she closed her car door and walked towards the row of shops.

The usually composed blonde was flying off the rails hard and fast. The inner psychologist was telling her that. It's a lot different to treat oneself despite having dealt with so many similar cases. It's no wonder that doctors can't treat themselves.

Bridget kept walking until she entered a bar. It was an ordinary bar, with wooden furnishings and a burly bartender. She sat on a vacant bar stool and motioned for the burly man to pour her a shot of whiskey. Five shots in, Bridget was finally feeling better about her just obliterated life. The unbearable pain was finally fading…

*** 

Franky felt like someone tore her heart into little pieces and grounded those little pieces into dust. It was agonizing to watch Bridget leave and do nothing about it. She was upset with herself. Maybe there was something she could have said to make the broken Bridget stay. Perhaps if they weren't in prison, Franky could have held onto her, make her remember how loved they both felt when in each others embrace. The pain was searing in her heart. It was so painful that her first response was to have meaningless rebound sex with Allie.

Franky clutched harder at her pillow, her Bridget substitute, as the tears streamed down her eyes. Regret was dancing tauntingly in her head. If only she had been more open with Bridget. If only she didn't hide her desire to escape prison from the love of her life. Perhaps Bridget may not have spiraled so badly if Franky would be more forthcoming about herself. She pushed and hurt the blonde too much. The memory of her last words to Bridget haunts her, “I fucking love you” was playing on repeat. Was the word “fucking” necessary? Would it mean more if she had just said it like the rest of the world?

The pain of losing Bridget was excruciating and soul-sucking. Everything went by in a haze: count, work, eat, sleep. Franky had turned into a soulless zombie without the one woman who knew she could be better than she projected. The one who first believed in her. She was completely numb and the worst part was that no one knew why she was in such a mood. The pain was apparent to them but the reason was not.

“We'll give her some space. She's just having a struggle at adjusting. She'll be alright,” Franky overheard Liz telling Sue. 

Franky felt too overwhelmed to even smile at them so she started walking into her room as she heard Sue exclaimed, “Bloody hell! Ms. Westfall, what happened to ya head and why are you having an inmate's basket? Should you even be working? Where's the new inmate? How are you doing admissions? I thought you resigned.” Franky was stopped dead in her tracks.

Vera stood awkwardly beside Bridget. She felt bad. As her best friend, Vera felt somewhat responsible so she took the liberty to escort her friend into H2 where Bridget would be safe with the girls and away from Ferguson. “Liz, may I have a word?” Vera spoke suddenly, breaking the strange mood that had befallen H2.

“Uh, yeah, sure Ms Bennett,” Liz sputtered.

Vera gestured for Liz to follow her, putting some distance between them and the silent gawking mess in the common room.

“Liz,” Vera began, “Bridget is in a very fragile state and I think that it is best that you would look after her, the way that you do with the other girls.” 

“I, uh, I don't understand. Why is Ms Westfall in H2? Wh-what has she done? What happened?” Liz fired questions after questions.

“Look, Liz, it's not my place to say but I do think that you of all the girls here would identify best with how Bridget is feeling right now.” Vera stated painfully. Vera hoped that Liz understood that she was indicating on the issue Liz had brought up a day before Bridget's resignation without directly addressing it.

Liz was at a lost of words. Her head couldn't grasp what was happening. Vera taking it that Liz was out of questions, she added, “Just take good care of her” before she turned around and left.

***

Franky could not believe that the love of her life would appear before her eyes again. She thought that her Gidget was gone forever but here she was with the standard inmate possessions at Wentworth. Tears welled up in her green eyes as she gazed at Bridget.

Bridget’s face mirrored Franky's. She was still in shocked.

Franky, recovering from her initial shock, walked forward in an attempt to reach for Bridget, an over-longing, aching, burning desire to hold her in her arms despite the millions of questions which plagued her. As she was about to touch the blonde, Bridget suddenly looked resolute, she raised her index finger, “Stay away from me,” she warned before walking towards her ‘ _new room_ ’ and slamming the door behind her.

Boomer's mouth hung open; Liz witnessed the whole encounter further away; and Franky stared at the closed door.


	2. What Did You Do?

Franky fought hard with the urge to barge into Maxine’s old cell where Bridget was now residing in. She believed that it was best for the both of them to keep their relationship a secret until she learnt more of why Bridget was now a resident of Wentworth just like herself. She walked slowly into her own cell, feeling renewed; as if her soul had returned. She had the vigor to live once again with just those few seconds. Her love for Bridget made her whole.

Soon, it was count and all of the H2 residents: Liz, Sue, Franky, Allie, and Bridget stood in front of their doors. Will Jackson seemed particularly sympathetic for obvious reasons yet he spoke not of it for the fear of worsening things.

“Good night, ladies,” Will said while eyeing Bridget whose gaze was at the floor.

“Good night, Mr J,” all the girls except Bridget said.

Bridget, still with her head down, walked quietly back into her room. Franky once again, had to fight the urge to run after her so that she could comfort her and also find out why Bridget has become an inmate. This time, Liz would not have it, she held the door before Bridget could close it and stepped inside. Franky’s curiosity peaked but unfortunately for her, Liz shut the door behind her.

“Ms West-, I mean, Bridget,” Liz started while Bridget’s back faced her, “I know from Ms Bennett that this is a tough time for you so I just wanted to apologize about what I said the other day. Love, I’m sensing that there’s more to a reason for you getting pissed after lunch and I would like you to know that if you ever want to get it off your chest; I’m here to listen without judgement ‘cos you probably read my file and know that I’m in no position to judge.”

At that, Bridget turned around and faced Liz. “There’s no need to apologize. I deserve every bit of those words you hurled at me. I deserve this,” Bridget said bitterly as she gestured around the cell.  

“Won’t you tell me?” Liz asked.

“Just leave,” Bridget said plainly.

“I, I  just want to help, love. This can’t be easy,” Liz replied.

“Just fucking leave!” Bridget yelled as tears formed in her blue eyes.

Liz put up her hands in surrender and said, “Ok” as she opened the door. She was sure that the whole of H2 heard of the commotion.  

When Liz appeared from Bridget’s cell, Franky was pretending to prepare a cuppa. Having being not used to such an outburst from the normally calm psychologist, Liz was a little shaken and figured that she might as well turn in for the night.  

Sue was wide-eyed and lifted up her hands in a Homer Simpson fashion. She too, sensing the thickness of the air, hurried off into her own cell where she could enjoy looking at the posters by her bed.

Allie was already in her cell as there was an uncomfortable and unspoken issue with Franky. She did not understand what triggered Franky to behave the way she did. Although she did enjoy it for the first few seconds, it felt so wrong the moment Bea’s face popped into her head. She could not dishonor the love that they shared for meaningless sex. Sure things seem to go well with Franky but she did not love Franky; therefore, it would be sex and not love making. 

Franky, as perceptive as she is, sensed that this was the perfect time to sneak into Bridget’s cell without the other’s detecting. She hoped and prayed that whatever set Bridget off to shout at Liz would have calmed down by now. Purposefully, she strode over and knocked softly before entering.

Bridget was pacing mindlessly in her cell with tears flowing freely from her eyes. As Franky entered, sad, teary blue eyes met with empathetic green eyes. Franky did not dare to close the distance between her and the blonde as she feared another outburst.

“I told you to stay away from me,” Bridget finally spoke. Feeling the weight of all that surrounded her, she took a sit on her hard, small bed.  

“How could I stay away? How could I claim to love you and not come to you when you’re so obviously hurting?” Franky asked softly. “Both physically and emotionally,” she added.

At that, Bridget just sighed and rubbed her temples over the bandage that wrapped the top part of her head.

“I love you. Tell me what happened,” Franky pleaded.

“I can’t. You won’t look at me the same anymore,” Bridget whispered.

“You know that the only look that I have for you is the one of love. What did you do?” Franky queried.

"I killed a kid,” Bridget said as she looked up to face Franky. “Can you still look at me with love?” she challenged.

Franky felt as if the air in her lungs was punched out of her. Desperately she sucked air in, looked at her woman in the eyes and said, “Yes, I can. Tell me how it happened. Tell me everything.” It was particularly hard for Franky as she automatically thought of her own little sister but she knew in her heart that there was more to it and she needed to find out.

Bridget took a deep breath and said, “There’s nothing much that I can say... Af-after I left Wentworth, the pain of losing you was too much. I stopped by a bar. I don’t know how many whiskeys I had. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with this head wound.” Bridget ended as she rubbed her head again.

Franky tried listening as intently as her head would allow since her heart was drumming louder and louder. “H-how did you know you killed a kid?” Franky asked as gently as possible.

Bridget looked at her hands, touched her wrists and said, “I was in handcuffs, at the hospital. The cops came to take my statement but all I knew was what I told you so they filled in the blanks. I blacked out. They told me that they had found me in the driver's seat of a car where my head wound is consistent with the impact of crashing into the steering wheel. I crashed the car into a lamp post. A few feet from the car, they found the body of a girl. Her blood matched the sample on the car’s front bumper and my blood alcohol level was way above the permitted levels. I deserve to be here. I don’t deserve you. I killed a little girl,” Bridget said as tears dripped to join the pool of tears now evident on the floor.  

Just when Franky thought that there was no more of her heart to shred, her heart found a new level of pain just listening to how broken Bridget was. Feeling that the blonde’s defenses were nonexistent, Franky braved herself to walk over and sit beside Bridget. Bridget remained unmoved as Franky settled down beside her and Franky took that as an assurance that it was safe to hold Bridget’s left hand with her right hand.


	3. Have You Had Any Representation?

Franky did not know when exactly did she stop holding Bridget’s hand and tried a bold move of asking the blonde to sleep in her arms. She knew very well that her girl has completely fallen apart and even if it kills her, she would do all that she can to help Bridget heal.

While Bridget slept peacefully in Franky’s arms, Frank was awake thinking about what Bridget told her. Something about the events unfolding did not seem quite right. Granted that the blonde attributed it to amnesia and believed that she was guilty but in Franky’s mind, the wheels were starting to turn. She kept replaying what Bridget told her in her head.

Though worried for Bridget’s mental state, Franky realized that she was also thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was peaceably being able to hold Bridget as the more matured one slept. She enjoyed how pressed up Bridget’s body was against hers, how heart-warming it felt, how it reminded her of how they used to sleep when they were both free.

***

“Gidge,” Franky whispered as she gently rubbed the blonde’s small of the back.

“Hmmuh?” Bridget mumbled as she stirred. She looked up to meet Franky’s loving gaze. 

“It’s nearly time for your first breakfast here at Wentworth,” Franky said as her mesmerizing smile was beginning to form. Bridget’s frazzled face was still beautiful to Franky. In fact, it made her heart flutter like no other female has made her feel.

“How do you know that when there’s no clock in here?” Bridget asked as she rubbed her eyes. “I love sleeping on you. I enjoyed the smell of you. It’s so comforting. The best thing that happened to me these past months has been this,” Bridget said while touching Franky’s tone stomach over her pajamas.  

That comment made Franky raised her eyebrows playfully as she smirked at the blonde beauty before her eyes. “Stay here long enough and the air is your alarm clock,” Franky winked. It was true for Franky, she could smell it in the air when it was time to wake up. She had not slept all night. She figured the time spent on sleeping was better spent fully appreciating the fact that Bridget was in her arms again.

Franky shifted her weight a little so that she could see Bridget better and her smile faded. “Gidge, I have to ask. I know you’re not too alright talking about it but it’s me; you know you can tell me anything and I can’t help but feel that there’s more to it. Something feels out of place,” Franky said as she studied Bridget’s serious expression. Having not been interrupted, she continued, “Have you had any representation?”

Bridget let out an exasperated sigh before answering, “I had an appointed lawyer. I didn’t hire one because I’m guilty. My lawyer thinks so too. The evidence on me is rather solid.” And with that Bridget sat up in her small bed.

Franky sat up too sensing the blonde’s tension. She knew that she would have to tread lightly. “I would like to look at your files. I helped a few. Could you get Vera to hand me your files?”

Franky asked and rubbed the blonde’s back in a soothing manner. It seemed to work because she felt Bridget relaxing into her touch.

Bridget made no verbal reply but she nodded. 

“Also, we’re keeping our relationship a secret, right? Perhaps we can let some time pass and then we can let the girls know that it happened in H2 and not when I was first released” Franky said.

Again, there was no reply but a nod sufficed for Franky. “Well then, I better sneak back into my room. Liz is quite the early riser.” 

Franky took one last look at Bridget who was still sitting in bed and looking at Franky. “You should also change into your teal. You don’t want to stick out in the breakfast crowd,” Franky said as she nodded towards Bridget’s all black attire. “We’ll go for breakfast as a family. Meet you outside.”

It was an odd sight for the girls of H2 to see the very fashionable Bridget Westfall dressed in white and teal. They decided that no comment was the best way to go as they walked together. 

Bridget felt awful on the inside. She felt so terrible that she made no attempt to fix her hair. She allowed her blonde hair to fall in whichever way they like. The lack of hair products and overwhelming sense of guilt disempowered her. The whole way walking, Bridget felt like pulling up her hoodie and get lost in the mass of teals but she knew doing that would worry Franky further. She could see how worried the brunette was of her and she did not want to worsen the situation.

The girls at H2 sat in a group. Franky acted like it was pure coincidence for ending up sitting beside Bridget and Liz was sitting opposite from Bridget.

“Liz, listen… about yesterday, I’m sorry. There’s a lot going on right now. I’m not trying to make excuses for myself. I just lost control,” Bridget began but she was cut off. 

Joan Ferguson stood towering behind Bridget. “Control. You see, that’s a funny thing. To most, for the exception of one; you’ll come to realize that control is an illusion here at Wentworth. Tell me, is the guilt of killing a child almost too much to bear for someone as moral as yourself?”

“Get outta here, you Freak!” Franky shouted.

“Who would have guessed that the great and noble forensic psychologist is no better than anyone. Perhaps worst, since no one else can attest that they’ve killed a child,” Ferguson said menacingly. 

Bridget had enough. She stood up and ran as the look of horror mirrored all the girls of H2.

Franky stood up in lightning speed, not worried about what others might think of her relationship with Bridget. That was secondary, primarily, chasing up to Bridget and making sure that she was ok was vital to Franky.

***

“Doyle, no running,” Vera called out.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Bennett. The Freak was trying to get a rise out of Bridget. I’m worried that she can’t take it. Also, can you please get me her files? Thanks!” Franky said as she slowed to a jog past Vera. 

Vera let out a sigh and called out as Franky turned a corner, “I’ll get those files.”   

Franky knew that since Bridget was new as a prisoner, there was not many places that she would go. She decided to try the H2 first as Bridget has adopted a hermit lifestyle. 

To her horror, she saw a bedsheet hung over Bridget’s door; similar to the one Bea had made in an attempt to end her life. Franky flew over, opened the door to see Bridget already gasping for air as she hanged. 

In a quick motion, Franky grabbed both of Bridget’s legs and thrusted her upwards so that she could breathe. Bridget was choking and gasping wildly for air. 

“Get the sheet off your neck,” Franky commanded as she continued to hold Bridget upwards. Bridget, weakened by the struggle for air, feebly lifted the sheet over her hear.

Slowly, Franky allowed Bridget to slide to the floor. As Bridget touched the floor, she pulled her knees up and hugged them. Franky sat beside Bridget and hugged her girl tight. “That was stupid you know, letting the Freak get to you like that,” Franky spoke.

“I know. I usually don’t react to her but this time it cuts deep and she’s right,” Bridget said, now sobbing.

As Bridget cried, Franky cried with her.


	4. What Could I Possibly Offer You?

Franky’s strong embrace and permeating love had Bridget’s nerves calm. Her sobbing ceased. Still, Franky held her tight till the last possible minute. “Gidge, I hate to do this to ya but I need to get to work. Just stay in here. Stay in bed if you like. I’ll pass you the book I’m reading to keep you entertained. Don’t wander out where the Freak may have another go at you,” Franky said tenderly.

At first, Bridget made no response, verbally nor physically. Then slowly, she turned around to face Franky. Dark red marks were starting to form around her neck. Her bruises had broken Franky’s heart on another level again. She nodded in agreement at which Franky stroked the side of the blonde’s hair.

Franky stood up and stuck her hand out to help Bridget up. When Bridget was on her feet, Franky said, “I’ll go get my book.”

Bridget sat on the bed as she waited for Franky. It was not long till the brunette returned with a book. Bridget was thankful it was not one of Franky’s Criminal Law textbooks. She could use a fiction for a distraction while Franky was away. She stared down at the book.

Franky reached down and lifted up Bridget’s gaze by pushing up her chin so that they were looking at each other in the eye. “Promise me you won’t do anything to hurt yourself and that you’ll stay safe,” Franky said with an intense piercing look evident from her green eyes.

“O-okay,” Bridget replied shakily. “I promise.”

“Good,” Franky said as the intensity in her green eyes diminishes to be replaced with a comforting smile. “I’ll meet you for lunch,” she said with a quick peck on Bridget’s lips.

“I can’t wait,” Bridget managed, trying hard to return to some sense of normalcy.

Satisfied that her girl was feeling better, Franky turned and walked out of Bridget’s room.

***

Bridget had been reading Franky’s book for an hour when suddenly Linda Miles appeared at her door. Bridget’s mind was a thousand miles away that she did not realize Linda’s presence.

Linda cleared her throat to get her attention. To be honest, Linda felt awkward. Though she and Bridget were not that close, she used to call her Bridget and now that Bridget is an inmate, should she automatically switch to Westfall? Thus, she chose the sound of clearing her throat.

Bridget looked up from her book as Linda said, “The governor would like to see you. Come with me.”

As they walk the familiar stretch towards the office, Bridget could not help but wonder if Linda was paid by Ferguson to walk her into an ambush. Oh, would she get out alive? She shuddered at the thought. She pulled up her hoodie as a form of added protection. Linda glanced at Bridget but said nothing. Relief washed over Bridget as they approached Vera’s office and Vera was inside.

“Westfall for you governor,” Linda said awkwardly as she allowed Bridget to step inside and closed the door after she had entered. She hated the awkwardness. As luck would have it, Will was walking towards her.

“Will, do you have anything urgent to do?” Linda asked.

“No, not right now. Why?”

“Uh, Bridget’s in there with the governor. Could you escort her back to her cell when they’re done? I need to use the bathroom,” Linda said.

“Sure, no problem. Go ahead” Will said as he took her place outside of Vera’s office.

***

As Bridget approached Vera’s desk, Vera’s eyes squinted and she asked, “What happened to your neck? Did someone hurt you?”

“I, uh, did something stupid,” Bridget said as she tugged at her hoodie, trying to minimize the sight of her bruising.

“You know I’m still your friend, right?” Vera asked.

Bridget nodded but said nothing.

“I need a favor from you,” Vera blurted.

“From me? What could I possibly offer you? I’m a fucking mess,” Bridget said clearly surprised and still bitter at her state.  

“You may feel that way now but you know it isn’t true. You’re a good psychologist and you know that. Your assessment of Ferguson is on point. That would not be possible if you had no keen observational skills,” Vera stated.

“That’s the old me. The current me has no rights to pass any assessment on anyone and is a child killer. Need I remind you,” Bridget retorted bitterly.  

“You know that there’s a chance that you did not commit the crime, don’t you? I mean, you don’t even remember getting into that car. That car isn’t even yours,” Vera reasoned.

“There’s overwhelming evidence against me. My DNA and fingerprints were found inside the car,” Bridget reminded.

“I’m just saying that there’s a possibility. Regardless, you don’t have a job assignment yet. So, this favor that I need, gets you paid too,” Vera added.

Upon hearing that, Bridget rolled her eyes. “I trust we both know that I don’t need the miniscule salary that prison job employment offers. I’ve accumulated much as I’ve had patients outside of Wentworth. It doesn’t even matter if I get out of Wentworth and still not be able to be a psychologist. Money is not going to be an incentive or a driving force for me,” Bridget countered. “Besides, where do you want to place me anyway? My profession, which I can no longer legally practice is to observe and evaluate. There’s no such job here at Wentworth as far as I’ve known.”

“You’re right on both accounts but could you see it as a favor for me? For the friendship that we both share and I give you my word that I’ve thought this through before asking you to come here,” Vera pleaded.

At that, Bridget gestured with her right hand as if to say “on with it then.”

Vera drew a quick breath and said, “I would like to place you into the Green Wall project to keep an eye on Sonia. She’s guilty of god knows how many murders and I would like to know if she has any ulterior motives with that project. You’ll be safe there with Doyle and Jenkins. It’s much better than to be assigned at laundry with Ferguson,” Vera explained.

“I don’t know what Sonia would think of this or if she would even approve. I’m not good with my hands,” Bridget said plainly as she lifted up her hands.

“Well, I’m Governor and she must listen to me. You said you were a mess and you’re still spiraling. Clearly,” Vera said as she gestured towards Bridget’s neck bruise. “You’re showing up with questionable bruises and it’s only your second day here. Who knows what else would happen to you if no one was looking out for you. While you may not be good with your hands, at the very least, working with your hands may be an outlet for your obviously tormented mind.”   

Bridget knew that in parts, what Vera said made sense. Moreover, the thought of working alongside Franky would do them both some good. Franky could be less worried and Bridget could be less tormented at the sight of a more relieved Franky. To Bridget, it gave the impression of a win-win situation. Besides, what could go wrong? Bridget thought.

“Okay, assign me to the Green Wall project, governor” Bridget responded with a hint of sarcasm as she said the word ‘governor’. She was a little ticked off by Vera’s comments of her as they were accurate.


	5. So Do You Think You Can Help Me?

There was a shocked look on Bridget’s face as she saw Will opening the door to escort her back to H2 but she was also relieved because it would not be as awkward as it would be with Linda.

“Everything alright there, Bridget?” Will asked concerned. “‘Cos, you don’t look too good since you’ve been in here.”

 “I’m fine. Just a lot to sort through, Wi-...Mr. Jackson. Sorry, it’s been a hard transition,” Bridget explained.

 “Oh, yeah, I totally get it. By the way, Will is just alright. To me, you’re still not an inmate. There are holes in your case,” Will said sympathetically.

“Why does everyone have such a hard time believing that I’m just as screwed up as everyone else?” Bridget asked exasperatedly. Sometimes she wished they would leave her alone to let her believe that she was a child killer. The last thing she wanted was to believe that she had nothing to do with that child’s death only to find that she was the cause. It was better to believe earlier.

“Oh, yeah? Who else?” Will pushed.

“Vera and Franky,” Bridget said.

“Well, Vera is your friend but Franky, she’s smart. If she believes that too, she might be onto something. And she’s got no angles to play with you. So… do you think you can help me? Your powers of observation may come in handy,” Will said.

As Bridget heard of Will request for her help, she burst into laughter.

“Bridget, are you alright? Why are you laughing?” Will asked confused.

“That’s more or less what Vera asked me to do. Why do you both think that I’ve got something to contribute?”

“I guess it’s because we feel like we now have one of ours in their group. H2 seems to take quite a liking to you and you’ve now got your ear to the ground, sort of to say.” Will replied.

“Listen, I know that you’ve always wanted to help the girls here and you don’t want any of them in danger. That’s why you’re here to counsel them. So, this favor helps create a safer place for Wentworth.”

Bridget used to believe that Will cared for the girls the way she did but now she was not sure. How accurate could her evaluation be when she decided to get drunk, kill a child and have amnesia? That shook her core and now she was completely uncertain of herself. However, Will treats her kindly; as his equal while she is an inmate. Could her valuation of him be that off?

“What’s the favor, Will?”

A thin smile spread across his face as his eyes light up. “I’m sure you’re aware that Wentworth has a drug problem?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t come from H2,” Bridget said, wondering if he suspected Franky.

“That I do know. I also know that an officer is involved but I have no prove. I need to know how the drugs are coming in. Have you been assigned a work placement? Perhaps you could convince Vera to put you into the Green Wall project.”

Once again, Bridget burst into bitter laughter. “Oh wow… suddenly… everyone… seems… to… think… alike” Bridget said in between her laughter. 

Will looked at her confused.

“Look, Will, despite how I no longer trust my own assessments, my heart says that I can trust you. Vera just put me into the Green Wall project to keep an eye on Sonia and now you want me to keep an eye out for possible drug shipments there? Is there something about the Green Wall project that projects criminal masterminds?”

“Well, that’s great news then. Two birds with one stone, eh? What do you say Bridget?” Will asked hopefully.

“Sure, Will. Accepting to help Vera is already going to put a bull’s eye on me if anyone finds out, what’s one more right?” Bridget asked darkly.

Will looked regretful but he felt it was necessary. He would not want Bridget to get hurt but he also wanted to stop drugs into Wentworth and he felt that he could trust Bridget since their principles align.

“It’s nearly lunch, I’ll escort you there ok?” Will asked as he checked his watch.

At the mention of lunch, Bridget’s stomach twisted into a knot. She had not had her breakfast and she felt hungry until she thought about the awful food that she was so not accustomed to. The only thing she wanted was to see Franky and sit beside her even when they could not really be themselves.

Bridget told herself that she should at least eat something before she passes out so she stood in line to pick up a tray. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Franky coming in and how her green eyes scanned the room for Bridget. When Franky spotted Bridget, she relaxed.

Rapidly from behind, Allie shows up and nudges Franky to follow her. “I need to speak to you. We can’t speak at work since Boomer got us doing different tasks so lunch will have to do,” Allie said. 

Franky had not spoken to Allie since their almost rebound sex. She knew they needed to talk about it but she could also see Bridget observing them from the corner of her eyes. Though Bridget doubts herself, Franky was sure that her girl’s intuition was fine. She did not want to risk hurting Bridget again so she quickly thought of something. “You know what? We’ll just not do our jobs for a while and that’ll give us time. Bridget’s here and I don’t want to leave her. I’m worried the Freak will get under her skin again.”

“Why are you so protective of her? Don’t you see how the screws treat her? They see her as one of their own. She can do no wrong,” Allie retorted.

“She hasn’t done anything wrong and she’s in H2. She’s family now and I’m protective of everyone in H2. She isn’t built for prison,” Franky said. She started walking away from Allie and grabbed a tray.

Kaz sat with the girls of H2 and Franky sat in front of Bridget to avoid suspicions. “How was your day?” Frank asked trying to sound casual.

“It was alright. I was reading a book.”

Stella Radic showed up to their table. “Hey, Ms. Westfall, now that you’re just like the rest of us, you wanna get down and dirty?” She asked suggestively while licking her lips.

“What the fuck did you say?!” Franky stood up intimidatingly. She was enraged and about to pounce on Stella who was so much bigger than she was but that would not have stopped her.

Bridget almost could not wrap her head around what was said and her mouth was agape. Her brain screamed for her to react before Franky would be slotted for attacking another inmate.

“Franky,” Bridget managed in her most controlled voice, “I can handle it. Just sit down and let’s have lunch.” 

The control in Bridget’s tone calmed Franky’s rage enough for her to say, “What are you waiting for? If you want someone so badly, I’d suggest the Freak for you.”

The whole of H2 including Kaz watched in bewilderment. There was an eerie silence to the room and Bridget caught a sight of Ferguson sitting far away with a triumphal smile plastered on her face.

“She’s under orders from Ferguson to act that way,” Bridget started. “She’s reminding us of how she has the power to get under our skin.”

“Damn that Freak,” Franky said as she gripped her fork so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

***

After lunch, Franky walked Bridget back to her cell.

“Are you going to be ok?” Bridget asked concerned.

“Yup, I’ll be fine. I’ll try to get my temper in check.”

“Do that,” Bridget said. Her eyes were filled with worry.

***

As Franky approached the warehouse for the Green Wall project, she spotted Allie waiting for her.

“Are we still on for escaping prison? Ever since Bridget showed up, you seemed to have put everything on hold,” Allie said without wasting time. “And about the other thing, let’s not ever speak of it again.”

“It’s not that I’ve stopped planning. I’m just a little sidetracked right now,” Franky said softly.

“Yes, sidetracked with Bridget. What’s she to you anyway? You may say you’re protective of everyone in H2 but I’ve never seen you like you were at lunch just now.”

“Prison’s not for her,” Franky said as she entered the warehouse.

***

It was a long and tiring day for Franky but she was full of energy to go and visit Bridget in her cell. So much that she practically skipped her way there. The sight of Bridget falling asleep while reading on her bed made Franky’s heart flutter. She did not want to wake the blonde up for she looked so peaceful so Franky sat down on the floor to watch the love of her life sleep.          


	6. What The F**K Have You Done?

Franky was perfectly happy watching the blonde's chest rise and fall as she slept. It was like a trance to Franky. It really looked like Bridget was finally feeling much better as she struggled to come to terms with her new reality. Oh, what Franky would give to have a glass of Shiraz Cabernet as she watched the love of her life rest.

"Brid-," Sue started.

Bridget stirred from her nap to look at fuzzy images of Franky sitting on the floor and Sue standing by her door.

"Franky, I was looking for ya. The girls and me wanna play some ball. I was about to ask Bridget if she's seen ya and there you are watching her sleep, you creeper!" Sue explained.

Bridget placed her hand on her forehead. She could not imagine why Franky would have taken such a risk as to be in her cell in the middle of the day and what kind of lies Franky would have to come up with to keep Sue quiet. Thankfully, Sue was not the brightest of bulbs.

"I'm not a creeper, ya goof!" Franky retorted. "I just wanted to make sure that she was alright."

"But ya sitting here and watching her sleep," Sue said confused.

"It's alright, Sue. I'm sure Franky never thought of it that way," Bridget said wearily.

"Alright, well… Franky let's go! The girls are waiting for ya," Sue said satisfied that Franky's explanation seemed to make sense and seeing that Bridget was not alarmed in any way. She started yanking at the brunette's arm, trying to get her off the floor.

"Ok, ok, let's go but Bridget is coming with us. I don't want us all gone and giving the Freak another go at her," Franky said.

Sue shrugged at the suggestion and Franky raised her eyebrows at Bridget indicating that she should get out of bed and follow them.

*** 

Bridget felt strange having to wait for officers to buzz them into the yard. She was used to walking in on her own accord.

"Alright, let's shoot some hoops," Franky called out as she clapped her hands once. Allie and Iman Farah were waiting for them.

Bridget spotted Liz sitting nearby on a table, slowly, she walked over flashing a weak and tired smile.

"How are you feeling?" Liza asked genuinely.

"About as good as it can get. I never got to finishing my apologies that other time."

"Aw, don't sweat it, love. I get it. It's huge for ya; to be stuck in here," Liz responded.

"Thanks for understanding. I'm also sorry for the time that I was so pissed to be concerned about your feelings," Bridget said.

"It's fine, love. You had some issues. I'm glad you're looking better now," Liz said.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, watching Franky and Sue versus the other two.

"Why don't we do a three on three?" Allie suggested motioning towards Liz and Bridget.

"Oh, no… I don't think so. I haven't played in years," Bridget said as she placed her right hand on her chest.

"Well, me too… I'm just happy watching you gals play," Liz added.

"Don't be a spoil spot will ya?" Sue asked.

Bridget looked at Liz uncertainly. Liz shrugged but got off her seat. Reluctantly, Bridget joined forces with Allie and Iman and Liz joined Franky and Sue.

To all of their surprise, Bridget was rather agile and accurate in scoring.

"Come on, Franky. We can't lose to them," Sue shouted as if it was the worst possible thing to happen. The three were formidable.

The ladies were all sweating from such a competitive game and Sue was dying to get ahead. She knew that the opposing team was strong and Bridget made them stronger so she wanted to play defense harder. When she saw Bridget aiming to score another, she tried to stop her.

Bridget was all set to score when Sue came charging to defend, accidently elbowing Bridget right in the nose. The sheer force of Sue sent Bridget to the ground with a bleeding nose and a scraped right palm as she hit the floor hard.

The yard fell silent as the inmates watched the game intensely. Several gasped as Bridget hit the floor. Franky's eyes popped and jaw dropped. In a hurry, she rushed over to see if Bridget was alright.

"Let me see," Franky said as she cupped Bridget's face.

"I don't think it's broken," Bridget said as she shook her head, trying to lessen the dizziness.

Franky was convinced that Bridget's nose was only bleeding and not broken. She turned around to stare at Sue with disbelief, "What the fuck have you done?"

"I… I just didn't want them to score another. Ai, Bridget I-I'm so sorry," Sue sputtered.

"It alright, Sue. Games like these do get rough. Help me up will, ya?" Bridget said as she looked to Franky who was still cupping her face.

"Yeah… let's go to medical," Franky said as she got up and pulled Bridget to her feet while Allie, Liz, and Iman watched.

*** 

Nurse Radcliffe gave Bridget some painkillers, dressed up her palm wound and confirmed that Bridget's nose indeed was not broken.

While they were walking back to H2, Franky looked sadly at Bridget.

"Don't look at me like I'm a wounded bird, Franky. I got the all clear. I'm good."

"Baby, I just don't like to see you get hurt," Franky replied.

"It's happened, Franky and I'm alright," Bridget reassured. "Do you think there's anyone hitting the showers now? I haven't taken one since I've been in here but now that I'm all sweaty, I think I can no longer avoid it," Bridget said as a means to cheer Franky up.

It worked. A cheesy smile spread across Franky's face at the thought of having a naked Bridget showering in the stall beside her. "Well, then, let me show you the ropes to your first ever Wentworth shower," Franky said with a smirk.

They parted ways to each gather their shower supplies.

*** 

Bridget knew that the showers at Wentworth would fail in comparison with her luxurious pump shower but in her head, she thought that it would provide some relief to the sores that Sue gave her; it did not. Still, she closed her eyes as the mild, warm water flowed down her exposed body.

"You look tense," Franky said with her usual playful smile. Bridget opened her eyes to see Franky resting her head on her hands by the stall divider. "Want me to come over and give you a massage?" Franky asked seductively, with her eyebrows raising.

"No, Franky. That would just make things worse," Bridget said horrified. 

Franky could not stop the hurt from forming in her eyes, "But why? You used to love it when I jump into the shower with ya."

"That's when we're in the safety of home. Here I am, standing completely naked under a shower that's barely working and with nothing more than a shower curtain that separates me from anyone who could walk in here at any moment."

Franky could not help but chuckle at the blonde's response. "It wouldn't kill ya if you relaxed a little. Besides, the girls are all at the yard but ok, Gidge let just shower and get back to H2, ya hermit."

"Thank you," Bridget said as she tried her best to shower as quick as possible.

Smelling much better than they did before, Franky and Bridget walked back to H2 together.


	7. What Do You Want Me To Do?

Dinner was rather pleasant for Bridget. There was light chatter around the girls of H2. Despite that, something felt amiss. Often, she caught Ferguson looking at their direction with her usual sinister facade. She wondered what that sociopath was planning but the thing with sociopaths was that their every move was hard to predict. However, she did not want to worry Franky, especially when she had no proof and everyone was having such a good time.

"Bridget, you alright, there?" Franky asked as her question snapped Bridget out of her wonderings. "Are you still feeling sore from Boomer's tackle?" Franky asked while shooting Sue a look of disappointment.

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking about what a good time we're all having. That's all," Bridget said with a smile.

"See? I told ya, Franky. Bridget is a cool gal," Sue said as she winked at Bridget.

Bridget winked back in response and thought of how much it was a blessing to be as simple minded as Sue.

*** 

When night came, Bridget excitedly anticipated for a certain brunette who would sneak into her cell so that they could share the same bed. The time arrived. It was quiet and Franky sneaked in wearing her pajamas, all dressed in black.

"It's about time," Bridget said as she set Franky's book down.

"Well, scoot over then," Franky said cheekily.

Bridget complied and was soon fast asleep in Franky's arms.

Franky had a smile plastered on her face as she allowed herself to think back on the time when they got to celebrate Bridget's birthday.

* * *

 

**Flashback:**

The weeks leading up to Bridget's birthday had Franky really busy at her legal aid job. In fact, they hardly saw each other and when Franky apologizes, she is always met with an understanding Bridget.

The actual day of her birthday came and Bridget was able to carry out her professional role as a psychologist for the prisoners but she could not help but wonder if Franky had forgotten about her birthday.

Finally, it was time to clock out. The thought of leaving Wentworth and having a glass of wine while reading her current book would suffice since Franky was probably preoccupied at work. She arrived at her sky-blue car and realized Franky was standing by her car with a corny look on her face.

"You thought I'd forget didn't ya?" Franky teased.

"I actually did," Bridget confessed.

"Well, come on then, hand over the keys. I'm driving. I didn't wanna end up with two cars so I took a cab. There are flowers for you on the passenger seat. Didn't wanna be caught trying to explain them," Franky said.

Bridget complied and walked over to the passenger seat to find a dozen long-stemmed red roses. They melted her heart instantly.

"Get in ya big softie," Franky called.

"Where are we going?"

"That place that I wanted to check out with you. Now, I know it's supposed to be all you today but you're a bit of a creature of habit when it comes to food so I'm making the choice." Franky winked and said, "You might like it."

"Ok, baby, I trust your judgement."

The restaurant was similar to Frank Underwood's go to place for ribs. It was not full of people and the guy who grilled the meat was an experienced one. Franky had been to the place before and begged Bridget to go with her. The blonde finally agreed but as their schedules clashed, they found no time till now. 

"I know you like wines so I got a Cabernet Sauvignon to pair with our ribs," Franky said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Bridget was impressed at Franky's wine pairing and dinner was magical.

"Next up, we're going to a bar," Franky said cheerily.

"Aw, Franky, I think I'm passed the age of doing shots," Bridget pleaded.

"Nup, that's what you think so we're doing it," Franky said as she pulled at Bridget's hand, leading her out the door.

The air was cold and it felt good. Franky let go of Bridget's hand only to put her arm over Bridget's shoulder. This moment was captured by Mike Pennisi when he stalked Franky.

They entered the bar and Franky ordered them each six tequila shots.

"Franky, that's too many," Bridget cautioned.

"It's your birthday! Loosen up. You've been wound up tighter these days than anything. For the few moments that I've saw ya; you've always got a frown. Let it out, Gidge!"

Bridget raised her hands in defeat. "Salt, tequila, lime," Bridget said to herself in preparation.

They downed their six shots and Bridget was feeling the effects.

"Woooh, best birthday ever!" Bridget said as she kissed Franky's cheek.

"Oh, the night's not over yet, baby," Franky said naughtily.

Bridget checked her watch, "It's kind of late and I know it's a Friday."

"Let's go home and continue then," Franky said as she led the way to their car.

"Maybe you could put your flowers in a vase. Just don't enter the bathroom or bedroom," Franky called as she disappeared around the bend.

Few minutes passed and Franky reappeared to find Bridget checking her phone by the kitchen counter.

"Come on, the food and drinks were more my thing and you've been a good sport. Now it's about you," Franky said and smiled.

Franky led Bridget to the bathroom to reveal that she made them a bath, complete with aromatic bath oil and rose petals. Scented candles were lighted everywhere. The smell and sight caught Bridget off guard as she admired Franky's efforts.

"Well don't just stand there. Come closer so I can undress ya." Franky's voice snapped Bridget out of her trance and made her realize that the brunette was already completely undressed.

Franky got into the tub first and motioned for Bridget to sit in front of her. When Bridget got in, Franky's hand immediately snaked around Bridget's body, below her breasts. Bridget leaned into Franky, enjoying how Franky's perky nipples were stabbing her back.

"This feels so good. Franky, darling, you've outdone yourself," Bridget purred.

"This ain't over yet. Imma wash your body; front and back," Franky said and she laughed when she heard low moans escaping Bridget's throat.

The lovers finished their bath and wrapped themselves in giant towels and again Franky led the way. This time to the bedroom, heading straight for their bed. The bedroom was also filled with lighted scented candles which both illuminated and presented a mild vanilla scent.

In a swift motion, she pulled down Bridget's towel, freeing her body from any constraint. Then, she carried the blonde up to gently throw her atop the plush white bedding. Franky's heart soared as she took in the sight of Bridget's naked body sprawled over the bed.

Bridget saw the look of desire reflected in Franky's green eyes and it made smile seductively at the brunette.

Like lightning, Franky undid her own towel so that she could pounce on top of the blonde. She placed her right hand on Bridget's cheek and they kissed passionately.

Franky's eyes darkened as she placed her hand on top of Bridget's, guiding the blonde to touch herself: palming her breasts, her sides, her stomach and finally to rest on top of her already hot and wet center.

Franky's ecstatic look made the amused Bridget smirk. "Was that for me or for you? ‘Cos you know I don't touch myself."

"Doesn't it feel different when my hand guide yours?" Franky challenged with a devious look.

"For both of us then. Kiss me," Bridget said, indicating that she enjoyed it.

"Your wish is my command," Franky said and winked. 

After their breath-taking kiss, Franky kissed her way down to Bridget's center which the blonde eagerly awaited, legs parted.

Instead, Franky rested her chin on top of Bridget's center and pulled Bridget's thighs to rest on her shoulders; effectively trapping Franky's head in place. Bridget propped herself up by her elbows and looked to Franky. 

The brunette looked at the blonde's flustered appearance and thought to herself, damn, the view of Gidget from down here is amazing. 

"What do you want me to do?" Franky teased. "I'm liking what I see."

Bridget let out a sigh of frustration and said, "eat me."

"Okay, my queen," Franky said, satisfied that she riled up the blonde.

Morning came soon after the lovers were done. Franky only had about two hours of sleep. Still, she felt invigorated. Even more so when she recalled at how she teased, tugged, licked, sucked at both of Bridget's nipples. She smiled as she looked down and see the blonde still sound asleep in her arms. She wanted to make Bridget breakfast in bed so she did a 'hug and roll', the way that Ross taught in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. The move worked and the blonde did not stir.

She made her way to the kitchen. She made some scrambled eggs, poured some fresh coffee and loaded them onto the breakfast tray. When she returned, she saw that Bridget was already sitting up in bed.

Bridget looked up as Franky walked in. "I thought you had to go in for work."

"Nuh, you know I wouldn't do that to ya. Made you breakfast," Franky said as she placed the tray on Bridget's lap.

"It's too much. You know I can't eat much in the morning."

"It's for both of us," Franky replied.

"But you've only brought one fork," Bridget said confused.

"I'm feeding ya and we're sharing the coffee, princess," Franky said in her usual bravado.

* * *

 

**Present moment:**

The memory of Bridget's birthday sent a smile on Franky's lips. She was thankful to have such a perfect memory as she placed a soft kiss on top of Bridget's head as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. And What About Your Hands?

Franky awoke to see that Bridget was still asleep. She was feeling horny from her memory before she slept so she did a ‘hug and roll’. Then, she mounted herself onto Bridget.

“Gidget, it's nearly time to get up,” Franky said as she planted a light kiss on the blonde's forehead, just on the part where her head bandage did not cover.

“It's amazing how you always know,” Bridget mumbled.

Franky snuck her hand under Bridget’s top and roamed all around. She rubbed at the blonde’s breasts, excited at how Bridget’s nipples stiffened at her touch. She could see how Bridget was starting to get aroused for just a second before the cautious side of the blonde kicked in.

“Franky, we’ll get caught. Someone will find out about us. And like you said it’s nearly breakfast. Don’t start something you can’t finish. Honestly, it’s a little painful too. It bears remembrance to the time where you tried to push me away by forcing yourself on me,” Bridget said as she looked away trying not to let Franky see the hurt on her face.

“Ok, ok,” Franky conceded as she slid her hands out of Bridget’s top. “I’m sorry I hurt you that time,” she said with all sincerity.

Blue eyes met with green eyes and forgiveness was silently granted.

“Can I ask you something?” Franky asked, still not moving from her position.

“Hmmmm?” Bridget responded.

“I can't find my kite pendant. Have you seen it?” Franky asked.

“I didn't even know you had it in here and no, I haven't seen it in here. How'd you get it in?”

“You don't wanna know,” Franky said. “Thing is, no one even knows that I had it in here. My cell wasn't even messes up.”

“I'm sorry, baby. Maybe it just got misplaced,” Bridget reasoned.

“Yeah, maybe,” Franky said unconvinced but she knew that something was not quite right and that it was not in Bridget’s possession.  

***

After breakfast, Franky, Bridget, Sue, Liz and Allie walked in comfortable silence towards the warehouse for work. They were greeted by Sonia insincerely as her sole objective was to put Bridget in her place.

“Bridget, we'll start you off with something easy. Now I know that you may think that this job is beneath you and I don't get why Ms. Bennett thinks you're a great addition. For starters, you're used to getting paid boatloads of money just for your mouth but here, you'll be nailing one piece of wood to another. Nonetheless, keep it in your head that this is my business and I expect your best,” Sonia said proudly.

Bridget looked at Sonia in the eye calmly and nodded upward. With that, she walked over to her workstation to begin her first day of work. 

*** 

Lunch could not come quick enough for Bridget. It was depressing her but she was determined  
to not let it show.

“Gidget, I don't get why you let Sonia talk to you like that,” Franky whispered as they were in line for lunch.

“Anything I said would have been useless because she has the last ammunition. Ferguson made sure of that when she announced here that I'm a child killer. I didn't want to escalate the situation knowing that it wouldn't have helped anything.”

Franky marveled at Bridget's analytical skills in a seemingly small situation. I guess that's what a good psychologist sees, Franky thought to herself.

The night before, Bridget had made Franky promise not to respond for her after the Stella incident and she was proud that she was able to hold her tongue with Sonia.

***

Work was nearly over and Franky scanned the room for Bridget. Panic started to rise in her chest as she could not detect the blonde. She could not wait for work to be over so that she could look for Bridget. 

Finally, the time came. Franky did not even wait for the rest of the H2 girls, she was running towards the exit when she bumped into Bridget’s hands. 

“Ouch,” Bridget said weakly as she protectively kept her hands close to her stomach.

Franky was about to reach down gently to see why Bridget was overly protective over her hands when Sue called, “Oi, Franky, where are ya rushing off to?”

“Uh, I need the bathroom but you're all here now so let's go,” Franky said convincingly. 

Bridget was not trying to be deliberate but her pace was falling behind the rest. To Franky, she felt that the blonde was inviting her to hang back with her when the actual fact was that Bridget's back and feet were killing her for she had not stood so long for work before. 

When Franky finally slowed slowly down to match Bridget's pace, she whispered, “Are you  
gonna tell me where you were in the last hour of work?”

“It's nothing Franky. I just had to do a follow up with Nurse Radcliffe on my head wound. It's healing well,” Bridget said softly while looking around to see if anyone finds it suspicious that the two were talking in hushed tones. 

“And what about your hands? There's a bandage on your right pointing finger but you're protective over both your hands.”

Bridget sighed in defeat, knowing that nothing gets passed the brunette's keen observation of her. “I hammered my own finger and Nurse Radcliffe helped me out with the splinters.” 

Tears welled up in Franky's eyes as she imagined Bridget's soft skin being pierced by splinters and that hammer incident must have been serious to be bandaged up so largely. 

Bridget used the back of her hand, the only parts of her hand that was not wounded to smack Franky's hand. “Don't cry. You've got no reasons to,” Bridget said under her breath without looking at Franky. 

“Hey, Franky… how'd you get behind there and are you crying?” Sue asked in confusion. 

Bridget rolled her eyes internally.

“It's the damn hormones,” Franky said as she sped up and slammed her door’s cell after her.

Sue stared at Bridget for an explanation but she was met with a shrug. 

Cool, Franky just great, she thought to herself. Using your period is such a weak excuse, especially when you're not even on your period.

Franky had hoped for Bridget to pop by her cell but after five minutes of waiting, she decided to go see the blonde herself.

Franky knocked before sticking her head in. What she saw was Bridget lying down on her front and having taken off her teal hoodie to reveal that she was wearing a sleeveless teal top. Bridget turned her head to see who it was and relaxed when she realized that it was Franky.

“I thought you knew that I expected you to pop by my cell,” Franky started.


	9. You Can’t Seriously Be Pitching Top Dog To Me, Are You?

“I knew but I just didn't think I'd have an explanation for lying down on your bed. I'm exhausted,” Bridget said as she moved her head back to staring at the blank wall.

Franky could not help but admire the sight of the tired Bridget that was oozing sex appeal just by lying there. Bridget's firm butt was especially appealing to Franky.

“Stop it, I can feel you ogling my butt,” Bridget said without moving.

Franky's mouth hung open. “I-I can't help it, Gidget, your butt is calling me to gawk.”

Bridget rolled her eyes and sighed.

Screw it, Franky thought as she climbed on top of Bridget and sat on her butt.

Bridget moved a little, startled at Franky's move, “Franky, get off me.”

Instead of listening to Bridget's plea, Franky leaned down till her mouth was right beside Bridget's right ear, “Relax. You're on edge because you've probably never work so hard physically other than when we're together. Let me rub ya back. Take some of the tension of.”

“Would be better if I could take your top of or would you prefer I massage under your top?” Franky asked naughtily. In response, she felt Bridget squirm under her. She sat back up and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder. She began to massage and heard Bridget moan softly.

Franky smiled and added, “You're so tensed. It's a great opportunity for me to give you pleasure but I don't see why Ms. Bennett would assign ya to such physical labor. I mean it's great that I can see you at work but it's a waste of your talents.”

“I've got no talents. I can no longer counsel people,” Bridget said with a hint of disappointment.

 “Hey, Bridget… why are you sitting on her?!” Sue asked alarmed as she appeared at Bridget's cell door.

“Calm down would ya?! I'm just giving her a backrub,” Franky said having no intention of climbing off Bridget.

“But, but why are you on her? You've never give backrubs. Some time ago, you playfully used ma bum as a punching bag and you've never given me a backrub. Is she running for Top Dog and you're trying to get on her good side?” Sue asked as her head could not wrap her head around what she was seeing given that she has a special relationship with Franky.

At the mention of Bridget becoming top dog, both Franky and Bridget stared at disbelief towards Sue.

“Top Dog?” Bridget echoed it like it was the most preposterous thing that she'd ever heard.

“She's not being top dog. Besides, I wouldn't have to do this for her if you had told Sonia that placing Bridget in assembly is wrong,” Franky defended her action.

“How is assembly hard?” Sue asked, clearly not understanding.

“Look at her hands, Booms! She nailed her own finger and she's got blisters and splinters!” Franky said as she gently held up Bridget's right hand for Sue to see. She felt her anger boiling up over the hurt that she had.

“Jeez, Bridget, I had no idea. I'll, I'll talk to Sonia and perhaps put you in packaging,” Sue said guiltily.

“It's alright, Sue. I'm just not good with my hands and Franky here is just overreacting,” Bridget said calmly.

“Overreacting?! Your skin is too soft for this kind of labor!” Franky said loudly as she continued to rub down on Bridget.

Sue sensing that the two were not going to be done with their after-work activities soon quickly excused herself.

***

“Uh, Bridge-” Vera started but stopped when she saw Franky sitting on Bridget. Her mouth hung open as the two looked at her.

“Backrub! It's a backrub!” Franky said while lifting her hands off Bridget.

“You guys weren't going to… you know…” Vera sputtered.

“Have prison sex?” Franky continued for Vera. “No, this one,” she said, pointing at Bridget's back, “is even uncomfortable of showering with other people present.”

“Franky…” Bridget said in a way that asked the brunette to stop talking.

Franky got the cue and stopped.

Vera cleared her throat and began, “Franky, may I have a word with Bridget?”

Franky shrugged and said, “As long as you're not asking her if she's running for top dog cos if you are, I can save you your time.”

Vera looked confused but did not ask further. “No, that's not what I wanted to talk to her about.”

Franky nodded and started to climb off Bridget. Bridget’s rear immediately missed the warmth and contact that Franky had provided.

"Oh, and Franky I have Bridget's case file here if you still want it," Vera said as she handed out the file to Franky.

Bridget rolled her eyes but said nothing. What was it with these people and their obsession in believing that I'm not a monster, she wondered.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Ms Bennett," Franky said as she took the file from Vera.

When Franky left, Vera made sure that the cell door was securely shut before turning to Bridget again who has now sat up in bed.

“So what's this talk about you being top dog?” Vera asked lightly.

“Just now, Sue came in and saw Franky giving me a massage. She thinks that it’s Franky’s homage to me as top dog,” Bridget replied uninterested.

Vera’s face lighted up as she thought, “You know,” she started, “it may not be such a bad idea as to have you as top dog.”

Bridget raised her eyebrows at Vera and wondered if she was making a joke.

“You obviously care about the girls and you’re against drugs. Plus, you are smart enough to take down Ferguson,” Vera continued.

Bridget let out a throaty laugh and asked inquisitively, “You can’t seriously be pitching top dog to me, are you?”

Vera gave Bridget a look that revealed her seriousness. “Why not?” she asked. “In fact, who better?”

Bridget shook her head in disbelief, “Because look at me.” She pointed at her head wound and held up her hands to Vera’s face. “I’m a hazard even to myself. I hammered my own finger. I’ve got blisters and splinters. Even Sonia could see that I wasn’t up to the task and my hammering skills had bent more nails than what little I’ve successfully hammered.”

“Being top dog doesn’t necessarily mean that you need to be physically strong. It takes a stronger mind,” Vera reasoned.

“My mind nor judgement can’t be trusted as well. Remember that I’m the idiot who got so drunk that she can’t remember what happened and is now in prison for killing a child.”

Vera sighed and realized that perhaps it was not the best timing. “Did you find anything out about Sonia on your first day?”

“I didn’t. All I overheard from Sue was of how she and Sonia hired Stella just to let her have the toughest jobs. I sure don’t want to be on that receiving end. And in case you weren’t paying attention, I was trying hard at my task at hand as to not cause more injuries to myself. It’s making Franky hurt too.”

Vera sighed again, “Alright, rest well. Maybe tomorrow will be better.” She smiled sympathetically before leaving.

Bridget leaned back and rested her head on her pillow, closing her weary eyes.


	10. Would You Say Something?

After count, when it was safe, Franky repeated the pattern of sneaking into Bridget’s cell. This time, the blonde had an unreadable face expression, lost in her own thoughts, not even acknowledging Franky’s presence.

“What’s goin’ on in ya pretty lil’ head, Gidge?” Franky asked as she stood in front of Bridget.

“Huh?” Bridget said as she looked up at Franky.

Franky smiled. “Ya got that look stuck on your face. Like when you wanna understand an inmate but you don’t know how yet,” the brunette explained.

“Oh, I’m just wondering how to tell you or if I should tell you,” Bridget said slowly.

“Well, don’t keep me guessing, Gidge, you know I wanna know,” Franky said with a cheeky smile and when she saw that Bridget was not really responding, she decided to start tickling the blonde.

Bridget was ticklish on her sides and within a few seconds she was already begging Franky to stop.

“I’ll only stop if you promise to tell me what’s got you so serious,” Franky said somewhat seriously.

“Ok, ok,” Bridget said as she held her hands up in surrender. “You might want to sit down for this.”

Obediently, Franky sat down beside Bridget waited.

“Ok, so… you questioned why Vera would assign me to work at the Green Wall Project and I haven’t given you an answer. So here it is, she wants me to find out if there’s any ulterior motives for that project,” Bridget started.

Immediately, panic started to rise inside of Franky. She knew if Bridget started really observing, Allie’s plan with hers would be uncovered by Bridget.

“… I found nothing so far but I think there’s more to it,” Bridget continued but parts of it were not heard by Franky as her mind was racing.

Then, she realized the gravity of the situation. Vera was asking Bridget to be a lagger and that has not ended well for anyone. 

“Fuck, Bridget, do you know what dangers you could cause on yourself? Why did you agree to that? Did your car accident mess up your head?” Franky was freaking out more for the blonde’s safety than she was with the potential screw up in her plan of getting out.

“I know it’s not ideal. To be fair, Vera approached me at a rather bad time. I was in a worst place than I am now and I gave her my word, I can’t turn back on it,” Bridget said.

“It’s also good for the women,” Bridget continued.

Franky got up and started pacing, “It was wrong of her to ask you for something that’s so fucked up. She took advantage of your fragile state.”

“Fuck, it’s messed up,” Franky said as she raked her hair.

“I know,” Bridget said softly. “There’s more.”

“Wh-what?” Franky stared at Bridget in disbelief and momentarily stopped pacing.

“Will said that there’s a dirty officer who’s dealing drugs and he wants me to keep an eye on the Green Wall Project to see if drugs are coming in from there.”

“Those fucking screws! They’re using you, Bridget,” Franky said as she began pacing again.

By now, Franky has called the blonde by her real name instead of her made up one and it sent a chill down Bridget’s spine. Perhaps she misunderstood the severity of her decisions.

“You’re the only one I’ve told and earlier when Vera spoke to me, she was looking for an update and also she was pitching top dog to me,” Bridget said cautiously, afraid of Franky’s reaction.

The anger dissolved in Franky’s eyes to be replaced with fear. Fear that her love had also taken up the insane task of taking down Ferguson.

“I didn’t say yes to taking down Ferguson,” Bridget replied as if knowing what was inside Franky’s head.

Finally, Franky could breathe easier.

“Is there anything else that happened in the past few days that you’re in here? Shit, it’s gotta be some record to get in this much shit in such a short time,” Franky said as she finally took her seat beside Bridget again.

“I should have told you sooner but I didn’t know how to do it. I’m sorry,” Bridget said.

When Franky heard Bridget’s apology, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She realized that while it took some time for Bridget to come clean about what was going on, there were more that she kept from the blonde.

“Bridget, thank you for telling me and being so honest with me. I know that you know that I have issues with honesty but I also know that you can be trusted. So, I’m sorry too as I have to tell you about some things that I did too but before I do, what is your impression of Iman, you know the new girl.”

There it was, the third time Franky used her real name and Bridget knew that it was going to be serious.

“Uh-huh, I don’t have much to go on here as I’ve only been in contact with her for so long. There’s something not forthcoming about her. Now, I know everyone in here has their own secret agendas but there’s something unsettling about her. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I got internet access to maybe try and get a reduced sentenced for her. I found Mike Pennisi’s comment among others. I mean that’s a huge coincidence, isn’t it?”

“It’s a mother of coincidence,” Bridget agreed.

“I’m going to ask her about it when I get a chance,” Franky said.

“Be careful, Franky. We don’t know much about her.”

Franky nodded.

“So, what else did you want to tell me?” Bridget asked suddenly recalling the previous part of their conversation. 

As detailed as Franky could manage, she told Bridget about how she lied about having nothing to do with Kaz and Will’s accident and how she loosened the nuts of the tire. Then she went on to tell Bridget about the time she went into her office just to climb up the vent and how close she was to getting out of Wentworth. She studied the blonde’s expressions but Bridget had an appearance of stone; unreadable.

She took a deep breath before she continued on the next part, she talked about her alliance with Allie. Revealed details about the laundry conveyor belt, how they fake made out and were found out by Ferguson. Next, she went on to tell about her latest plan that involved getting out of boxes made from the Green Wall Project.

Scared, she looked over at Bridget who now had tears flowing down her eyes. Bridget was not sobbing; the tears just flowed down and the blood veins in her eyes bulged, making her eyes appear red.

“Would you say something? I know it’s a lot to handle,” Franky begged.

Slowly, Bridget got up. Then she slammed her right fist into the wall, saying, “Fuuuccckkk!!!!” forgetting that the other girls of H2 were sleeping. The soft skin covering Bridget’s fist tore upon impact with the wall and some blood oozed out, staining the wall. Bridget was never the physical one as far as Franky knew but she knew that this time, it may be too much of Franky to handle.

Pain shot through Bridget’s fist and she partly regretted the pain but there was so much rage inside of her and she did not know how to respond. She felt Franky gently caressing her right fist and was about to gently kiss her numbingly aching fist but in anger, she yanked her hand away.

There was much hurt in Franky’s eyes but it did nothing to help her case.

“All this time, you lied to me over and over again. What is it with you?! Don’t you trust me enough to tell me what goes on? You’ve been keeping these things from me and I don’t know what else you’re keeping a secret,” Bridget said as she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m an idiot, ok? Just give me another chance,” Franky pleaded as tears filled up her own eyes.

“You’ve done it this time, Franky. There’s too much to process. You know what hurts worst? You trusted Allie. Allie over me, the one who you lived with and professed to love,” Bridget said as the hurt was evident in her voice.

“Just leave,” Bridget said quietly as she faced her back to Franky, stared out into her opaque window, as if she had some sort of view. Sounding like it was in a distance were sounds of thunder, the promise of a downpour.

“Ok,” Franky said as she noiselessly let herself out. She figured some time would do Bridget good, it could calm her rage. 

***

Two hours passed as Bridget stormed around her small cell like a caged animal as her rage dissipated. She then remembered how much she cares and loves Franky that her heart found forgiveness. She believed that Franky was probably having the same pain of rejection that she felt too.

Stealthily, she crept over to Franky’s cell, opened the door without knocking. Before she even stepped in, she said, “Franky, I know we both feel awful and perhaps I overreacted,” but as she stepped inside, she saw her file opened and papers strewn all over Franky’s bed and she was crying.

Franky barely acknowledge Bridget as the blonde sat next to her.

“What’s wrong?” Bridget asked quietly as she touched Franky’s thigh.

“The girl you allegedly killed, did you know her name?” Franky asked between sobs.

Bridget was puzzled over why the question had the brunette so emotional. At first, Bridget thought that their altercation at her cell was the reason for Franky’s tears but now she was unsure.

“No, the police didn’t reveal that to me and I didn’t ask. Everything was a blur, still is a blur. It all happened so fast. But I don’t think it made a difference. I still killed a child,” Bridget replied as her voice was laced with guilt, disappointment and shame.

“She was my little sister, Tess,” Franky said as she burst into tears once more.


	11. Penny For Your Thoughts?

“Franky, ar-are you sure?” Bridget asked with a tremble in her voice.

Franky nodded as tears brimmed down her green eyes. Finally, she managed to utter, “Her name and photo are in the file.”

When Bridget heard what Franky had said, she withdrew her hand from the brunette’s thigh as if her lover had suddenly become of searing temperature. Then with tears in her own eyes, she got up and began to leave.

 “Wh-where are you going?” Franky begged, not wanting Bridget's presence to be gone.

Bridget stopped, facing the wall. She sighed and said, “You don't want to be near me, not right now, not ever.”

 “That's not true, Gidge,” Franky said as she approached Bridget from behind.

 “It is true, Franky. We both love each other but now that you know that I've killed your sister, I'm metaphorically laced with razors. You touch me and you cut yourself when you remember that I killed your sister. I can't do that to you. It cuts both ways. To know that I killed a child is utterly disastrous but to know that I've killed the love of my life's kid sister is on some worst fucked up level. I should have died, not her,” Bridget said unable to even say Tess’s name.

Franky shook her head defiantly. “We're not over. We're not done. We'll find some way around it,” Franky said as more fresh tears poured down, matching Bridget's physical appearance.

 “I fucking love you,” Bridget said as she headed for the cell door again.

 “I fucking love you too.”

That was all Franky managed to say out loud. Don't go, her heart cried out. Tears were crashing down like the torrential rain that was now pouring outside. Her feet kept her glued in place even when her heart wanted to rush and hold Bridget. As much as her heart ached, she wanted to comfort Bridget but she knew that what the blonde said was true.  She slid down the wall where Bridget had faced, Bridget's last scent in her cold and entirely alone cell. She pulled up her knees and wept bitterly.

Bridget's ears were ringing from what Franky had told her. She believed that they were done. They cannot recover from the catastrophe that has befallen them. Her heart rapidly pounded and she felt faint so she crept under the covers. She covered her head, in a make belief that she is not in the same block as the person whose sister she just killed. Warmth surrounded her but her heart felt like it was winter so there she lay, crying uncontrollably. Thus, began Bridget's first night alone in prison.

***

It was a somber morning to wake up to. Liz was the first to arise and the air just did not feel right despite the delightful rain sounds that accompanied their sleep last night.

Both Franky and Bridget fell asleep in the position that they cried the night before when there were no more tears to cry. They were weak come morning. Both checked out their eyes at the metal mirror and wondered how they would pull through, avoid questions about their puffy eyes and sordid appearance.

***

Ferguson watched intently at the two from H2. They both had identical withdrawn looks and each sat with clear avoidance of the other. Bridget seemed to have injured her right hand and was using a fork with her left. She was not eating though, just pushing food around. Franky just sat there staring at her food. A thin smile spread across Ferguson's face as she deduced the reason that kept the lovers apart.

***

Packaging would normally not be a challenge to Bridget as opposed to assembly but her current state made any work assignment a task for it drained energy to keep from crying. She mostly kept her head down.

Bridget's work behavior contrasted Franky's as the pain in her drove her to seek comfort with Allie. Allie sensed that something was amiss and so she tried her best to be cheerful for her friend by making fun small conversations. As a courtesy, Franky laughed along just so that she could momentarily forget the turmoil that was in her.

Franky's fake laughter could be heard all the way at Bridget's workstation and it was ringing in her ears. She could tell when the brunette was faking her laugh but she wondered if she would even have the luxury of making Franky fake laugh. They look rather happy, she thought. Then thoughts of Franky climbing onto Allie trying to have rebound sex invaded her mind. The pain felt so real. It felt like her limb was being chopped off. The intensity of the pain was so strong that she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, desperate to get the thoughts out.

The whole day was dreadful to say the least. Bridget kept her mouth close and head down. Franky, on the other hand, relied on Allie's jokes to solidify to her appearance of sanity.

The moment they were back from work, Bridget retreated into her cell and only came out for dinner as it was mandatory. Again, she played with her food and then retreated into her cell only to emerge for count. When count was completed, Bridget resumed her hermit way of life.

Again, both ladies cried themselves to sleep.

***

The next day was the same routine for the two ladies. Wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, and work.

Soon it was yard time and Bridget was fine with skipping it as long as she could use the showers before the rest. As usual, she walked with her head down and hood up. Only this time, she heard hushed whispers around the corner. Though it was soft, her acute hearing helped her deduce that Sonia and Ferguson were speaking.

Fuck it, she thought. She was not in the mood to play spy for Vera so she just walked passed the two unlikely coconspirators to the showers.

Sonia eyed wearily at Bridget as she made her way passed them and when she was out of hearing range, she turned and focused her attention to Ferguson.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ferguson asked amused.

“I don't like that she's working in the warehouse given her close friendship with Vera,” Sonia said.

“She already looks broken and yet you fear that she'll sniff up our alliance. Nevertheless, your fear isn't unfounded. While the rest sees her not as a threat, it's wise not to underestimate someone of her capabilities,” Ferguson said as she remembered how Bridget was the one who realized just who she was on the inside. She was the cause of Ferguson's downfall.

“Her job's about being perceptive. I fear that it's so innate that it trumps her depressive state.”

Ferguson nodded in agreement and was pleased that she now has someone with good reasoning. “Leave it to me.”

And that concluded their evening business meeting.

Franky's heart started to ache from not seeing the blonde at dinner but she knew that the pain would soon be replaced by another pain when the blonde finally appears. The former pain prevailed for Bridget made no appearance at dinner.

Franky figured that some space for the hurting Bridget may be good since it cuts both ways for the both of them.

Then it was count and Will arrived to lock them in for the night when they all realized Bridget made no attempt to come out.

“I'll get her Mr. J. She probably took a nap,” Liz said as she headed towards Bridget's cell. She knocked before she stuck her head in. Then she turned around and stammered, “Sh-she's not in there.”


	12. Where Could She Be?

Franky felt her heart drop and panic began to arise. She was so busy tending to her wounded heart that she neglected Bridget. She did not even know that the love of her life was not in H2.

“Mr. J, let me go look for her,” Franky pleaded.

Will shook his head, “I can't let you do that, Franky. I'll lock all of you up and I'll report this. The correctional officers will look for her.”

Franky watched helplessly as Will walked away and talked into his walkie-talkie, “This is Sierra 3, we've got a situation. Anyone got eyes on Br-Westfall?”

Franky was so afraid that tears were pouring from her eyes. Her face was turning a shade whiter and rage filled her insides. Her uncontrollable anger was so strong that she flipped a chair while yelling, “Fuuucck!!!”

All of H2 stared in bewilderment at Franky’s display of rage. They were worried too that one of their own was missing but nothing could, in their minds, explain Franky's erratic behavior.

Moments later, Franky realized that her momentary loss of control could not be fathomed by the rest so she slammed the door to her cell and proceeded to thrash her cell. It brought her no comfort.

Where could she be? Franky thought. Bridget was considered the more rational of the two so surely, she would not have missed count. Franky sat by a corner in her cell and continued to blame herself.

Franky realized that she could do nothing and worrying was not helping. Since she thrashed her cell, she spotted a book near her. She picked it up in an attempt to read but her brain was not registering any of the words. Instead, her mind took over, taking her into a much happier memory…

* * *

 

** Flashback: **

Franky made dinner, wanting to surprise the blonde after a long day as Wentworth’s psychologist but the blonde was not home yet.

Where could she be, Franky thought as she stirred the pot of red spaghetti sauce.

Half an hour from Bridget's usual timing, Franky heard keys jangling as the front door opened.

“Hey, you're late. Dinner's ready,” Franky called out from the kitchen.

“It smells great from here. I'll tell you why I'm late but first, I gotta get out of these clothes,” Bridget said as she placed a bag of groceries on the counter before heading towards the bedroom.

Franky had unpacked the groceries and set the table for dinner, including filling their wine glasses with Shiraz, one of Bridget's favorite wine.

Bridget came sitting at the dining table with an excited smile on her face.

“Spill it, you're about to blow, Gidge,” Franky said with an equally excited smile.

“You know how we've been together for months now?”

Franky nodded, waiting for Bridget to continue.

“I know you've moved in but do you feel like it's still my house? Like I made all the interior design choices?”

“I don't mind it, Gidge. I mean, look around. It's beautiful. You've got great taste. Do you remember how my cell used to look like?” Franky said laughing as she remembered the pictures she used to have stuck on her cell wall.

“But I want us to have a home that hasn’t housed the other girlfriends that used to live here. We're in a serious relationship and it's special to us, isn’t it? I want us to have a home that we made the decisions together. Does it make sense to you?”

Franky nodded, suddenly her emotions overwhelmed her. No one had treated her the way Bridget had treated her and is continuing to treat her. She loved how Bridget gave her a place to stay and now wanted to have a place with her. Tears pooled up in her eyes and she looked down, somehow still feeling embarrassed to display raw emotions to Bridget.

Bridget reached over and squeezed Franky's hand, “Plus, while I was picking up some groceries, I met an old friend. She told me it’s a good market for houses and I've been thinking of this for some time now. So, this is an added sign.”

Franky's heart was full of love, warmth and acceptance. “Let's go house hunting,” she finally managed to say while looking up, flashing a smile at Bridget who returned it with ease.

It took them a month to find the house that they were both in agreement with. They were packing up the last few boxes of things in the bedroom when Franky just looked at Bridget for a longer than usual time.

Bridget was wearing a black sleeveless top where her black bra strap was visible from the back and white shorts. She was holding a box in her hands and she was amused by Franky looking at her. “What's playing in your head?”

Franky looked up to meet Bridget's face and continued smiling. “I can't believe it's going to be our last night here.”

“Baby, what are you talking about? It's afternoon.”

“It'd be night soon,” Franky said, voice filled with nostalgia.

“You're very emotional given that I've lived here longer,” Bridget teased as she placed her box down, beside Franky's unfinished box.

Franky stood up and looked at Bridget again before pushing her on top of their bed. “I never had such a nice place to live in before,” Franky said as she closed the gap between their faces, touching noses.

Bridget caressed Franky's face lovingly, mild signs of confusion present. “Our new place is better, no?”

Franky nodded. “It is,” she said as she rolled off Bridget to sit on the bed. She buried her face in her hands, “Fuck, I don't know why I'm feeling this way.”

“It's a new feeling for you. Just believe that I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for the long haul,” Bridget said as she rested her chin on Franky's shoulder.

Franky turned around to face Bridget and placed a light kiss on her lips. Then she looked at the blonde again and kissed her, this time lingering as the kiss turned into a burning desire, indistinguishable to the need of air. Her hands found themselves under Bridget's top, touching all of Bridget's back, making her partner moan slightly.

In an instance, she threw off Bridget's top and her hands flew to undo Bridget's bra. Then she took off her own top and bra before clashing their warm bodies together as she assaulted Bridget's neck with frantic kisses.

“Franky… we're moving early in the morning. Do we really have time?”

Franky stopped her neck kisses and looked at Bridget, in the eyes. “Just let me have this,” she pleaded.

Bridget nodded once and sat on Franky's lap to let the brunette continue. She tilted her head back as Franky kissed lightly all the way to her breasts and low moans escaped her throat.

Multiple orgasms later from both women, Bridget wanted a half hour nap before they continued with the boxes. Franky gratefully agreed to hold the blonde as they rested and when it came time to wake Bridget, she could not find it in her heart to end the sated look that the blonde had while she slept.

Two hours later, Franky felt that if she did not wake the blonde, they would not be ready for the trucks by morning so she rubbed Bridget's back mildly.

Bridget stirred and asked, “Ten more minutes?”

Franky laughed and said, “Spunky, it's been two hours.”

Bridget's head flew up from Franky’s chest, “What?! We agreed at thirty minutes!”

Franky could not help but laugh at the panic-stricken look of Bridget’s.

“Gidge, relax. We’ll have time to finish packing. We’re nearly done anyway.”

Bridget sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you into the shower to wake you up,” Franky said as she hopped off the bed and stuck her hand out for Bridget to take.

Unquestioningly, Bridget took Franky’s hand and allowed the brunette to pull her off the bed. Franky led the way to the bathroom. When they arrived, Franky let go of Bridget’s hand so that she could get past the glass doors and set the water temperature.

Steam filled the bathroom as Franky appeared again to lead Bridget into the shower. The warm water was welcoming for both women. Seeing water glide down Franky’s body sent pangs down Bridget’s southern regions.

Franky had her usual cheeky smiled on as she flickered some water on Bridget’s face. Bridget shook her head in response only to be met by an amused Franky.

“Like what you see?” Franky asked suggestively, eyebrows raised.

“You know I do,” Bridget said as she stepped closer.

This time it was Franky’s turn to admire the beauty that was before her. She was always amazed at how she did not result into a puddle of mess as she looked at Bridget’s hot and wet body.

“God, you’re stunning,” Franky said as she stepped closer to Bridget and put her hand on Bridget’s back to pull her closer.

“You’re not so bad too,” Bridget whispered into Franky’s ear while tiptoeing. Then she stood back firmly on her feet and proceeded to sniff at Franky’s neck.

Bridget’s breath on Franky’s neck made her stifle a laugh.

“You’re sniffing me again, aren’t you?”

“I can’t help it. I love the smell of you. Now lather me up before I get you so riled up that we’ll never finish packing,” Bridget said seductively, still at Franky’s neck.

That would not be such a bad thing, Franky thought but she knew that they had to finish packing. Besides, she looked forward to their new two-bedroom home where she could ravish Bridget on every surface of every room. They opted for a two bedroom because the rational blonde had reasoned that it would serve its purpose for when they had guests or if they were in a serious argument and in need of space to cool off.  

So, Franky reached for the liquid body wash and began to lather it on Bridget’s body, to both of their gratification.    


	13. Has That Inmate Been Found Yet?

“How could no one know where she is?” Vera asked with fear as she quickened her pace.

“The girls of H2 believed that she was taking a nap in her cell,” Will said as he matched Vera’s hurried steps.

“Mr. Steward is checking the showers and hallways. Can you check the indoor workout and education centre? I'll check the laundry and kitchen while Ms. Miles checks the yard and warehouse.”

Will nodded and headed to the indoor gym. He too was worried and he knew that while Bridget was in good shape, she certainly would not have exercised so hard as to miss count. He felt his worry increase as the indoor gym was quiet, still he switched on the lights and took a good look around. There were no signs of Bridget ever being there and so he left uneasily with a defeated expression on his face.

“Has that inmate been found yet?” a correctional officer casually asked Will.

“That inmate has a name and look for her instead of taking it easy,” Will said angrily.

The correctional officer lifted his hands up and continued in the opposite direction of Will's.

***

Franky awoke from her blissful memory of the days leading up to their big move. It was a spectacular move for Franky as Bridget was the first woman whom she ever allowed herself to fall in love with let alone so profoundly. She loves every bit of that woman and her heart aches at her absence.

She looked around at the bleak state of her cell. She was now cradling the book she was trying to read. It was a poor Bridget substitute for it brought no comfort.

It was highly, intensely painful for Franky, to know that Bridget was out there somewhere but not know if she was alright. Franky did not know if she could trust her gut feelings as they were telling her that Bridget was alive but she could not shake the dread that surrounded it.

She wanted to cry, scream, bang her head against the wall. She started pacing. Started thinking about the last time she had saw Bridget. She knew that all actions by her were futile. If the prison was not in lockdown, she could dedicate her time to search for Bridget but now, she was like a trapped animal, tortured and going insane by the minute.

Oh, how Franky wished that they were both free and out of prison. At least she could drive around and look for the blonde instead of aimlessly wandering about her cell, desperate for any news.

There was no relief for her and she could only blame herself for not paying more attention to Bridget. She should not have listened to her head or Bridget’s request for her to stay away. She loves her and she knew very well that Bridget loves her back. It would be a different story if Bridget had found happiness without her but it was plain to see that Bridget was just as miserable as Franky was.     

***

Will notified other officers of his find, his steps quickening unbeknownst to him. The other officers were turning up empty as well. This would be the first time they have lost an inmate who had no ill intention.

The lights were off in the education centre and Will fumbled with the switch.

The bright lights momentarily blinded him but when he recovered, he started to walk around as his alarm rose. Then he gasped as before him lay a body: motionless and bloody.


	14. Who Did This?

The inmate’s hood was not fully up so Will saw parts of blonde hair and his heart sank, knowing that only one inmate was reported missing.

Will quickly checked for a pulse. There was a faint one. He didn't know the extent of her injuries so as gently as he could, he lifted her up and headed for medical.

***

Franky paced around in her little cell till dawn. She could not wait to be released. Her mind was in a frantic state of thoughts, nothing was coherent. She was desperate to seek out any officer who would offer her any information about Bridget.  

“Hurry up,” Franky said to herself as she paced left and right at the bars which held her captive.

After several agonizing moments, there was some relief. It was Vera who appeared to unlock the ladies.

“G-day, Doyle,” Vera said as she approached the bars. Her voice was tighter than usual and it set off Franky’s panic.

The slowness of the process of unlocking had frustrated Franky so much that she wanted to start jumping in her spot.

“Franky, a moment,” Vera said as she led the way further away from the rest.

Franky followed behind about to explode.

“Tell me,” Franky said shakily.

“Walk with me.”

Vera’s breath hitched slightly before continuing, “It doesn’t look good Franky. Someone bashed her up. She doesn’t seem too lucid at this point, lots of painkillers.”

“I need to see her,” Franky said as a tear streamed down. Quickly, she wiped it with her teal sleeve. She was still the ex-top dog. She had a reputation to maintain, especially with a secret relationship.

“I’ve arranged for you to see her. Five minutes is all you’ve got because I can’t explain it since you’re not a peer worker and people will notice you’re not there for breakfast.”

Franky nodded, grateful that Vera believed in their love for each other.

As they headed for medical, Franky felt her stomach in knots. It was sickening, as if her heart was beating in her throat and when she saw her, her heart fell and shattered all over again.

Bridget was still in bed and her eyes could hardly close as they were swollen. Her beautiful face was now covered in shades of blue, purple and black. Franky had no doubts that whoever did this did not only bash Bridget’s face but her whole body for her teal pants were now bloody and torn.

From what Franky could infer, someone or rather a group had bashed Bridget up and as if it was not enough, they drove a shiv into her left thigh, just above the knee. Those savages had also reopened Bridget’s head wound.

Franky burst into tears at the sight of Bridget. She felt the room spinning. She was free to cry as Vera had made sure that they would be alone.

Franky’s cries woke Bridget up from her muddled state. Her vision was blurry from the meds and the swelling but she knew by the sound of it, it was Franky’s cries.

“Who did this?” Franky asked as she walked right up to the bed.

“Franky… this changes… nothing… I’m still no…”

“Shhh,” Franky shushed the struggling Bridget. “Vera’s only got us five minutes. So, for this five minutes, let’s just be us again. Without all the baggage. Just you and me,” Franky begged.

“Ooo-kay,” Bridget managed after a while. It was really hard to focus on Franky. It was hard to do anything, to speak, to see, or to even make an attempt to sit up. Nothing was easy.

Franky wanted to caress Bridget’s cheek to convey her love and apology but she feared that even the slightest touch would cause the blonde pain. So, she resulted to stroking Bridget’s blonde hair lovingly while tears flowed down her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have looked out for you.”

“Don’t… I asked… you to…,” Bridget murmured.

“Who did this, Gidge?” Franky attempted again, this time in a softer tone.

“Don’t know… they had a cloth… over me…didn’t speak…”

“It must be the Freak,” Franky said as she felt the emotion that she known too well. Anger was boiling inside of her. “That fucking Freak.”

“Franky…” That was all Bridget managed to say before unconsciousness struck.

Franky took a shaky breath and raked her brown hair.

Anger was not the only emotion Franky felt. Thanks to Bridget pointing it out, her serious emotional block was beginning to break down the moment she let Bridget in and began to trust her. She felt lost, hurt, confused, sad, broken; she was in emotional upheaval upon seeing Bridget’s state. These emotions made her vulnerable and it made her scared but Bridget had also taught her about acknowledging the fear. The worst part was that Bridget was incapacitated to help her navigate through such difficult emotions.

“Franky, times up. Try to not look too upset for breakfast,” Vera said empathetically as she held the door open for Franky to leave.

Adamantly, Franky forced her legs to steer away from the unconscious Bridget and towards Vera.

“You’ll be with her, right?” Franky asked in between sobs.

Vera nodded, “I won’t leave. I promise. Now go.”

***

Work was shit. Screw the plans of wanting to escape when Bridget was in here with her. Bridget was the whole reason why Franky had a taste of how good life could be on the outside. It was going to be meaningless to be free if it meant that Bridget was stuck behind bars. She was completely out of her head, numbingly packing up the wooden boxes.

Franky wondered if she could talk to Vera about letting her visit the blonde again during lunch but Vera was nowhere to be seen and she could not get to medical so she had to mindlessly get back to her lousy job where her mind raced with thoughts of Bridget.

***

Vera kept her word to Franky. She sat patiently by Bridget’s bedside. Parts of her actually wanted to wake the blonde up for she was dying to know what happened out there. But the good friend side of her just wanted to let Bridget rest for at least there was some comfort.

An hour later, Vera noticed Bridget winced slightly. She realized that the painkillers may be wearing off and the wounds would soon scream pain.

“Bridget, just relax okay. I’ll get Nurse Radcliffe for more painkillers,” Vera said softly as Bridget began to stir.

Slowly and painfully, Bridget forced her eyes opened and fought to focus on Vera. “No…”

“Why? Why not?” Vera asked, clearly confused.

“Can’t think… straight… need water,” Bridget uttered.

“Okay, hang on,” Vera said as she got up and walked towards the jug of water. She filled the cup halfway and looked for a straw. “Slowly now,” Vera said as she helped place the straw past Bridget’s tattered lips.

Bridget coughed and choked at first contact with the supposedly pleasing water. It took her a while just to get some water down her throat.   

“So… what are you thinking about? Do you know who did this?” Vera asked concerned.

“Don’t know… why or who…”

“Could it be Ferguson?” Vera pressed.

“Maybe,” Bridget said tiredly.

“But why though?” Vera wondered out loud.

“Maybe…it’s a warning…shot.”

“A warning shot? What for?” Vera asked, having trouble believing her ears.

“I saw them… Sonia… Ferguson… talking…”

“Be-before you were attacked?”

“Hours before. Maybe there’s something… in the warehouse… they don’t want me near…”

“It’s a bit drastic don’t you think? This, this kind of bashing is reserved for someone whose done something wrong, and you haven’t clearly,” Vera said, troubled.

“If, if it’s… Ferguson… you know she…doesn’t do defense,” Bridget reasoned, being able to focus better. 

“That’s it then. I’m pulling you out from the Green Wall Project. I can risk your life on it. If this is a warning shot, I don’t know what they’ll do to you if you really found something,” Vera said.

“No…if this is a… warning shot…then…there truly is…something there,” Bridget said.

***

“I…I can manage,” Franky heard the familiar voice say obstinately. Immediately, Franky spun and was rewarded with the sight of a struggling, hobbling Bridget who kept refusing help from Will.

Will was at a lost. He could plainly see as day that Bridget was in a tremendous amount of pain and yet she chose to not accept his help. She’s so persistent, he thought to himself but he chose to stay by her side for she might fall and he could be there to help her. He could see Bridget sweating around her forehead and he wondered how much more pain could her injured arms bear with those crutches before they gave up.

“Mr. J, maybe she’s just a man-hater, hey,” Franky said in her usual bravado, flashing a smile.

She was met with what she thinks is a stern glare from Bridget and a troubled look from Will. It was hard to tell what expressions Bridget exhibited thanks to those attackers.

“Hey, relax. I’m just goofing. You’re one of the good guys. I know that. Here, I got ya,” Franky said as she gently placed Bridget’s arm over her shoulders.

“Franky, I can do it,” Bridget said stubbornly.

“It’s okay, Mr. J. I got her. I’ll make sure she’s all comfy in her bed,” Franky said with a reassuring smile.

Will nodded and said, “I’m still following. Got orders to stay with Bridget till count.”

“Here, just put your weight on me,” Franky instructed.

Bridget was about to protest again but she could see that there was no way that she could overpower the brunette in any way let alone in her current state.

As the two made slow progress, Will took a chair and sat by the table near Bridget’s cell.

“Are you sure you’re supposed to be back from medical so soon?” Franky asked.

“Nurse Radcliffe… gave the okay,” Bridget said.

“You’re much more lucid now,” Franky observed.

“I reduced… my painkiller intake,” Bridget said a little out of breath.

“Why would Nurse Radcliffe allow such a thing? You’re clearly in pain and should remain in medical,” Franky said as she helped Bridget into bed.

“Nurse Radcliffe has… other things on her mind. Apart from caring if I… should be discharged or have lesser painkillers… it’s fine by me... I deserve this pain,” Bridget said sorrowfully.

“Bullshit. You don’t deserve this. I’m gonna go get a towel and to help you clean up a bit.”

“Franky… my condition. It changes nothing. We can’t be together,” Bridget started.

“I don’t wanna hear that Gidge,” Franky said as she shook her head defiantly and felt tears threatened to flood out again.

“We can’t be together. Now after this,” Bridget said as she closed her eyes in pain.

It was like a thousand daggers stabbed at Franky’s heart as she looked at Bridget’s body writhing in pain. Franky walked out of Bridget’s cell and saw that Will was now trying to read one of their magazines with a confused look on his face.

Franky felt better that she was not leaving the injured Bridget all alone as Will would not let anything happen to her.

Franky returned shortly with a washbowl and a small towel.

“What are you doing Franky?” Will asked as he looked up from his magazine.

“Helping her wash up. Better me than you eh?” Franky said as if she was stating the obvious.

Will’s face had some doubts on it but he said nothing so Franky reentered Bridget’s cell.

“Will, how’s she doing?” Vera asked as she approached him.

“Alright, I guess. Stubborn and in pain. Franky’s in there with her. Do you think… she’s you know…” Will said uneasily.

“Oh… no. Nothing like that. She wouldn’t take advantage of Bridget,” Vera said as she cleared her throat.

“Why not?” Will asked puzzled.

“They’re…uh, together.”

“Together? As in a couple? Bridget’s only been here for days. How did Franky swing that?” Will asked amused.

“Uh, it happened when they were both out of prison. They’re actually in a serious relationship but something’s changed between them. I don’t know what it is.”

“Oh, wow… I guess that explains Franky’s behavior,” Will said.

Vera raised her eyebrows and smiled. “I guess I won’t be needed now. I’ll just drop by some other time. Bridget’s dinner will be delivered here and you’ll stay till count yes?”

Will nodded.

***

Franky tried her best to keep her temper in control as she helped clean Bridget up and help her into fresh clothes that were not blood stained. The unknown assailants did a good job of hurting Bridget and Franky felt that if she let her rage out, she would actually be too rough on helping Bridget and so she tried her best to remain calm but when Bridget was all settled in bed, her fury got out.

“Fucking Freak! I’m gonna take her down. Not gonna let her have another chance at you,” Franky said as she paced around angrily.

Bridget’s eyes flew open. “You will do no such thing!” Bridget said firmly and Franky stopped in her tracks.

“Why not? Look at you. You’re in so much pain,” Franky said as she inched closer.

“Promise me” Bridget said through gritted teeth and swollen, bloodshot eyes.

Franky shook her head, “Nuh.”

Bridget used every strength that she could muster to grab Franky’s left forearm. “Promise me you won’t go after Ferguson.”   

Bridget’s arm was aching and begging for release but she would not let go until Franky had promise.

Finally, Franky nodded. Blue eyes searched green eyes intently for sincerity and when it was found, Bridget released her grip on Franky.    

The conversation with Franky and the difficult walk back from medical had finally taken its toll on Bridget for she fell fast asleep.

***

Will did the count for H2 by checking that Bridget was in bed and the rest were outside their cell doors.

Liz had heard about what happened to Bridget and knew it was not going to be easy. When it was all quiet, she decided to go over and check on Bridget. Thankfully she did for Bridget was mumbling incoherently and sweating profusely in bed.

Liz placed the back of her hand on Bridget’s forehead and there was no doubt that she was having a fever.

“Franky! Wake up!” Franky awoke to Liz’s voice. “What the ff---”

But she was cut off by Liz at the mention of Bridget’s name, “It’s Bridget. She’s, she’s having a fever.”

Franky sprung out of bed and rushed over to Bridget’s cell. She would have slept on the floor to keep watch of the blonde but Bridget made her promise not to and seeing how much energy it took to converse with Franky, the brunette agreed to her terms.

Franky placed her hand on Bridget’s forehead and it was burning. There was only one thing left to do: press the forbidden red panic button. 


	15. Maybe She’s Got Like A Crush?

The panic button rang the alarm in the entire H block instead of only H2 and it woke and frustrated most inmates except for Kim Chang who appeared to be troubled and Ferguson who was calm as ever.

Kim ran over to Ferguson’s cell. “What do you think it is this time? Last night was caused by us but this isn’t right?” Kim asked panicked.

“For someone who claims to hate Bridget as much as you do, you seem to have grown a conscience. Now why is that?” Ferguson replied in her usual manipulative tone.

“Look, I just wanted to get her back for stealing Franky. I didn’t mean that I want to shiv the bitch in the leg. An injury that serious could get us in trouble. They’ll be looking our way.”

Ferguson studied Kim for a while before speaking. “The shiv in her leg, it served a purpose. You did not drive that shiv into her leg and the attack on Bridget was surgical and methodical. It would never lead back to us,” Ferguson said proudly as a smile crept up her face.

“What about Franky?” Kim asked.

“And what about Franky?”

“As in she’s not stupid, she’ll know it’s us,” Kim said, realizing that she could now get more than only a bitch slap from Franky.

“Franky can’t take us all on her own. She can try but she’s not going to,” Ferguson said vaguely. 

Kim rolled her eyes and walked back to her cell. She knew that conversing with a psychopath was not going to be much of a relief.

Ferguson stood in front of her metal mirror, a creepy smile spreading in her face.

There was a dual measure to everything that Ferguson did. Franky could not take her on due to Bridget's insistence and her desire to get out of prison. Franky and Bridget's relationship was broken due to Tess being killed and the pain of it made their relationship unmendable. Bridget could never take Ferguson on now that she would never be whole on an emotional and physical state. Bridget in prison was also dual for it serves as payback for that psychopath diagnosis and for rendering Vera powerless. Moreover, Bridget’s assault served two purposes, one, to keep her out of the warehouse and two, to solidify her alliance with Kim. Vera would be taken down by the loss of both Jake and Bridget. It was all interrelated.

Ferguson smiled. All the chess pieces are in place. The wheels are in motion.

***

“What the fuck took you guys so long?” Franky asked as she turned around and saw Will rushing in. She had place a wet towel on Bridget’s forehead in an effort to cool the fever, it was no good.

“Alright, stand back,” Will said as he picked up the rambling Bridget out of bed.

Franky followed behind like a scared puppy until they reached the bars where Linda was standing in guard of the other inmates. “That’s as far as you go, Doyle.”

Will turned around to face Franky. “Don’t worry,” he said before walking off to the exit where the ambulance was waiting.

Franky was once again helpless and resorted to thrash her cell once more. When that gave no release, she stormed around in her cell. She realized that she would do anything to be able to follow Bridget to the hospital. To hear what a real doctor had to say instead of Nurse Radcliffe who only seems to be interested in being men’s sexual object.

Franky started pacing again. She was desperate to find some way to decrease the anxiety that she was feeling. She needed to vent but no actions taken by her so far seemed to work. Oh, how Franky wished that Bridget was around for guidance but it was because of Bridget that Franky had become this miserable. Nothing else would unnerve her this way.

It crossed her mind as to talk to Liz about her current emotional state since Liz was someone she loved and trusted. But this was not only Franky’s life. It was Bridget’s and exposing the relationship could terminate Bridget’s career. Sure, Bridget had said that she would not mind finding another job just to be with Franky but Franky could not do it. Bridget’s whole life has been about helping people. Moreover, Franky was considering telling an alcoholic, an alcoholic who in her relapse nearly told the whole prison about Franky killing Meg Jackson. No, Franky could not take such a risk especially if it could hurt the blonde. She has done enough hurting already.       

***

Liz, Allie and Sue could all hear Franky thrashing her cell and her strangled cries in the silence of the night. They were worried but they knew better than to confront Franky head on when she was in such a mental state. They knew it would only serve to worsen the state of affairs.

Without knowing, Allie and Sue walked out of their cells and approached Liz’s seeing that Liz knew Franky the best. Allie looked at Sue knowingly and they stepped into Liz’s cell. Liz was seated on her bed with a concerned expression.

“Hey Liz, Franky’s state got you worried too?” Allie asked as she sat on Liz’s bed.

Liz nodded.

Sue closed the cell door and walked closer to the two.

“Why is she acting like that? I mean, we all like Bridget but Franky is undoubtedly taking it harder than all of us. Why?” Allie asked.

“I…I don’t know what’s eating her up,” Liz said. “But it’s not the first time.”

“Maybe she’s got like a crush?” Sue suggested naively.

“On Bridget?” Liz asked confused.

“You might be onto something, Boomer,” Allie said thoughtfully.

“You reckon?” Sue asked surprised.

“You know it fits. The way Franky looks at her. Looks out for her. Got all upset when you made her nose bleed,” Allie explained.

“Yeah, yeah, and how Franky watches her sleep, gives up yard time for her, gives her backrubs,” Sue said as her eyes appeared wider.

“It’s also been awhile since Franky has been with any of the girls. Jodi Spiteri was the last. Even when Kim came over to offer herself, I overheard Franky telling her that she wasn’t interested,” Liz said.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even know if Franky would have a crush. She looks like the kind of person who charges head first,” Allie said as she remembered her close encounter with Franky.

“Well, Bridget’s not the usual girls that Franky takes just to have sex with,” Liz said.

“Wow,” Sue said.

The three ladies thought quietly about the revelation that they may have just uncovered.

***

Bridget’s doctor, Dr. Katherine Reigns was kind and gentle. She was professional but she felt herself blush and feelings of infatuation built up when she saw Bridget’s photo for identification in her medical file. She’s beautiful, Katherine thought to herself. She had troubles believing that the person in the photo could be a hardened criminal like the ones that she had treated on rare occasions.

Katherine was of Franky’s height and built. That was the only physical attributes that they shared. Her shoulder length blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled. Her facial expressions were soft and welcoming. 

“Ms. Westfall, how are you feeling?” Katherine asked cheerfully.

“Like I deserve every blow,” Bridget responded in her usual gloom.

“Your fever was pretty high when they got you here but it’s now under control,” Katherine informed.

Bridget exhaled in reply.

“Your leg wound is rather serious and it caused your fever so you’re going to be kept here for observation. Can I ask what you did to be beaten like this? Because your photo does not capture any signs of aggression” Katherine asked.

“Are you asking me if I went looking for trouble because I was somewhat suicidal? That you’re wondering if you should get a psych evaluation to determine if I should be on a suicide watch?” Bridget asked sharply.

Katherine was taken aback by how instinctive this inmate appeared to be. She prided herself on being subtle on her approaches and regularly got people to open up to her. What would an inmate know about psych evaluation procedures, she wondered.

“You might as well be thinking out loud there,” Bridget said dryly.

Katherine’s mind had finally come back when Bridget spoke again and all she managed was, “Huh?”

Bridget let out a throaty laugh and it was a sound that Katherine found extremely harmonious but then Bridget stared coughing. The compassionate doctor quickly patted Bridget’s back soothingly, careful to not cause more pain and she reached over to hand Bridget some water to drink.

“You’re still thinking and now you’re staring too although I can’t see you clearly,” Bridget observed after she settled down. “You’re wondering about what I did to end up in prison and you’re curious about what I know of the psych evaluation as I am an inmate.”

Katherine stared at Bridget sheepishly. “How are your observations so astute?” she blurted out.

Bridget sighed, “Years of psychology. That’s what.”

“You’re a psychologist?!”

“Was a forensic psychologist,” Bridget corrected. “Are you trying to wake the whole hospital?”

“How does one be a forensic psychologist and end up as an, an, an…” Katherine was at a loss for words.

“An inmate?” Bridget offered.

Katherine nodded.

“One stupid drunken mistake,” Bridget said, shrinking into her cheerless state again.

“Wow, uh, I had no idea. Rest well and I’ll check up on you in the morning,” Katherine said in a flushed state and practically ran out of Bridget’s room. 

As Katherine made her flurried escape, Will walked slowly into the room surprised at the doctor’s disposition.

“Did you say something to her that caused such a reaction?” Will asked.

“Yeah, I told her I was convicted for being a cannibal,” Bridget said sarcastically.

Will thought that whatever Bridget was feeling it would probably calm down by morning and it was probably exhaustion that made her snappy. Gently, he checked that Bridget was still handcuffed to the bed and Bridget rolled her eyes in a way that her injuries permitted. “I’ll be outside if you need me. Good night, Bridget.”

“Gnight, Will.” Bridget said as she closed her eyes in her new dark room. It was just another night without Franky to hold her. Get used to it, she told herself.


	16. Are You Ready To Talk Now?

**Flashback:**

Bridget was enjoying a nice bubble bath while reading a book and having a glass of wine. She had a pretty easy day at Wentworth and had no need for overtime. The house was quiet as Franky was not back from work yet.

Then, Bridget heard the front door slam shut and hurried footsteps could be heard around the house. “Gidget,” Franky called out loudly and Bridget had no need to respond as Franky had already reached the doorway of the bathroom. Franky’s eyes darted around Bridget’s face. “Good, you’re naked. Get up,” she said detachedly as she raised her eyebrows.

“Why? If you want to poop, there’s another bathroom,” Bridget said unamused by her girlfriend’s sudden cold behavior.

“No, I don’t wanna take a shit. Now, get up,”

This time it was Bridget’s turn to raise her eyebrow. “Why?”

“‘Cos I wanna fuck ya,” Franky said expecting Bridget to get up.

“No.”

Franky walked over to the tub and towered over Bridget, looking down at her, green eyes piercing.

“Are you threatening me?”

“I just want you to get up,” Franky said maintaining her tough stance over Bridget, eyes darting around Bridget’s face.

Bridget exhibited no emotions but said dryly, “Intimidation. I don’t like it. I don’t respect it.”

At that, Franky pursed her lips and stood up. “Fine,” she muttered and walked out of the bathroom but that was not the end, she walked out of the front door with a loud slam.

Bridget sighed and sank lower into the comforting waters. She closed her eyes and wondered to herself about what she expected when she fell for someone like Franky Doyle. Even people with no past as traumatic as Franky’s childhood could always surprise people with a dramatic change of character so what more of a person like Franky. A part of Bridget wondered if Franky left to go and fuck the brains out of some weak-willed bimbo.  

Franky did not come home that night. In fact, Bridget did not see the brunette for a whole week. She ducked all of Bridget’s calls, made no attempt to contact Bridget and when Bridget went to Franky’s bedsit, she never appeared to be around. Then after a week, Bridget got ready for work as usual and when she opened the front door, she found Franky passed out on the porch. Pissed from the night before.

“Franky,” Bridget called out as she reached down to touch Franky's face.

Franky stirred and looked at Bridget for a moment before registering who she was looking at.

“Are you finally ready to tell me what’s wrong?” Bridget asked composedly.

Instead of a reply, Franky struggled to stand up, pushing away Bridget’s helping hand. Bridget’s calm tone seemed to infuriate the brunette further and without a word, she walked off and got into her car. She drove away leaving Bridget dumbfounded at her porch.

Another week went by with no contact from Franky whatsoever and Bridget was getting exasperated with the brunette’s conduct so she decided that a distraction was necessary. She decided to visit the club that she and Franky frequented at times on her own. She had purposely chosen to dress provocatively, playing on her strengths. She showed off her figure by putting on a sleeveless dark blue dress, covered in lace and showing off her cleavage. The dress hugged her in all the right places and had a plunging back. She paired her outfit with dark blue stilettoes and a shimmery white leather clutch. Next, she put extra effort into emphasizing her features with makeup and made sure her hair was perfect before hopping into her car.

The club was full as usual and Bridget had half hoped that she would spot Franky among the crowd but there was no such luck. However, Bridget could feel pairs of eyes on her, men and women, and she relished those lustful stares for that was now lacking in her life. She walked over to the bar and ordered a Cosmopolitan for herself. Men and women came over and offered to buy her drinks but she politely in her seductive way refused them.

A few drinks later, Bridget was starting to forget about a certain brunette who had captured her thoughts and consciousness.

“Would you like to dance? I’ve never seen a more sophisticated woman than the one I’m looking at right now,” a voice said.

Bridget turned around a saw an attractive woman whose lips were curved into a seductive smile. Bridget squinted her eyes and at that, the stranger was passable for a Franky replacement. What the heck, Bridget thought, at the way Franky and me are going, I may as well be single. “Lead the way,” Bridget said with a low tone and a sensual smile forming.

The stranger’s smile became wider and she stretched out her hand to which Bridget took. The stranger led her to the center of the dance floor where the music was pulsating. Bridget’s body gave into the music and began to lose control, enjoying the company of the enticing stranger. The music was so different than the ones that Franky and Bridget were used to dancing back at Bridget’s place. Bridget was beginning to enjoy the change. Soon, the stranger’s hands were wandering about Bridget’s body in a desirous way and Bridget reciprocated. It felt good to be touched in such a way and it was different from how Franky touches Bridget. It was electrifying for Bridget to touch the unfamiliar body. She was in a trance.  

“Bridget,” an all too familiar voice said, snapping Bridget out of her daze.

“Do you know her?” the stranger asked Bridget.

“I might as well don’t,” Bridget said and as she was about to continue dancing with the stranger, Franky grabbed her hand and guided her off the dance floor. Bridget plopped herself on a bar stool and as Franky kept her head down trying to think of what to say to the blonde, Bridget motioned for the bartender to make her another drink. She gulped down the Cosmopolitan before Franky could stop her.            

Franky let out a sigh and once again held on to Bridget’s hand to guide her out of the club. Bridget was now walking zigzagged behind Franky and was clumsily fumbling for her keys. Franky grabbed the blonde’s keys when she had found them and opened the passenger door for Bridget to get in.

As Franky drove, she stole glances at the blonde, taking in how beautiful her angry lover was. She was trying to decide if the blonde was too pissed to have a conversation.

“You could have got in trouble back there,” Franky said softly.

“I could but what’s it to you?” Bridget snarked as she continued to look out the car window. 

Franky sighed before saying, “You know I care.”

“Not for these two weeks I don’t. You just disappeared.”

“I know, it was wrong of me,” Franky said as she pulled up in the driveway.

Bridget grunted and got out of the car.

Franky followed the stumbling Bridget watchfully from behind, ready to catch her if she loses her balance.    

Bridget made it to the bedroom and was struggling to get her tight dress off so Franky stepped in to help her remove it. Franky desperately sucked in air when saw that Bridget was not wearing any underwear, she was trying to keep her craving to touch Bridget at bay. Bridget was too desirable and delicious but Franky knew her desire would not be granted. Franky struggled to recover as she needed to help the blonde take her heels off. When Bridget was free, she climbed on the bed and positioned herself as a starfish, successfully blocking Franky from climbing into bed with her. Franky pouted but she nodded, understanding why the blonde behaved in such a manner so she pulled the covers to cover Bridget’s tempting naked body.

Franky closed the bedroom door quietly behind her.

Bridget woke up in the morning and saw that she only had thirty minutes before she had to meet one of her clients outside of Wentworth. Quickly, she showered and got dressed and on her way out she was met with an overcompensating Franky who said with a smile, “I made breakfast.”

“I’m going out,” Bridget said coldly.

“No, no, no, you can’t. I made breakfast.”

Bridget stared at Franky glassily and said, “You’ve relinquished your right to tell me what I can or can’t do, especially in my own house.”

Franky swallowed hard, knowing that the blonde meant business so she let her walk out the front door without any more fuss.

Bridget excelled at calming herself and fronting her usual professionalism when meeting her client but she did not feel like going home after for she knew that Franky was going to be waiting for her. So, she decided to treat herself to a delightful lunch and some white wine.

When Bridget opened her front door, just as expected, Franky was there like a puppy awaiting its owner, complete with hopeful green eyes. Bridget rolled her eyes and walked past her. The blonde could smell and see that Franky had prepared lunch as she was on her way to the bedroom. Franky trailed behind Bridget cautiously.

“Gidge,” Franky finally called out, the heartbreak apparent in her voice as she gently tugged at Bridget’s right last two fingers.

It almost made Bridget break her emotionless exterior but she managed a detached, “We’ll talk later. Still hungover” as she flicked Franky’s hand away. The blonde was determined to make the brunette stew a little longer in her mess.

Franky made no more attempts to follow Bridget into the bedroom for the blonde was walking steadily this time.

Bridget was just resting in bed, unable to fall asleep even with her eyes closed. She was lying on her stomach when Franky entered the room. Bridget only internally rolled her eyes for she wanted to look like she was asleep.

Franky sat on the floor, leaning by the bed with her back facing Bridget.

Bridget knew that Franky was finally going to pour her heart out for she thought that Bridget was not listening.

“Bridget,” she began. “I know that I’ve been a fool these past two weeks. I’ve hurt you by objectifying you and reducing you to only being my sex toy which you are not. You deserve much better than this and I should have handled my shit better. Last night was a real eye opener. Call it fate or whatever that we ended up at the same place. Seeing that stranger touch you and you touching her back, it flew me off my rails. My blood was boiling and I realized that I didn’t even deserve to feel that way. If I wasn’t the idiot that I am, that would be me touching you and you touching me. Instead, I created a way that sent you away from me and I’m so sorry. I don’t know how I can fix this. You used to look at me with empathy and love but last night and today, you hardly look at me and when you did, you might as well be shooting daggers at me.” Franky looked down at her hands and started to sniff and cry.

A tear flowed from Bridget’s eye too and she knew that it was time to break her silence. Slowly, she reached out her hand and stroked Franky’s hair from behind. Franky turned around with sad puppy eyes but a smile was forming on her face.

“Gidge, I’m so sorry,” Franky said as she started to sob louder.

“I’m sorry too, Franky. I shouldn’t have danced like that with that stranger but I was just so frustrated. Our home was starting to feel just like a house without you and for a moment, I just wanted to forget all about it.”

Franky shook her head and said, “It’s all my fault.”

“Are you ready to talk now?” Bridget asked.

Franky nodded. “We can reheat the lunch I made for dinner,” Franky suggested hopefully.

“Sure, Franky,” Bridget said naturally.

Franky beamed a smile at Bridget and rushed out of the bedroom.

Dinner was lovely and Franky had explained to Bridget as well as she could that her odd behavior was due to meeting her father and his desire to reconnect with her.

“You could have came right out and talked to me about it. You know that right?” Bridget eyed wearily at Franky.

Franky nodded, “I know. Be patient with me. I know I’ll keep screwing up but don’t give up on me. We’re still together right?”

Bridget studied Franky’s face, “Do you want us not to be?”

“No, no, no I just don’t know if my apology is enough to keep you,” Franky said with her head down.

“It’s enough for now. It’s progress on your end.”

Franky looked up, beaming yet another smile at Bridget.

Bridget smiled back and got up to clear the table.

“Oh, no. I got this,” Franky said as she placed her hand on Bridget’s to stop her.

“Well, you made dinner. I should clear up,” Bridget said confused.

“Not tonight. Tonight, you’ll be princess and I’ll be servant.”

Bridget shrugged in agreement.

Franky looked at Bridget shyly and asked, “Gidge, can I have a kiss?”

Bridget motioned for Franky to come closer with her finger and Franky practically flew over to clash mouths with Bridget, placing one hand behind Bridget’s head and her other hand on Bridget’s lower back. Franky used her tongue to ask for access and she was granted entry into Bridget’s mouth. Before they finally broke apart due to breathless, Franky gave Bridget’s firm butt a tight squeeze and when the kiss ended, Bridget had to hold onto a dining chair for support.

“Well, that wasn’t a kiss,” Bridget said with air quotation when she said ‘a kiss’. “That was an assault on my mouth.”

Franky smiled as if she was a kid whose hand was caught in a cookie jar.  “That’s to make up for the two weeks. Go relax on the couch. When I’m done here, we’ll watch whatever sappy movie you want.”

“Oh, in that case, I’m gonna pick the sappiest,” Bridget teased and Franky just smiled instead of shudder like she usually does.

Soon, they were both cuddled together under a blanket and watching the movie that Bridget had picked. When the movie ended, the lovers proceeded to a full on make out session on the couch.

* * *

 

As Bridget sat on her hospital bed, she suddenly remembered why Franky had chosen to try and forcefully have sex with her in an attempt to push her away. It was her strong reaction to it in the first place. Wow, she is smart, she thought as a smile crossed her bruised face. But then her smile faded as she remembered how violent Franky was and how much it fucking hurt her. Franky had actually attacked her physically. What if that was not the last that she would see of Franky’s violent side. 


	17. Won't That Lead Back To You?

Katherine could not wait to visit the captivating inmate. Bridget had consumed her mind. She could not wait for the time to do her rounds. Maybe she could figure out what made her so drawn to Bridget. Was it because she was intelligent? Didn’t have tattoos like the other inmates she treated? Those intense blue eyes which seem to see right through her? Or was it the softness of her skin, the firmness without excessive muscularity? Oh, she could not pinpoint it. 

And despite her strong work ethics, she gave into temptation and took a photo of Bridget's picture from her medical file. As she rested in the on-call room, she took her phone out and studied every feature of the other blonde closely. There were certain degrees of Bridget that terrified her too. The darkness which led her to believe that Bridget may be suicidal. However, there was probably no point in ordering a psych evaluation on someone that experienced. She would probably say all the right things and talk her way out of a psych ward. But if she failed and ended up in the psych ward, it could damage Bridget further since the psych wing was petrifying.

Katherine checked her watch anxiously waiting for 6am and it came slowly ticking by. When it was 5.50am, Katherine jumped out of bed and said “yes” out loud. She was embarrassed at her own outburst even when no one witnessed it.

Katherine walked over as evenly as she could manage and saw the correctional officer sitting outside Bridget's room.

“Hi, I'm here to check on the patient. Was she okay during the night?” Katherine asked trying to sound calm but there were butterflies in her stomach.

“She didn't call out for anything but she seems to think that she deserves the pain.”

“I caught on to that last night too.”

Will nodded. “Did she really tell you that she was convicted for being a cannibal?”

Katherine’s face twisted in horror. “She didn't. Is she?!”

Will laughed, “I knew it. No, she's not. Her committal date hasn't even been set.”

Relief washed over Katherine and she could stand properly again. “She behaves like she's been given a life sentence.”

“She's taken a darker turn in life, struggling with her new life. Are you comfortable with treating her? I could request a change of doctors,” Will offered her an out.

Oh, no. No way. “Yes, I’m comfortable with treating her.” She gave her best reassuring smile.

Will smiled back warmly.

Katherine was now smiling harder. She's not even guilty yet, she thought. “Well, I better go check on her.”

Will nodded.

“Good morning Ms. Westfall, don't get startled, I'm going to turn on the lights,” Katherine said softly.

“I've been up for a while now. Prison time,” Bridget responded calmly.

“You couldn't sleep? Are you uncomfortable?” Katherine flipped the light switch on and saw Bridget staring blankly at the hospital drapes.

“My whole fucking life is uncomfortable,” Bridget retorted.

Katherine stopped short of her approach to Bridget upon hearing Bridget's tone.

Bridget sensed Katherine's uneasiness and reached her free hand up to rub her temple, “Look, I'm sorry. For yesterday and just now. Given the years of training, I was supposed to emulate an open and warm presence but I failed at that. You were tensed up and I played on it.”

“How did you know I was tensed up?” As soon as it escaped her lips, she wanted to smack herself. Nice going. Asking a psychologist that question.

“Your body language screamed it and it was also evident in your voice,” Bridget said not minding the outwardly stupid question. She frowned when she saw Katherine still not approaching her.

“I promise I won't bite,” Bridget said as she offered a small smile.

Katherine laughed thinking that it sounded natural but it was too high pitched. God, this woman is darkly humorous.

Bridget crooked her head at the doctor and the doctor walked closer.

“Ha funny. I talked to Mr. Jackson, he says you're not a cannibal.” Katherine walked up to Bridget's bed.

“There's still time,” Bridget grinned.

Katherine shifted her weight uneasiness and to that she was rewarded with another heavenly raspy laugh. “Come on, you're too easy. I'm not insane.”

“You're actually incredibly brilliant, perhaps insanity is only a step away,” she said in a neutral tone. Yes! She was proud of her banter.

“Oh? And how would you know that?” Bridget asked entertained.

“I looked you up and the papers you coauthored are incredibly written,” Katherine confessed.

“That seemed like a lifetime away,” Bridget said shrinking back into her shell.

Oh no, she was just starting to be a little cheerful. Katherine inwardly kicked herself. How do I make her laugh again? she wondered.

Katherine cleared her throat, “Uh, I'm going to touch you now. I need to check your wounds.” She waited for Bridget's response knowing that inmates needed to be told before they are touched since prison is a terrifying place.

Bridget just shrugged, indifferent.

Katherine placed her hand tenderly on Bridget's bandage, unwrapping it. “Do you feel any pain? Any discomfort? Tell me the truth okay? No more ‘I deserve every blow’ lines because it could be serious.”

Bridget sighed and said, “No, last night was comfortable. The bed here is a lot more comfortable but my leg hurts, it twitches.”

A big smile spread across Katherine's face. Bridget was cooperating with her!

“Mmmm, Dr. Reigns, you behave like you've just won the lottery.”

“Well, you can call me Katherine or some people call me Charlie,” Katherine said as she tried hard to keep her tone smooth.

“In that case, call me Bridget, Chuck,” the patient smiled and the doctor melted on the inside.

“Chuck?” Katherine asked.

“Short for Charlie. Do you mind if I call you Chuck?” Bridget asked.

You can call me anything, Katherine thought but instead she just shook her head. She was giddy. They were on a first name basis! Oh, get it together, she told herself. You are a professional.

She had hope hard that there would be minimal to no scaring on Bridget's leg as she cleaned and redid the sutures when Bridget was brought in.

“I'll, uh, come check in on you in a few hours,” Katherine said with some unhappiness that her time with Bridget was over.

Bridget smiled and tugged at the handcuffs, “Can't go anywhere.”

“Mr. Jackson,” Katherine called.

Shortly, Will stepped inside quizzingly, “Yes?”

“Can't you take her cuffs off?”

“Prison policy,” Will said empathetically.

“But with her injuries, she'll never be able to outrun you,” Katherine pleaded her case.

“He's not being mean, Chuck. I am an inmate. He's doing his job and he's a friend,” Bridget said as she remembered how Bea's escape had caused him a four-month suspension. Bridget was grateful for Katherine trying to help.

Hearing Bridget call her Chuck sent shivers down her spine in a good way. She nodded, seeing that Bridget was comfortable with Will's decision.

When Katherine walked off, Will walked over to sit in a chair. “I see you’re feeling better. You’ve even changed your doctor’s name and she didn’t seem to mind it, hey,” he detected.

“I am.”

“Great cos I've been holding it in. You and Franky, hey,” he said.

Oh, shit, Bridget thought. How did he know?

“Vera told me.” He replied as if reading her mind. “I mean it wasn't like it just came up. I was concerned if Franky was taking advantage of you.”

“Yeah, Franky and I were together. I don't know if we can ever be anymore but I love her, Will. I really do,” Bridget said as she looked down. “That’s why I need a favor. I need to make a call to my lawyer,” Bridget said.

“You know I can't do that but I am happy you finally want to fight your case, hey.” Will said, pleased that the bashing had kicked some sense into Bridget.

“It's not for me. I deserve to rot in Wentworth. It's for Franky. She's going to go ballistic since I'm here and she doesn't know how I'm doing. She'll take on Ferguson. I made her promise not to but I can't remind her from here. If she does it, she's really going to leave Wentworth in a coffin.”

Will let out a frustrated sigh. “Won't that lead back to you?”

“My lawyer isn't going to represent her. I'm going to call him to hire a firm or for that firm to hire another firm as long as it doesn’t lead back to me. A firm that has an in-house private investigator. To find the link between Iman and Pennisi. That's the only way to save Franky. You forgave Franky for what she's done to you. Surely you see that she's worth the redemption.”

Will knew that Bridget was right. He forgave Franky for killing Meg. He handed his phone over to Bridget.

“Make it quick, hey. I'll stay outside to make sure no one walks in on you with my phone,” he said. He double checked Bridget's cuff.

“Relax, you gave me a phone and not a key to these cuffs,” Bridget said.

Will nodded and left.

Bridget then quickly made her call.


	18. Aren't You A Little Angel?

Lunch was served and Bridget was thankful that it was a little better than what was served at Wentworth. It paled in comparison to Franky's cooking but it would have to suffice. Bridget saved her orange jello for last but now her wounded hands made it difficult to open the seal.

Her help came in the form of Katherine. “Well, well, look who’s in need of saving?” Katherine teased.

“Aren't you a little angel?”

“Hand it over,” Katherine said as she stretched her hand out.

When Bridget placed the pudding in Katherine’s hand, her hand came into contact with Katherine's, causing the doctor to cursed internally, wanting more. It was their first skin to skin contact for she had always touched Bridget with surgical gloves on.

Bridget blissfully dug her spoon into her jello and she could not help but moan in pleasure.

Oh, what a wonderful sound, Katherine thought and wondered what sounds would escape Bridget if she was to pleasure her. “What? They don't have jello in prison?” she asked playfully.

“No, not for the time I've been in there,” Bridget said. “You're still not comfortable with me, are you?”

“What makes you say that?” Katherine asked. Oh, dear, I've got to stop asking these questions, she thought. But she intrigues me and reads me like a book, the inner her whined.

“You've constantly shifted your weight, your inflection is unsteady and you hide behind these playful remarks in which you're proud of,” Bridget said as she narrowed her eyes at Katherine, observing if she was correct.

Katherine let out a shaky breath, “Wow” was all she could managed.

Bridget gave a husky laugh and grinned. “There it goes again.”

Katherine pouted a little but on the inside, she was rejoicing.

“Dr. Reigns, I need to give the patient a sponge bath,” Nurse Janet Harper said as she appeared behind Katherine.

Katherine was about to excuse herself to let Nurse Harper do what she needed to do but before she could do any of that, she heard Bridget growled, “No.”

Both nurse and doctor were equally confused.

Bridget’s blue eyes were cold and unyielding.

“It’s part of procedure,” Nurse Harper tried again.

“I said no,” Bridget snarled.

Katherine looked apologetically at Nurse Harper, “Why don’t you let me talk to the patient first?”

Nurse Harper nodded and left.

Katherine sat down so that she could look at Bridget, confused blue eyes to steely blue eyes, “Okay, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“Bridget, it’s not nothing. If it’s nothing, you would have let Nurse Harper do what she’s paid to do and since we are getting along, humor me.”

Bridget pouted and suddenly seemed less matured. “Don’t like.”

“What don’t you like? That your body is bruised? That you want another nurse?”

Bridget looked down and shook her heard.

Arrggghh, Katherine thought. For a woman who uses words for everything, Bridget was now shutting down.

“Tell me so I can help,” Katherine pressed.

“I don’t like people who I’m not romantically attached with see me naked let alone touch me,” Bridget said in a small voice, barely audible.

Katherine did not know how to proceed. “You know we helped you change and inspected every inch of you when you were admitted, right?”

Bridge’s cheeks were flushed under the bruising, her head was still down. “Was unconscious, nothing I could do.”

Katherine racked her brain for a solution. “Okay, there’s a tub in the bathroom. You can’t wet your head and leg so I suppose less water in the tub. It’s going to be hard for you to get in and out of the tub. Can you manage it?”

Bridget nodded.

“I’ll run the bath then,” Katherine said as she got up. What a complicated woman, she thought to herself as she filled the tub less than halfway with water. Then, she placed a fresh towel, wash cloth and hospital gown by the tub. Next, she called Will to uncuff Bridget.

Katherine pushed Bridget’s wheelchair right to the side of the bathtub. “Everything you need is here and call if you need help. Please don’t hurt yourself.”

Bridget nodded and said, “Thank you.”

Katherine smiled and closed the door behind her.

Slowly, Bridget untied her gown and slid into the inviting waters. It was a sweet relief to her. To not be cuffed and be alone. Katherine had gotten the temperature just right for Bridget and the patient appreciated it deeply. On and off, Katherine would call out and wait for Bridget’s reply, just to ensure that she was alright. It took her quite long but she was finally feeling clean so she wiped herself dry and put on her new gown. Then she hobbled back in her wheelchair and called for Katherine.

Soon, Bridget was cuffed back on the bed and Bridget looked at Katherine gratefully. Katherine smiled in return. Then, her brows furrowed as she heard her pager go off. “I need to go. My interns are paging me. I’ll come back later to check on you.”

Bridget nodded and Katherine’s insides were leaping for joy as she observed a hint of sadness from Bridget.

Bridget closed her eyes and thought, what are you doing? You can see how she dotes over you and you fuel it. Bridget let out a sigh. Everything with Katherine was easy and light, nothing forced. There was no emotional baggage. When she was with Katherine, she felt like she was starting to be herself and really laughed because there was some happiness to be found.

***

Franky noticed odd glances from Liz, Sue and Allie but she was too emotionally stressed out to open that can of worms. She drove herself into work and with her spare time, she resulted to split it into half. One, she was planning to go through every detail in Bridget’s file so that she can poke holes in it. Two, she was planning for the long game.

Although the blonde made her promise not to take on Ferguson, the future lawyer in her thinks that she found a loophole. Bridget did not mention that she could not plan to take on Ferguson and so planning was all Franky was going to do for now. Franky smiled, clearly pleased with herself for keeping within the confines of her promise. 

***

“I told you I’d be back,” Katherine said cheerily as she approached Bridget. She was met with a rather welcoming smile. It is going to take some effort to pry out Bridget’s light as darkness seem to emanate constantly, Katherine realized.

Bridget eyed at the wheelchair that Katherine pushed in. “More tests?”

“Nope, you’ll see,” Katherine flashed a smile before calling for Will.

Will uncuffed Bridget and together with Katherine, they helped Bridget into the wheelchair. Bridget was now cuffed to the wheelchair and Katherine draped a blanket over Bridget’s legs and covered her left hand so that the handcuff was not seen. 

“Chuck, where are we headed?” Bridget asked.

Katherine just smiled and realized Bridget could not see her since she was pushing the wheelchair. She rolled her eyes. “Be patient,” she whispered to Bridget.

Will was walking a few steps behind the ladies, giving them some sense of privacy. He did not mind the walk as it gave him a chance to stretch his legs.

When Bridget saw the pediatrics sign, her heart started pounding. She knew where they were headed. “Stop!”

Katherine screeched the wheelchair to a halt. She was befuddled. “Bridget, the pediatrics ward is the happiest place in the hospital and you need some cheering up,” she said innocently.

“Turn around,” Bridget said darkly in a tone that was unacquainted to Katherine. Bridget was close to hyperventilating. She gripped hard at the armrests on the wheelchair.

Katherine turned to Will for help and she knew Will understood the reason. “Is there somewhere else we could go?” he offered.

“Uh, can we go outdoors? There are benches at the front entrance of the hospital.”

Will thought for a moment before saying, “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Golly, was Katherine thankful for Will. She began pushing the silent but heavy breathing Bridget out to the entrance.

When the cold wind blew at Bridget’s face, her tension lessened.

Will sat on a nearby bench and casually watched Bridget. Katherine sat on a bench next to Bridget’s wheelchair.

“I’m sorry that the pediatrics wing made you upset. Perhaps it was a bad thing to try and surprise you,” Katherine started.

“No, that outburst was on me. Uncalled for,” Bridget said, still quite in her dark place.

“I hope this isn’t a bad surprise but I brought you another jello,” Katherine said as she took out a lime jello from her doctor’s coat.

Bridget’s expression lightened and Katherine took it as a green light to open it up and offer it to Bridget.

Bridget gratefully accepted and took a spoonful. “The lime tastes better.” Bridget smiled.

There she is! That light was back, Katherine thought to herself.

“Thanks, Chuck.”

“You’re welcome.” Katherine said and a sudden boldness came over her. She reached over and patted Bridget’s uncuffed hand. Her hand was warm, soft and smooth. Oh, how Katherine wish she could linger without appearing as if she was taking advantage.

“I see that you now no longer think of me as a hardcore criminal,” Bridget said as she glanced at Katherine.

“What made you think that I thought of you as hardcore?”

“You announce before you touch me. Just now, touched my hand without telling me in advance,” Bridget said amused.

“I think I’m confident that you’re not a violent offender. In fact, there’s a lack of physicality with you.”

Bridget smirked. “I could say the same of you.”

“And you’d be right to,” Katherine smiled warmly.

Bridget was about to smile back but at the last second, she sneezed. “Excuse me.”

“You’re cold. Let’s get you back inside,” Katherine said concerned as she passed Bridget a tissue.

“No, I don’t want to. Ever since I’ve been in prison, this is the first time that the air feels fresher. No walls to block my view. I can feel the breeze on my skin.”

Empathy filled Katherine and she reached over and held Bridget’s hand. She wanted to give a gentle squeeze but she lacked the courage.

Katherine’s touch did not trouble Bridget for she closed her eyes and breathe in deeply, savoring the moment of serenity.


	19. Who The F**k Are You?

“Franky, your lawyer’s here,” a correctional officer called out.

“But I’m not expecting her till next week,” Franky said.

The correctional officer shrugged and Franky got off her bed to follow.

Franky stared at the stranger sitting professionally in the private room. She tried to study this unsolicited visitor. Franky’s so-called new lawyer was matured and no doubt experienced. Each move of hers was calculated. She dressed immaculately in a tailor-made grey suit with a white top on the inside and designer shoes to exude professionalism. Her makeup was appropriately suited to her attire, her nails were manicured and she had an expensive haircut, Franky observed. The lawyer stood up when Franky got into the room and said, “Good evening, Franky.”

Franky looked back to check if the correctional officer had closed the door before she turned back to the stranger and asked, “Who the fuck are you?”

The lawyer raised her eyebrows and exhaled, having a distaste towards Franky’s choice of words. “Why don’t we sit down and get started?” she asked calmly.

Franky shrugged but took a seat opposite the lawyer.

“My name is Barbara Lockhart. I’m a senior partner at Jones, Lockhart and Smith. Here’s my card and I’m here to represent your case.” Barbara said as she passed her business card to Franky.

Franky looked at it and it was an impressive card indeed but more questions filled her head. How could someone, who was probably paid over a thousand dollars an hour, sit across from her and want to represent her?

“You’re probably wondering how I’m here,” Barbara observed Franky closely, watching Franky’s eyes flicker about her business card. “Pro bono.”

Franky looked up when she heard Barbara spoke and when she heard her last line, she was incredulous. “No, shit.”

“That’s the official story. The unofficial one, read this,” Barbara reached into her briefcase and handed Franky a piece of folded paper.

_Dear Franky,_

_First of all, sorry for the small font which will make you squint. I refuse to risk the chance that someone might read this over your shoulder or if there’s a camera. Secrecy is of utmost importance here._

_This is Bridget’s lawyer, Jeffrey Mathison. If you don’t know, Jones, Lockhart & Smith is one of the most reputable law firms in Australia. Through various anonymous channels, Ms. Barbara Lockhart has agreed to undertake your case. They have an in-house private investigator to help validate your side of the story. Tell them everything unlike the first lawyer that Bridget hired for you. This firm is committed to prove your innocence and none of it will lead back to Bridget as I made these decisions on her behalf. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jeffrey Mathison_

Franky reread the letter again. The fuck? How did Bridget swing this? she wondered.

“Shall we begin?” Barbara asked when she was certain that Franky was done reading the letter.

***

Bridget sat in her room watching the evening news after dinner. Her nose was starting to water. There was a box of tissue in front of her. She yawned. Hospital was just as boring as prison but in here, there was no threat for her life but there was no Franky either.

Vera cleared her throat as she entered Bridget’s hospital room.

Bridget looked up and smiled. “Hi Vera.”

“Bridget, how are you feeling?”

“Might be getting a flu.”

Vera settled down in a chair. “They treating you alright here? Doyle’s real happy that Will’s the officer here with you.”

Bridget nodded. “How is she?”

“Pretty alright. She seemed focused on something.”

Bridget had a bothered expression, “She’s not trying to take on Ferguson, is she?” 

“I don’t know. Even if she is, Franky’s smart. She’s probably just planning.”

“Then, let’s hope planning is all she does. I made her promise you know. To not take Ferguson on. Could you see that she’s reminded of her promise?”

Vera nodded. “It’s late. It’s good to see you’re doing well. Good night, Bridget,” Vera said as she approached Bridget for a hug.

They hugged briefly and Vera left to fill in some paperwork.

“G’day, you’re Wentworth’s governor, aren’t you? I’m judging based on your uniform if you’re wondering.”

Vera spun around and see a cheerful and attractive blonde doctor.

The doctor stuck her hand out, “I’m Dr. Katherine Reigns. Bridget’s doctor.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you,” Vera shook her hand and smiled.

“Pleasure’s mine,” Katherine said as she returned Vera’s smile.

“When will Bridget be discharged?”

“She’s stable. Her fever’s gone down. She can be discharged by tomorrow morning,” Katherine said.

“That’s great news,” Vera said.

“I want to be invited to Wentworth. To follow up on Bridget’s progress,” Katherine said, cutting to the chase.

“You realize that Wentworth has its own medical staff, right?” Vera asked surprised at the request.

“With all due respect governor, if Bridget had been treated properly when attacked, her wound may not have gotten infected and she would not be brought to the emergency room with a dangerously high fever,” Katherine said in a matter of fact voice.

Vera sighed. She knew the doctor was right. “I don’t know if there’s a budget for it and there are procedures.”

“I’ll do it pro bono and in terms of procedures, you’re the governor. She’s important to you. None of the inmates that I’ve treated ever had their governor come visit,” Katherine confronted.

“Alright, I’ll need your details and I’ll do what I can.” Vera said, reading Katherine’s card. “Trauma surgeon?”

“I’m the head of the department. I was on night duty. Given that I was the senior staff, I had to take the case since there are procedures for patients like Bridget,” Katherine replied unwilling to call Bridget an inmate.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you,” Vera said, wondering about the doctor’s level of dedication. 

Katherine gave a big smile before saying, “Pleasure meeting you.”

That’s a pretty alright governor, Katherine thought as she walked over to her locker to retrieve an item. When taken, she walked to Bridget’s room.

“Hey there jello fan,” Katherine said as she flashed a goofy smile to Bridget. Her smile faded as she saw Bridget sitting in bed with some tissues around her.

“Someone’s made a mess” Katherine teased in a baby voice. She placed her item down on the chair and started throwing the used tissue papers into the bin.

Bridget cocked her head, looking amused at Katherine. “Don’t you think that this is below your paygrade? And you’re not wearing gloves. Not afraid?”

Katherine wore an equally amused smile. “Well, I don’t clean just for anyone,” she said as she walked closer to Bridget.

“I must be special then. What’s with the blanket? Planning a sleepover here?” Bridget asked as she eyed at the cream colored plush fleece blanket on the chair.

Yes, you’ve become very special to me, Katherine thought. Instead she smiled and said, “I brought that for you. I thought you may have caught a cold from today’s outing.”

“I might have but it’s worth it. It doesn’t look like a hospital issued blanket,” Bridget observed.

Katherine blushed instantly. “It’s my personal blanket for when I need to sleep here. But I’m going home tonight so I thought you would like to have it. It’s a lot comfier and softer than the hospital one.”

“Well, what do I need to do to get that blanket?”

“It’s, it’s yours to use if you want it. I didn’t mean to say it in a way that makes you think that there are strings attached,” Katherine stammered, trying to put the patient at ease.

Bridget started laughing, “Still too easy, Chuck.”

Katherine exhaled in relief. “I thought you really believed that I would want to take advantage of you.”

“Would you?”

“No! I, I, just wanted to make sure that you’re comfortable. Seeing that you’ll be discharged soon,” Katherine said as she looked down.

“Back to the life of an inmate,” Bridget said sadly.    

***

Yes! Franky thought to herself. She was finally making good progress with Bridget’s case file. She jotted down her notes and placed them in a neat pile. She may not want me near but she can’t stop me from doing this, Franky thought.

Franky was happy to see Linda in the morning, “Ms. Miles, I need to see the governor. It’s important.”

“Doyle for you governor,” Linda said as she ushered Franky in.

“What is it Franky?” Vera asked as Franky took a sit. Vera thought of getting an early head start with work and she was not too keen to hear that Franky was already looking for her but then she recalled her conversation to Bridget.

“I’ve been going through Bridget’s file. There are questions to be answered in this file. And since Bridget has given up, you need to do it.”

“What makes you think that I can answer the questions you have?”

“No, you can’t answer them. You need to find out these answers. Then, hand it to the police for them to redo their bloody job before Bridget’s committal hearing.”

“Franky, that’s the job for Bridget’s lawyer.”

“Do you know she’s got a shit appointed lawyer? She hired the best lawyer for me and when I fired him, she just hired me a whole fucking law firm but she didn’t hire one for herself. Do ya really want your only friend, with no hidden agendas, to stay here in prison for the rest of her life? Don’t ya owe it to her? She’s in the hospital because you put her in the Green Wall Project! Prison is going to kill her.”

“Okay, Franky I’ll do it. Give me your notes.”

Franky handed her notes over and Vera scanned through, something caught her eye, she gasped.

Franky looked at Vera expectantly.

“Franky, your notes say that Bridget allegedly killed your sister. And… and you’re trying to help her?”

Franky shrugged. “She doesn’t remember committing the crime. There are fucking holes in this. Call it denial or whatever. I’m not satisfied till I know everything there is to know,” Franky said as she furiously wiped at her tears.

“Can you keep an eye out at the warehouse while Bridget isn’t around? Bridget thinks there may be something there. And if you find it, it’s the best way to keep Bridget safe, isn’t it? Also, Bridget’s doing well and she’ll like to remind you of the promise you made” Vera said it despite knowing what it meant to Franky.

Franky blew out a breath. Then, she nodded. Notwithstanding the hurt that she had, there was nothing she would not do to keep Bridget safe and she would need to cancel her escape plans. 

***

“Good morning… are you up?” Katherine called out merrily into the dark room before she switched on the lights. Her reply was the sound of Bridget blowing her nose loudly.

“I feel like crap,” Bridget said as she leaned on her pillow.

“You look like it too,” Katherine teased. She was delighted to see that Bridget had used her blanket to cover the upper half of her body. She knew Bridget could get another blanket from the nurses but she wanted the patient to use something of hers. “Did you sleep?” Katherine asked as she placed her hand on Bridget’s forehead, slight fever.

Bridget leaned into the touch. “Your hand, it seems so cold. So comforting. Couldn’t sleep well,” Bridget slurred. 

Katherine enjoyed every contact with Bridget's head. It was delightful. Katherine felt shocks of electric go through her as she touched Bridget's wonderful skin. Katherine stroked Bridget’s stray strands of hair tenderly and Bridget looked at her.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Because I dirtied your blanket? I’m disgusting I know,” Bridget said as she used her free hand to cover her face.

Oh, no. Bridget’s flu had made her usual perceptiveness dull. She had misread Katherine’s look of admiration to one of disgust. “I’m actually happy you used my blanket and you’re not disgusting,” Katherine said confidently. “Boop,” she said as the touched Bridget’s nose. Her actions startled Bridget as she saw the patients’ eyes grew wide. Katherine was starting to panic, Bridget was wearing an expression that she had never seen before. Subconsciously, she cupped Bridget’s face and look her in the eyes, “Are you okay?”

Bridget’s tired blue eyes refocused at the sound of Katherine’s voice, “I’m okay. It’s just that no one has ever did that to me.”

“What? Boop your nose?”

“Yes,” Bridget said. “I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“Maybe you’ll lighten up if you stop analyzing everything,” Katherine suggested with a smile.

Bridget shrugged.

“By mid-morning, I’m going to have to discharge you,” Katherine said normally but her heart was saddened.

“You want me to stay,” Bridget teased.

Katherine laughed knowing that it was a tease. Unfortunately, there was so much truth in it too. She blushed.

“I can see that you’re blushing,” Bridget continued.

Katherine was thinking of a comeback but she glanced at her expensive silver watch and grimaced, “I got to go.”

“You sure it was not my acute assessment that made you want to leave?” Bridget smirked and raised her eyebrow.

“No, it’s a staff meeting. I’ll come back. Try to get some sleep,” Katherine said and smiled as she touched Bridget’s arm.

***

Will entered Bridget’s room to see the blonde struggling to get into a comfortable position. “You alright there?”

“Just trying to find that spot,” Bridget smiled tiredly.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Did you ever find anything out about the Green Wall project? Any drugs?”

“No, but I may have stumbled upon an unlikely alliance between Sonia and Ferguson.”

“What about Jake? Do you see him skulking around?”

“Jake? Skulking is an interesting word. Why though?”

“Bridget, he’s the dirty officer. If he’s there, then that’s how the drugs are coming in.”

Bridget’s mouth hung open.

“You know something I don’t?” Will asked.

“He’s, he’s been living with Vera as her romantic partner.”

“No…” now it was Will’s turn to be mortified. “She’s sleeping with a drug dealer,” Will said solemnly.

“You need to tell her.”

“I can’t reach her. She’s arrived at work but she left and I can’t get her on her mobile,” Will said exasperatedly as he placed his mobile back into his pocket.  


	20. What Is It You Want, Doyle?

Vera was driving over to the location where Bridget’s car was towed. She made a mental note to herself to pay for the impound fees and have Bridget’s car towed to Wentworth’s guest parking should Bridget ever get out of prison. As she drove, she replayed Franky’s conversation with her and then she thought about Franky’s notes. They were meticulous and convincing. So, Vera had made a few calls to find out where Bridget’s car was impounded.  Then, she left Wentworth for it was still early.

Based on Franky’s notes, Bridget had left her car by a curb and walked into a bar. How Bridget got this far out of town was a total wonder. Vera stepped out of her red car and looked around. It was now clear as to why no one reported a drunk Bridget driving. The street was deserted. Then, Vera spotted a magazine shop, a bakery, a salon and then she saw it, a dive bar. She cringed at it. It looked so dodgy but then she reasoned that in Bridget’s fragile state, she would probably not have noticed. It was a biker’s bar.

Instantly, Vera felt unprepared. She felt small as she approached the wooden single doored entrance. A bell rang as the door was pushed and heads turn to look, all three customers, mostly examining her. Vera was now proud of herself for not wearing her governor uniform into this unfamiliar territory. The bar smelt of stale alcohol and to some extent, spew. Vera had to keep her gag reflexes under wraps. She tried to control her facial expression, keeping it neutral and not of disgust.  

Vera walked up to the burly bartender.

“What can I get you, little lady?”

Although his words sounded derogative, Vera realized that the man did not mean it that way. She cleared her throat. “I, uh, I need information.”

The bartender looked surprised but his eyes were soft, “Okay. What about?”

Vera cleared her throat again and reached into her coat pocket for a picture of Bridget. She passed it to the bartender. “This woman, in the picture, do you remember her?”

“Oh, hell, yeah.” The bartender replied as his eyes filled with light. “She came in about a week ago. It was a Tuesday. Never seen her around before, it was her first time.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you so sure?” Vera asked.

The bartender smiled and lust was apparent in his voice. “‘Cos she’s one hella fine chick. Whole bar, probably five of us, ogled her. Me included,” he said shamelessly.

“Ok. What did she drink and can you tell me exactly what happened when she was here?”

“Well, she drank whiskey. Talked to no one. Kept drinking. Saddest eyes I’ve ever seen. I was even getting worried for her. Wanted to take her keys. She was getting way too pissed. Didn’t wanna lose my liquor license no matter how worth it she was.”

Vera listened intently and scribbled on top of Franky’s notes. “Anything else you can remember?” she asked as she looked up.

“Yeah, there’s one more thing.”

***

Franky was glad that she had a chat with Vera. She was happy that it was a quid pro quo. She had successfully gotten Bridget out of the Green Wall project as part of her agreement to look out at the warehouse. She remembered the conversation:

_“It doesn’t come for free. Me looking out for you at the Green Wall project,” Franky stated calmly._

_Vera sighed exasperatedly knowing the inmate so well. “What is it you want, Doyle?”_

_Franky smiled ever so slightly before she said, “Fire Bridget. Get her out.”_

_“I can’t do that. I’ve already tried. She was determined to stay. Knowing that she’d stumble upon something,” Vera said unenthusiastically._

_“So, you make some shit up. Tell her that in her condition she’s not fit for working or whatever. You’re her friend, and she’s your inmate, under your care. Do you want her to die?” Franky asked as she met Vera’s eyes. “Books. She likes books. Wouldn’t mind being indoors with good books. Give her that,” Franky added._

_“Ok but I have your word that you’ll stay looking out in the warehouse?” Vera asked tightly, using a tone that Franky was used to._

_“Cross my heart,” Franky said as her finger crossed her heart, touching just above the tattoo that she had to get due to Jacqueline Holt's treatment. “But I don't hope to die.” Franky smirked, feeling the need to make light of her vulnerability._

_Vera shook her head but she knew that Franky meant every word when it was concerning Bridget. She would never forget the love that transcended from them as she watched from inside Bridget’s house._

Franky smiled to herself, she was contented. She knew that they both wanted the same thing: Bridget’s safety even when the blonde asserted that she could fight her own battles.

***

Franky walked quietly to Iman’s room. Not sure of what she would find. She was glad that Iman was not around. Maybe she could look around at her cell. She started looking around. Truth be told, the cell was only that big. If anything was hidden, it would soon be found if time permitted.

Franky stayed long enough in prison to know the usual hiding places that an inmate would hide contraband but so far, it was to no avail. Then she found it, her kite pendant. Right where she left it, only that it was in another cell. It was in the Wentworth issued curtain.

Franky held the tiny object in her hand. Glad that she found it but also perplexed as to why Iman would be in possession of it. How and why? They were on top of her list.

Unfortunately, none of those were answered as Iman lunged at Franky with a shiv. Franky fought hard, her years of getting into prison fights were no match for the hardened refugee. They wrestled on the bed, Franky was trying hard to prevent herself from being on the receiving end of the shiv. “Why?” she asked while trying to fend off her attacker.

“He was obsessed with you! It’s the only reason why I got myself caught. So that I could finish you.” Iman hissed.

“You were together? You killed him and put the blame on me!” Franky said. It was more of a statement than that of a question.

“And now the world will never know,” Iman said as she pushed hard to drive the shiv into Franky.

In a speedy motion, an arm got around Iman’s waist and pulled her away from Franky.

Iman let out a surprised cry as she was pried away from Franky.

Franky could finally breathe in relief. Sue had come to her rescue, holding Iman at the wall.

Franky struggled to even her breath out at the close encounter.

“Thanks, Booms.” Franky touched her trusted companion’s shoulder and then she looked at Iman and said, “You killed Pennisi.  You need to make a statement.”

Iman burst into laughter, “You’re better off killing me than getting a confession, you petty idiot. If I can’t kill you, you’ll rot here and I can keep trying to kill you.” Iman looked Franky right in the eyes, “It’s gonna be fun.”

“Let’s go, Booms,” Franky said realizing that if she had given into Iman’s wish, she could kiss her own freedom goodbye.  

***

Vera was glad that she was finally out of that place but as she thought about it, she realized that she harbored prejudice. The bartender was nothing but nice and forthcoming with his information. You need to loosen up, she told herself.

She drove home and went through Franky’s notes. It was now with some answers but she felt that it was not nearly complete. She paced around her house aimlessly. Then she realized her phone was still on silent mode. Shit, ten missed calls from Will. Her heart raced instantly to wonder if it was about Bridget. Immediately, she pressed the call button and Will picked up on the first ring. “Is it Bridget? Is she ok?”

“She’s alright but I need to talk to you,” Will said in a serious tone that sent a chill to Vera. “You should sit down.”

After her enlightening phone call with Will, Vera finally felt confident to present her findings to the local police. She put on her governor uniform again. She drove there quickly but within the confines of the speed limit. She parked her car, hurried up the stairs and through the double doors.

The receptionist greeted Vera with a smile and told her the detective in charge of Bridget’s case would soon see her.

The detective, Detective Malcolm Sanchez, was a tall and serious looking man. He scanned Vera’s findings and looked at her. “Why does the Governor of Wentworth herself digs into her inmate’s case?”

“Only when I think that the system hasn't been fair to my inmate.” Vera said as she walked out of the police station and drove back to Wentworth.

***

Katherine came into Bridget’s room and signed the discharge papers. She looked sadly at Bridget and Bridget mirrored her.

“Thank you for your blanket,” Bridget said as she passed the blanket over to Katherine who took and folded it.

“It was nothing.” Katherine smiled as she tucked the blanket under her right arm. She then placed her hand on Bridget’s hand. The doctor looked at her patient seriously, eyeballs to eyeballs. “Look, I don’t know much about you and I don’t even know what you’re in prison for but what I do know is that you’re a good person. I can see it as clearly as you see through me.” Katherine could see Bridget’s mouth parting, wanting to interject but she placed her finger on Bridget’s soft lips, “Please don’t say anything. Let me finish for I may not have the chance or courage if I let this go.”

Katherine continued, “I trust me because I’ve seen my share of bad guys, having worked as a doctor for over fifteen years and you’re not one despite what you keep thinking and saying. So… I may never see you again but fight on. You fight hard to let that light out again. That light that I’ve seen come out of your dark cloud time and time again. I believe in you. When you said that you made a mistake, let that not be your whole life. You stand tall and you stand in the sun, Bridget Westfall,” Katherine said in the weightiest tone that she had ever used on Bridget and walked away quickly.  

Katherine was trembling as she walked out of Bridget’s room, fearful and unwilling to hear Bridget’s reply. She was an emotional mess. She ran and hid in the supply closet, hugging her blanket tightly, sniffing it ever so lightly and started crying. She knew it was insane to feel so strongly for someone who she had just met but she felt that what they had dispels time. She knew that there was a chance that the governor would not be able to get her into Wentworth and she could not leave it to chance. She had to say what she needed to say to Bridget and she knew that she had to leave work even after just arriving for a few hours. No patient would be safe with her operating on them.

***

Vera was thoroughly pleased with herself. Despite her hectic morning schedule and awful newly discovered insights, she still made it in time to station herself at the entrance just as Bridget’s prisoner transport vehicle pulled up.

Will left Linda and Vera to escort Bridget to the strip search room as he busied himself somewhere else.

The three ladies walked silently over to the strip search room. Linda was looking at anywhere but Bridget. It felt so awkward to. She was so thankful when Vera told her to step outside just before anything happened.

“Take a seat,” Vera motioned to the chair and Bridget limped over with her crutches. “As before, I’m not going to strip search you. I can’t do that to you. It’s too humiliating and dehumanizing. I know you’re not one to smuggle anything into Wentworth so we’re going to stay here until it appears as if I’ve strip searched you. Then I’ll walk you back to your unit.”

Bridget let out a shaky breath. She was relieved that it was not Ferguson in Vera’s position or she would have rather died. “Thank you,” Bridget said quietly.

“I trust Will filled you in about Jake’s drug involvement?”

Bridget nodded and said apologetically, “I’m so sorry, Vera.”

“Don’t be. I feel so stupid. He’s the biggest mistake in my life. I was so desperate,” Vera spat out, disgust evident in her voice.  

“Ferguson probably put him up to it,” Bridget said insightfully.

“Probably. I’m so sick of her mind games. I didn't confront him due to a lack of evidence.”

Bridget nodded sympathetically.

“Can't imagine seeing him tonight,” Vera said as she shuddered.

***

“Well, this is me. Thank you for walking me back. If there’s anything that I can do, you know where I am.” Bridget shuffled her position on her crutches so that she could place her hand on Vera’s arm. She knew she was able to do so as the rest of H2 were all at work.

Vera smiled sadly and nodded. She walked away without a word. Will had arrived and was standing guard outside of H2 as part of Vera’s instruction.

 


	21. Did She Force You To Be Her Prison Wife?

Franky’s heart soared when she saw Will outside of H2. It could only mean one thing. Bridget was back but she saw that the blonde’s cell door was closed. She was unsure if she should enter.

Fuck it, she thought and blasted into Bridget’s cell.

Bridget was lying down on her bed, head comfortably on pillow and reading a book. She was already in her prison uniform, a sleeveless white top with teal pants. Her teal hoodie was thrown at the side of her bed. She glanced up from her book as Franky entered.

“I told you I didn’t want you to get involved, Gidge,” Franky said as she lifted her hands forward, slightly below her face.

Bridget closed her book and sighed. “It’s not going to get back to me. Jeff will make sure of it.”

Franky shook her head defiantly. “There’s a possibility and it costs too much. You can’t do this,” Franky said as her lips curved downwards.

“It’s already done. I don’t care if I go bankrupt. I may never leave this place. Whatever I spent on you now, doesn’t compare to the twenty years of freedom that you could get,” Bridget said.

“You can’t do this. I won’t allow it.”

“Only one of us in this cell is innocent. Work with the lawyers or fire them all, it’s all that I can do for now. If it helps an ounce, take it as a minute atonement for your sister; to live your life free,” Bridget said before she opened her book and pretended to read but in actuality, she used the book as a shield so that Franky would not see her teary blue eyes.  

“I miss ya,” Franky said quietly as she sat at the foot of the bed. She held on to Bridget’s left sock-clad foot and noticed Bridget’s throat constricting. The book that she was holding was only big enough to cover her face.

I miss you too, so much, Bridget thought as she continued to armor her face from Franky with her lousy book but she did not make a move.

Franky sniffled before she said, “Iman tried to kill me.” She wondered if that line would make Bridget look at her and it was successful as Bridget dropped her book, jerked up into a sitting position, face flinching in pain from the sudden movement. Franky’s hand instinctively reached up to Bridget’s leg, wanting to soothe her lover’s wound but before there was any contact, Bridget swatted the brunette’s hand away for she knew that she would come undone.

“Are you okay?” Bridget asked worriedly as her eyes scanned all over the tall brunette who appeared fine other than the hurt look from the earlier swatting.

“Yeah, Booms saved me. She’s not gonna confess that she killed Penissi. They were together. He got obsessed with me and she couldn’t handle it,” Franky said filled with frustration.

Bridget thought for a while before she spoke. “Did you tell Barbara?”

“No, they haven’t even found any proof that there’s a link between Penissi and Iman and the longer they take, the more billable hours,” Franky said as she rubbed her eyes. She doubted at the competence of that terribly expensive law firm. She had considered firing the firm but she was afraid that it would be the last straw of her already fragile relationship.

“They didn’t get famous for losing cases, Franky,” Bridget said as she resumed covering her face with her book.

Franky exhaled before she left Bridget’s cell. She knew Bridget was acting cold and distant because she no longer feels worthy of Franky’s love and care. But why did it hurt so damn much? Then she remembered how painful it was for Bridget when she forcefully pushed Bridget against the wall in her cell.

Tears were threatening to fall again and Franky decided that she would not start crying again for the fear that she would not stop. She was not having it so she stuffed her emotions deep down as soul crushing as it were. Channeling out her usual charismatic and playful self. It was yard time and she was going to let out some steam with basketball.

Later, the girls of H2 walked together to dinner slowing down for Bridget. They were all concerned and took turns to ask questions but Bridget always kept her answers short. Bridget’s demeanor was not as dark as it was before but still she made no real attempt to conversate with anyone.

Franky watched Bridget from the end of the table. The blonde was taking a few bites of everything. Franky was contented at that. She did not notice Bridget glancing up now and then, stealing glances at her. Allie was talking to her about something funny that she saw in a magazine and it was truly funny. They were sharing a good laugh and Liz and Sue joined in, even Kaz had an amused look but Franky stopped, staring wide-eyed at Bridget suddenly getting up.

“Love, you barely ate. Why don’t you eat more and we’ll go back together,” Liz offered, placing on hand on Bridget’s forearm, in a means to stop the petite woman sitting next to her.

“I’ve had quite enough, Liz. Thank you though,” Bridget said with a forced smile before limping out with her crutches and Will walking behind her.

The group resumed their laughter as Allie was sharing another humorous tale but Franky just sat there, deep in thought.

Ferguson gleamed from a further table, having observed and soaked in everything.  

When the rest arrived at H2, Bridget’s cell door was already closed. Count was completed and Will left the girls to enjoy the rest of their evening at the common area.

There was no change in the girls’ routine for two days. While they went to work, Bridget sat in her cell to read. While the rest were enjoying yard time, Bridget took her shower. The only times that they sat as a group was during meal times.

Franky was getting good at it. She was going to fake being alright till she was alright. During meal times, she looked at the blonde from time to time and the blonde did the same but it was never at the same moment. They did not converse with each other.

***

“Now that’s a derrière that I thought I’d never see again,” Bridget said with a hint of surprise as she walked up to Katherine whose back was facing her. She caught a whiff of Katherine’s perfume and it was pleasing.

Katherine was rummaging through her bag when she heard Bridget’s voice. Instantly she spun around, smiling like a love-struck teenager. “Bridget. You look lovely in teal,” she teased.

Bridget rolled her eyes but she smiled. Then she let her eyes roam up and down Katherine’s body, impressed at how well-dressed the doctor was outside of the hospital. “I think I miss the surgical scrubs and sports shoes. You’re just too fancy right now,” Bridget said as she smirked.

“Am, I? I still have my doctor’s coat on,” Katherine asked innocently as she looked down at her attire. Deep down, she knew she had purposefully dressed to amaze her patient. She took hours to nail down the perfect outfit for her prison appointment, professional yet stylish.

Bridget nodded. “You know you are.”

“I dress like this daily, perhaps with lesser effort,” Katherine confessed before adding, “but I do have to change into my scrubs when I arrive at the hospital. You know, life of a surgeon, getting pulled into ORs. Can’t be dressed like this,” Katherine said as she pointed to herself.

“Well, you look very nice on your day off, Chuck,” Bridget said with a smile.

Katherine stared at Bridget in surprise, “I surely didn’t mention it was my off day.”

“You didn’t need to. Your perfume is apparent today and for all the other times that I’ve met you, you’re rather neutral smelling which makes me deduce that you’re not working today,” Bridget smirked.

It should come as no surprise to Katherine but she was still astonished with the patient’s observational skills. “Just when I thought a detail could have escaped you but I knew I could do it since you’re not allergic,” Katherine said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Hmmm, I forgot someone memorized my medical files,” Bridget said.

Katherine chuckled. “It’s my job. I could’ve killed you. Boop,” Katherine said as the tip of her index finger touched the tip of Bridget’s nose. This time there was no unanticipated emotion.

Bridget smiled before asking, “How are you here?”

“Simple. I charmed your governor,” Katherine said as she raised her eyebrows. Then she smiled. “It was really easy because I could see that she cares for you. Is she a friend too? Like Will?” As she mentioned Will, he happened to be looking in so she nodded towards him. He smiled in return as he stood guard outside medical.

“Yes, she’s a friend. Like seriously, how, Chuck?” Bridget pressed.

“Well, I said free and that Wentworth’s medical staff were no match for me because I’m the crème de la crème,” Katherine replied as she helped Bridget climb up the bed and pulled the curtain for privacy.

“I think your head just got bigger when you said that,” Bridget said almost unable to finish the sentence before bursting into laughter.

Katherine joined in the laughter before adding, “It’s true. I graduated second in my class back at California and a big head for a surgeon saves lives.”

“No, way. We graduated in the same American state,” Bridget said excitedly.

“We just found more common ground then,” Katherine said cheerfully.

“Since we have, tell me why you walked away that day in the hospital before I got a word in,” Bridget attempted.

Katherine looked to the floor, unable to keep eye contact. “Truthfully,” she said as she met Bridget’s gentle gaze, “I was afraid of what you’ll say. I was afraid that you’ll get mad and say it’s not my place to tell you that.”

“Chuck, what you said needed to be said. I needed to hear it and I’m glad you called me out on my shit,” Bridget said and for the first time, she reached for Katherine’s hand and held on.

Katherine responded automatically to Bridget’s touch by stroking the smaller hand with her thumb, a smile forming on her face. “Thanks, Bridget. Thank you for bringing it up,” Katherine said. “Now, let’s take a look at your leg. Can you pull your pants down or do you need help?” Katherine asked as she remembered how Bridget did not appreciate such things.

Katherine was met with a smile and Bridget added, “Don’t worry, I’m wearing underwear.”

I wish you weren’t, Katherine thought as blood rushed to her head from being so close to Bridget’s center. Oh, her face wished she could go closer and give the smaller blonde pleasure. Control, she harshly reminded herself.

Katherine swung back the curtains when she was done examining Bridget.

“I asked your governor when she called me to confirm, if I could bring you a jello from the hospital but she said food wasn’t permitted. So… I asked her if something else was allowed and she said a tennis ball. I know I’m not a tennis star but here, I brought you a tennis ball that I signed,” Katherine said laughing as she reached out of her bag holding the tennis ball. She grinned goofily at Bridget who took the ball with an equally amused smile. “When Ms. Bennett checked me in, she was shocked that I did bring a tennis ball. I think she meant it sarcastically but I didn’t catch on and since I brought it, she agreed.”

“Thanks, Chuck. I’ll make good use of it,” Bridget said as she took another look at the tennis ball before sticking the ball into the pocket her teal hoodie.  

“You’ve lost over two kilograms since you got into prison and that’s about a week’s time. It’s a little too much,” Katherine said worriedly as she tapped her sterling silver luxury pen with her left hand on Bridget’s chart while updating it.

“Oh, stop being a doctor for a second. Maybe my body just doesn’t agree well with prison food,” Bridget said jokingly.

***

It was yard time and Franky felt like roaming indoors instead of playing basketball. She walked around aimlessly, enjoying the lesser crowd. She turned to medical and something made her blood boil. Her heart stopped and then started pounding rapidly.

Bridget was sitting on the bed and an unknown medical staff was attending to her. They looked closed and then she saw it. Bridget’s real smile, the one that reaches her eyes, making her blue eyes sparkle. The smile that has eluded her for so long and now someone else was bringing it out of Bridget. Jealousy and wrath filled her.  

Franky saw that Will had just walked away from medical hearing some commotion further down. Furiously, Franky stepped into medical.

“Gidget, who’s that?” Franky asked, green eyes dark with jealousy. Franky was looking intimidating for she was holding on to her teal hoodie instead of wearing it, the prison tattoos on her arms fully visible.

The smile from Katherine’s face disappeared and she placed herself between Franky and Bridget. “Stay back,” she warned as she wielded her designer pen like sword before her.

“Oh… like a pen’s gonna scare me,” Franky mocked, her eyes gleaming menacingly.

“Franky… stop,” Bridget pleaded, unable to jump off the bed as her small frame ensured that her feet were far off the floor, she would be risking reinjuring her leg.

Stubbornly, Franky took a step forward.

Katherine’s body tensed up, getting ready to fight. Screw flight, it believed. “Mr. Jackson,” she called loudly.

***

Will was just walking back to medical after having settled a petty squabble between two inmates when he heard Katherine’s call for him. He quickened his step and then he knew why she was calling.

Franky was walking forward towards Katherine and Katherine was trying to be ready to defend herself and Bridget was trying to calm Franky down from her position on the elevated medical bed.

“Franky, you’re not supposed to be in medical,” he said loudly, causing all three ladies to focus on his voice. “Come on, off you go.”

Franky gave a harsh glare at Katherine before muttering, “Fine.” She walked out of medical and put on her teal hoodie as she stormed off to the yard.

Will took his place outside of medical and Katherine felt her heart beat slowing down. She breathed out slowly. “Are you okay?” she asked Bridget concernedly.

Bridget nodded. “That was Franky,” she said apologetically.

“Did she force you to be her prison wife?” Katherine asked earnestly.

***

Vera sighed as she looked at her desk clock. They were understaffed today but she was glad that Jake was part of the staff that did not show for work. Personal matters, he told her in the morning as they got ready for work.

Perhaps some fresh air will do you some good, Vera told herself. She gathered her paperwork and stuffed them in her drawer before locking it. Then she walked out of her office and began her shift of guarding the women at the yard.

The wind was blowing and it felt rather peaceful for Vera to see the women enjoying themselves after a hard day at work.

***

Bridget was able to walk a little faster now since her crutches were substituted with a walking stick. There was no more need for another appointment and so the doctor and the patient said their painful goodbyes. She remembered telling Katherine that things with Franky were complicated and Katherine smiled sympathetically, seemingly understanding that it was an understatement yet she did not press on.

As Bridget walked back with Will to her cell, Katherine’s goodbye scene to her was on replay. Although the moment was transitory, it was seared into her memory. Katherine had reached and placed her left hand at the back of Bridget’s head, gently intertwining her fingers with Bridget’s blonde hair. Au revoir, Bridget, Katherine had whispered into Bridget’s right ear before placing a soft, sweltering cheek kiss. Bridget could still smell Katherine’s perfume on her. She wondered if it was really on her or it was imprinted in her brain as she found a place to put her tennis ball. She then headed to the library with Will for more books to read.  

***

Ferguson gathered her crew together. Kim would lead a group and Stella would lead the other.

“Now, remember timing is everything. Coordination is key.”

The ladies nodded.

“I trust you know how to work a prison lighter?” Ferguson asked as she handed the battery and gum wrapper to Kim who nodded seriously.

“Good,” Ferguson said. “Let us begin. Checkmate.” And the three groups dispersed to their respective places.


	22. What? No. Why?

Franky was still blazing from her encounter with that stranger and Bridget as she entered the yard and sat with the girls of H2.

“Franky, you alright, love?” Liz asked concerned, noticing the storm look on Franky.

“Yeah, yeah,” Franky snapped.

Liz, Allie and Sue exchanged worried glances.

Then Franky had an uneasy feeling that washed over her. She normally would have picked up on it earlier but her elevated sense of jealousy had her perception clouded. She looked around scanning the yard, seeing Ferguson and other nasty looking inmates walking threateningly up to her and the girls. Immediately, she looked to Sue, “Booms, we don't have much time. Something's gonna happen. Take Liz and Allie and go back to H2. Protect them at all cost. Go now,” Franky said and her eyes were full of seriousness that the three girls questioned not but got up. Sue looked sadly at Franky as she pushed the other two blondes towards H2.

Franky met Sue’s gaze. In all silence, Franky conveyed to her bigger friend that she will be alright and that she could look after herself but the two that she had charged her with could not.

Sue, Liz and Allie left Franky reluctantly, leaving with a heavy heart. They understood that if they stayed with Franky, they would be a burden and if Franky had stayed with them, they would be no safer.

***

Bridget had just found her next book when Will rushed into the library, stress written on his face. “Come on, I’m slotting you!”  

“What? No. Why?” Bridget asked confused but Will did not reply. Instead, Will picked Bridget up and swung her in a gentle but quick motion onto his right shoulder.

“Will, let me go!” Bridget shrieked as she moved her legs while still on his shoulder.

“Be steady, we need to move quick. We don't have much time,” Will said as he slowed his pace a little to pat Bridget's back briefly.

“Look, the slot's a lot safer for you, hey. I'm gonna lock you up there and head to the yard,” Will explained.

“Why am I getting slotted and why are you going to the yard?”

“I'm trying to protect ya,” Will said. “Look, Ferguson has held Vera hostage at the yard. Chang and her crew has started a fire in the dining area and Radic and her crew are rounding up the halls looking for you. When they find you, they want to gang you.” Will felt Bridget's body stiffened when he mentioned the word ‘gang'.

“I'm not going to let them get to you. That's why I want to slot you. If I don't, I honestly don't know if I can fend them all off while keeping you safe,” Will said.

“Ferguson’s got Vera? How?” Bridget asked finally starting to relax to Will carrying her around.

“The inmates got her by a shiv. Franky is right in the middle of it. Ferguson wants Franky to kill Vera and the incentive for it is so that she can find you and prevent you from getting gang.” Will, as if could hear Bridget asking how would he know all of that said, “Vera looped me in with her walkie. I heard it all. It's wild out there. If I can get you to safety, then I could probably stop Franky by doing something that will keep her here in prison forever. The screws aren't much of help as they're all preoccupied with the fire. We can't yet call the fire department because they threatened Vera's life if we do.”

The gears were turning in Bridget's head and she said firmly, “Don't slot me. Take me to the yard with you.”

“No, that's like delivering you to Ferguson with a bow,” Will argued.

“We both know how Franky can get when backed into a corner. We don't even know if she's done something irreversible by now. Let me go there to try and talk everyone down. Besides, Stella and her crew would not think to look for me there. It's the last place I'd probably go. But that's where I need to go,” Bridget explained.

Will agreed and as he approached closer to the yard, he slowly let Bridget down on her feet.

“Will, I'll blend in with my uniform. I should be able to get to the center of it and talk them down but if I fail, Franky is a priority okay?”

Will nodded. “While you do that, I'll see if there's any other way to disperse the crowd.”

“Do that,” Bridget said before she pulled her hood up for some incognito.

***

Bridget made slow progress among the crowd that had encircled Franky, Ferguson and Vera. The three in the middle stood at points forming an invisible equilateral triangle. Just as Will said, Vera was held still by two inmates and one of them had a shiv at her neck. Franky was holding a broken mop stick and it was pointed at Vera. Ferguson stood watching with gleaming eyes.

The crowd was shouting and chanting for Franky to end Vera's life and it was deafening. Franky was getting overwhelmed. Suddenly the crown went silent when Ferguson held up a hand.

“You hear the crowd. They want a new governor. She couldn’t even pass conjugal visits for them. Don't deny the animal within. End Vera's life and you can foil Radic’s plan to gang your fellow inmate and claimed family member of H2, Bridget. And you know how awful it can get. Unless you're seriously believing that you can fix Bridget after Radic’s crew is done having fun with her. Oh, she is so small and already so broken. Do you think she could survive? Or perhaps, she wouldn't run to you. She may run to that classier and obviously more educated doctor who she was with at medical. They seem chummy. At least that one is a certified medical practitioner unlike yourself,” Ferguson said, awfully satisfied with herself as she studied how Franky gripped harder at the mop stick, her knuckles turning white.

Bridget knew that her time to reach the trio was running out. Ferguson's last speech would have pushed Franky closer to the edge and Bridget would rather die before she let Franky do Ferguson's bidding. She started to push harder for the crowd to let her through. With her hood up, she just looked like every other inmate except for her walking stick and probably a lot smaller given that she could not wear heels.

When Bridget finally pushed through, adrenaline filled her.

“Want to gang me, yeah? Here I am! I'll make it easier for you!” Bridget said as she unzipped her teal hoodie, revealing her sleeveless white top, emphasizing her small frame. In a dramatic fashion, she threw her hoodie on the ground. She raised her free arm and beckoned with her fingers, “Come on with it then! Show it to everyone what psychopath you are. Let them never forget!”

Ferguson's face twitched slightly. Her brain was churning, trying to work around her foresight. She truly had believed that she broke Bridget down to the core with that bashing and how Bridget learnt of killing of Tess. Bridget was now the lose canon in her otherwise seemingly perfect plan. Franky was going to prove to her own self and to the prison that one truly could not deny the animal within and prison was where she belonged for her entire life. Franky may get out since she did not kill Pennisi but killing Vera in front of these many witnesses would ensure her demise. And with Vera’s end, Jake would easily ascend to governorship and he would be the puppet Ferguson needed to run Wentworth as their top dog. She even went as far as to ask Jake not to arrive at work so that he would not seem as an incompetent deputy governor as the events unfolded. Her plan was flawless, she did none of the dirty work, she only needed to used her words for persuasion but she had not anticipated Bridget’s appearance at the yard, seemingly stronger, resilient even. Careful observation on Ferguson’s part had revealed Franky and Bridget to not be in speaking terms. How she got past Radic’s crew and was now getting the attention of all the inmates were bemusing, at the least.  

“What?! Still unwilling to do your own dirty work?” Bridget challenged as she stood at the center of the human triangle with the three stunned characters looking at her. Fear was not an emotion on her. Adrenaline had taken over. She felt all the inmate’s eyes on her body, feeling rather exposed, but because Ferguson had not gotten over her initial shock, Bridget capitalized on it to add while gesturing at the inmates, “Before any of you think of wanting to gang me, to what extend will you listen to Ferguson? To the slot? To medical? To an extended sentence? Or even to the grave?” Bridget kept her gaze up, locking eyes with the inmates in the front row, the human barrier that prevented Franky from moving anywhere.

“Oh, why should they listen to you? You were once a prison psychologist turned child killer,” Ferguson said with as much confidence as she could muster.  

When Bridget heard Ferguson’s comeback, she snorted, “Really? Joan? We still on that? What about yourself? Do you think anyone here forgot how you treated them when you were governor? The damage that you alone did, ten of me could not even start to fix. What have you done for them as top dog other than manipulate and use them? You rule through terror.”

“You’re all talk,” Ferguson spat. “Surely you all see that,” Ferguson added in a more controlled tone while she looked at the crowd of inmates.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m using my words. I’m using words to ask all of you, ladies, to think for yourself. Is she really fit to be top dog? Do you really need a psychopath to think for you? One who thinks you’re all expendable? So before trying to gang me, why don’t you think of that first? Sure, physical wise, I’m no match for any of you but have I ever used words to make you feel less of yourself and cause you to harm others?” Bridget asked while studying the crowd’s reaction.

Ferguson was frantically racking her brain. She was losing control of her own crowd because of a tiny lady. Her eyes intense, her mouth silent.    

“The two of you over there,” Bridget said while pointing at the inmates. “Holding the governor as hostage with a shiv. What do you reckon will come out of this? That you’ll move on without repercussions? If it were so, would not your top dog be in your position? Think! She is unfit to be top dog. When will you end her reign of terror? When will you see that you’re better than listening to her commands? Remember Jodi? Bea? Hand me the shiv. Perhaps our governor will be kind enough to only penalize the one person who’s truly wrong here. Give it to me,” Bridget said with an outstretched hand. She took a few calculated steps closer to Vera.

Shakily, the inmate furthered the shiv from Vera’s neck.

“Don’t you dare,” Ferguson warned intimidatingly while walking closer to Bridget.

Franky swung the mop stick towards Ferguson, her eyes telling the psychopathic top dog to stop advancing on Bridget. Ferguson paused as she looked at Franky, calculating her chances and glaring at the inmate that held the shiv.

The inmate stopped, contemplating if she should still hand over the shiv to the quietly calming small woman or listen to the frighteningly large size of the woman.    

“Is Ferguson worth it? You will not get out of this unscathed if you do what she wants. Think for yourself,” Bridget said with a softer inflection and beckoned with her fingers.

The inmate handed the shiv over to Bridget’s waiting hand.

“You’re all useless! Spineless cretins. Vile and despicable!” Ferguson bellowed.

Bridget held on to the shiv and acted as if she did not hear Ferguson. She calmly added, “Now, let’s all go back to our units in an orderly fashion.”

But before anyone got to move, Will sprayed strong-pressured water on everyone at the yard, dispersing them like protesters at a riot. He had quietly managed to gain access to the fire hose which was installed to avoid another planned event like Bea’s mattress burning. Seeing that it worked, he quickly made his way into the yard.

As the crowd dispersed, all that was left were Franky, Vera, Bridget and Ferguson.

“Drop the stick,” Bridget said softly, meeting Franky’s eyes for the first time.

Franky dropped the stick but did not walk away, she stood motionless.

Will rushed in and grabbed hold of Ferguson, pushing her towards the slot.

Bridget handed the terrified Vera the shiv.

Vera trembled as she took the weapon and when it was in her small hand, she latched on to the equally wet Bridget for a hug but also more as a pillar to keep her legs from failing.

Bridget hugged her traumatized friend and looked at Franky once more.    

Franky met Bridget’s gaze before walking back to H2, leaving the two behind.


	23. What's Wrong Now?

Liz, Sue and Allie witnessed a drenched Franky walking into her cell to change and Linda locked up the girls of H2. The prison was in full lockdown.

Moments later, Vera walked Bridget back to H2, unlocked the bars to let Bridget in. The trio sitting in the common area watched the silent gazes of comfort from Bridget to Vera. Then, the look of comfort that Bridget gave to Vera diminished and was replaced with one of anger as she walked towards Franky’s cell.

Bridget could hear Allie trying to stop her by explaining that Franky was probably changing and she wanted to ignore Allie but she lashed out, “Don’t you dare tell me what I can’t do!”

Allie swallowed hard and lifted up both her hands as she watched Bridget open the door to Franky’s cell.

“I’m nake-, the girls...” Franky said before she was interrupted by Bridget’s icily cold tone, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Bridget then added in a shout, “Except for that stupidity out there.” The three stared at each other wide eyed as Bridget slammed Franky’s cell door shut.

“I was trying to protect ya,” Franky said while stretching her arms out, unfazed by her own nakedness.

“I told you that I can fight my own battles! And didn’t you think about it? I wasn’t Ferguson’s target. It was you! She wanted to have you locked up here forever. And you would be if you struck Vera.”

“I love you, your battles are my battles. Even if you can look after yourself, I’ll always wanna protect ya. I was stuck in a corner. I couldn’t see an out. I had to choose. Vinegar tits or you. It was no contest,” Franky said frantically.

“You’re an idiot, you could get out of here,” Bridget said while she pointed at Franky.

“What if I don’t wanna get out now that you're here?” Franky defended.

“You’d be an idiot then. I could be in here for a long time,” Bridget said defeatedly.

“And I would join you,” Franky challenged softly.

Bridget’s expression softened as her adrenaline flatlines. There was no more fight left in her.

“I just wanna hold ya,” Franky said softly, stretching out her arms.

Bridget looked at Franky’s face and the wall that she so desperately built came wrecking with just one vulnerable look from Franky. She walked silently into her arms. Bridget rested the side of her head by Franky’s neck.

“You’re bony,” Franky whispered into Bridget’s ear.

“So are you,” Bridget replied into Franky’s neck.

Franky breathed in Bridget’s scent, it did not smell quite like her after all the times she has inhaled the woman she loved. There was some unfathomable scent on her that was not present in the first few nights that Franky actually held Bridget. She chalked it up to her mind messing tricks on her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, a drenched Bridget pressed up against a naked Franky. And then Bridget sneezed on Franky. Bridget apologized profusely and Franky laughed a little while handing Bridget a tissue.

“I think we both forgot about our physical situation for a bit, hey?” Franky teased as she wiped the snot off her neck. She was not one bit disgusted that Bridget had accidentally sneezed on her. In fact, in some strange way, she welcomed it.

Bridget gave a small smile and one last look at Franky before she left for her own cell. She averted the gazes of the trio as they eyed her all the way to her cell.

Bridget took off her clothes and wiped herself dry with her towel. She wore her fresh teal, zipping up her hoodie and pulling her hood up over her slightly damp blonde hair. Then, she wormed her way under the covers, covering her head as well.

Franky sat for a while on her bed, knowing that the three would ask her questions and not ask Bridget. But she wanted to go to Bridget so she stood up and walked out.

“Franky, love, what did Bridget mean when she says that she saw you naked before?” Liz asked the moment she saw Franky. “And why is she so mad at Allie?”

“Don’t ask, okay? It’s for your own protection. Any info on me will cause you trouble. Plausible deniability. Just leave it guys,” Franky said as she headed to the pantry to make two cuppas.

Franky walked into Bridget’s cell without knocking, slightly worried over the unmoving bump under the covers. She placed the steaming mugs on the table, took a chair to sit by Bridget’s bed.

“Gidge, are you alright?” Franky asked as she reached over and pulled the covers down to reveal Bridget’s hooded head. Parts of her moist blonde hair were not covered by the hoodie and Franky stroked at them. Weary blue eyes then met concerned green eyes.

“Are you okay?” Franky asked again. Franky was concerned. She knew that the near twenty years of experience in corrections did not prepare Bridget for life on the other side of bars.

Bridget sat up slowly in bed.

She looked real tired, Franky observed. “I made you a cuppa,” Franky said handing a cup over. Bridget took a sip and passed the cup back to Franky.

“Thank you,” Bridget said quietly.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” Franky touched Bridget's forehead, she was not feverish, just warm from the heat of the quilt. “You still cold?”  

Bridget nodded.

“Scoot over, we'll share some body heat.”

Bridget complied and Franky kicked her shoes off before climbing into bed with Bridget, remembering Bridget’s no shoes on bed policy. Franky pulled down Bridget's hood before placing a protective arm around Bridget’s smaller frame. Bridget was torso-hugging Franky, similar to a koala bear holding a tree and rested the side of her head on Franky’s right breast as her sitting position was lower than Franky’s.

Franky could not help but smile contentedly. She kissed the top of Bridget’s head. Their first kiss in what seemed to be ages. She ran her free hand softly over Bridget’s blonde hair, trying to dry them. She smiled again realizing how difficult it would be to take care of Bridget if she fell sick in prison. “You shouldn’t sleep with wet hair. Remember what a giant baby you become if you fall sick?” Franky asked with a hint of tease. Bridget did not respond but she readjusted her head against Franky’s clothed breast and Franky’s only wish then was for Bridget’s face to be rubbing her bare breast instead.

“You're very quiet,” Franky observed as she bit her lower lip and continued to dry Bridget’s hair.

“I think I used all my words back at the yard,” Bridget said tiredly.

Franky laughed and held Bridget tighter. Franky sniffed Bridget’s hair, thankful that the top of Bridget’s head still smelt like her. Bridget was so still that Franky half believed that she had fallen asleep in her arms.

Minutes later, Liz walked in on them and Bridget’s head flew off Franky but they both knew how they look. They were tangled in each other and Liz could not unsee the scene. “They’re giving us ice cream. Let’s go,” Liz said after recovering from the shock.

Franky jumped out of bed and Bridget looked disappointed. “I want to stay in bed,” Bridget whined.

Franky was smiling gleefully. “Come on, Gidge. Maybe Vera got your favorite flavor. You don’t know when we'll get ice cream again. Come on,” Franky said as she tugged at Bridget’s hand.

Bridget pouted slightly before putting on her shoes.

The women had to have their ice cream in the yard since Kim and crew set fire to their dining room.

Bridget sat at the end of the table and Franky sat perpendicular to her. Her demeanor was softened, unlike the hardened one at the yard.

Franky was sniffing and using tissues to try and clear her nose but Bridget knew better than to stop her from having ice cream.

All of H2 did not enquire about the couple but sat delightedly eating ice cream. Even Bridget was spotted with a small smile. Kaz joined their table and it was in comfortable silence until the other inmates came and placed their bowls of ice cream before Bridget.

Bridget’s small smile faded and she stood up, used her walking stick and walked straight to Will. She spoke softly so that the rest could not hear. She necessitated to see Vera immediately and Will took her.

***

Vera had a big smile on her face but it turned into a frown when she saw Bridget’s dark expression. “What’s wrong now? I thought you’d like the ice cream. Did you not get your favorite flavor?”

“It’s not that. The girls are paying respect to me by giving me their ice cream,” Bridget said as she slumped into one of Vera's office chairs.

“This is great! I’m governor and you’re top dog! I would completely endorse you like I first pitched to you.” Vera said cheerfully. It was the first time that she felt like she had something right going on.

“No, not great!”

“Bridget, you verbally took down Ferguson with no bloodshed!”

“I’m not meant for the role. I’ll be a top dog with no job!” Bridget said as she studied Vera’s puzzled expression. “You think I can’t figure it out? Franky must have came to you and got me fired, didn’t she?”

Vera stared at her blonde friend and said, “Uh, you can work at the steam press if you’re top dog.”

Bridget narrowed her eyes. “That’s not what I meant. You need to not endorse me. Kaz is the one you should endorse!” Bridget said as she slumped lower in her chair.

“I get it that today’s events have been trying. Would you like a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon? I realized that I haven’t got you back a bottle since the last time, you know for the affirmation band success. I did bring you a bottle, I drove up to your place without informing you and then I saw you and Franky dancing. I was shocked and mad, I just got back in my car and left,” Vera rambled on. Vera took Bridget’s silence for a go ahead and she poured the red wine into a wine glass, placing it in front of Bridget’s face.

The delightful smell of the wine caused Bridget to reach for the glass. She swirled the wine before inhaling it. She took a sip and nearly let out a moan. She felt like she had not tasted alcohol for years.

Vera bit her tongue as she was about to burst into laughter at her friend cherishing the drink. She poured herself a glass and sat beside Bridget. Vera was on her first sip when she noticed Bridget was nearly done with hers. Vera slid the bottle of wine across the table to Bridget who took it and poured herself a full glass.

Bridget bit her lower lip as she remembered Franky’s comment of how she was a ‘ _glass full kinda gal_ ’. It was true. Bridget and wine were inseparable. 

“Do you want Dr. Reigns?” Vera asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Bridget looked up, “What?”

“Your doctor. I know she has discharged you and she is no longer treating you in Wentworth but she called me. She says she has something important to tell you so if you approve, I have the paperwork here. She’ll be on your visitation and call list,” Vera explained.

Bridget appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. She was pondering the reason for Katherine’s want of a visit. She had no clue what it was.

“If you’re worried about going through a strip search to see her, I’ll walk you out. You won’t need to and Dr. Reigns will not be randomly selected to be stripped searched as well. Honestly, I think you need a friend and I’m not a very good one for you now apart from this bottle of wine,” Vera added with a tight smile.    

“Yeah, I’ll see her,” Bridget said finally.

“Great, I’ll let her know,” Vera said. “You should publicly endorse Proctor for top dog if you don’t want it.”

Bridget nodded before saying, “I’ll do it at breakfast.”


	24. What Was It Like Growing Up?

As Franky laid in bed the next day, sick and exempted from work, she thought about how well and eloquent Bridget was with her _full endorsement_  speech for Kaz. She sighed, happy enough that Bridget was not crazy enough to take up the torch. But now she was wondering where the blonde had wandered to after breakfast as she was no longer followed around by Will. Still, Franky felt a little unsettled as she blew her nose loudly but there she stood, the object of her affection looking all smug and grinning.

“Well, well look what we have here after all that talk about me being a _giant baby_ when sick,” Bridget said with a smile as she leaned on the door frame.

“None of what I said isn't true. You know it. You won't move from under the covers. Won't eat, won't shower. Just difficult,” Franky said before she sneezed again.

Bridget laughed and nodded. “But when you first learnt of it, you said it was cute.”

“It still is, just a little more troublesome if we're in prison.”

Bridget nodded again, still standing by the cell door.

“Turned into a vampire and need an invitation to enter? It sure didn't stop you yesterday,” Franky said as she used her head to invite Bridget in.

Bridget smiled and took a few small steps in. Franky moved her legs to allow Bridget some place to sit.

Bridget placed her walking stick by the bed before settling into the spot Franky vacated for her.

Franky was about to sit up but Bridget stopped her.

“You should lie down.” Bridget placed her hand on Franky's ankle and patted. “You know my mum used to call me an awful baby.”

That statement was jarring in Franky's head, catching her by surprise. As far as she knew, Bridget has an extremely close relationship with her mother and Franky had quite a good time teasing her when she found out that Bridget sometimes still called her mother _mummy_ but she maintained calling her father _dad_ at all times. Franky knew from Bridget that the Westfall parents were really young and had not planned for Adrian but they fell so in love with parenting that they had Bridget the next year.

“Of course, she meant it in an endearing way. I was a terrible baby. I kept them up at night. Wouldn't sleep or feed and cried all the time,” Bridget clarified as she leaned her head on the wall by Franky's bed.

“How did Diane cope with her _awful baby_?” Franky asked.

“Well, mum soon found out that if she held me, I was more likely to eat, sleep and cry less so that’s what she did but dad couldn’t grasp how Adrian and I are such polar opposites.”

“Awww… that explains why you like to be held so much. Am I your mummy substitute, Gidge?” Franky mocked and Bridget laughed as she pushed Franky’s legs off the bed. “So, I’m guessing Aaron wasn’t too happy about the many nights which his baby daughter stole his wife from him, huh?”

“Oh, he wasn’t alright but I think he would feel worst if he knew where I am now,” Bridget said as she closed her eyes, trying to squeeze the pain away.

“You can’t hide it forever from your family, especially when you call your mum so often,” Franky said softly.

“I know. When I was in admissions, Vera let me call mum on her phone. Told her I was too busy to check in. I’ll, I’ll tell them after my committal,” Bridget said as she nodded, more to convince herself than she was to Franky.

In that instance, Franky knew that if she let Bridget dwell a little longer in her thoughts, the blonde would soon be in her dark head space again so she quickly asked, “What book have you gotten from the library?”

The question had brought Bridget back and she lifted up the book for Franky to see. “I took this yesterday, before Will swung me over his shoulder.”

“Mr. J carried you from the library?”

Bridget nodded, laughing at the memory. “Tried to slot me for my protection.”

“I’m glad you talked him out of it. Fiction? Thought you were more non-fiction,” Franky said as she observed the book.

“I suppose I’m in dire need of an escape.”

Franky nodded and asked, “Will you read to me?”

Bridget looked to Franky as she lifted the book up in a non-verbal asking of _this?_

Franky blew her nose and nodded as she did.

Bridget had completed reading the first chapter to Franky before she realized that the brunette had fallen deeply asleep. She smiled to herself, got up and covered Franky with the quilt before leaving the cell. She made herself a cuppa and continued reading on the sofa in the common area since everyone else was off at work.

Two hours had passed when Vera appeared in H2 looking for Bridget but the blonde was so engrossed in her reading that she had not realized the governor’s presence. “Bridget, visitation. Let’s go.”

It was Bridget’s first time in visitation as a prisoner. Anxiety grew in her as she scanned the area looking for her visitor and she saw her. Katherine sat at the last table with her back against the wall, drumming her fingers to some imaginary beat as her tired, red eyes stared glassily at the ceiling. Bridget noted that the doctor’s conduct screamed that something was not quite right unlike the fashionable statement that she was making with the sunglasses atop of her long, untied blonde hair, all-black attire paired with a brown leather jacket and a grey scarf.

Katherine stood up, plastered with a forced smile as Bridget neared.

“Chuck, what’s wrong with you?” Bridget queried as she took a seat opposite of Katherine, once again sniffing the pleasant scent of perfume and resting her walking stick at the side of the table.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? Vera ranged me last night to tell me you approved my visit. She also mentioned how you ran head first into a dangerous situation. Is prison not dangerous enough?!” Katherine sped through her words so quickly that Bridget could hardly follow.

Bridget still could not decipher what was wrong with Katherine so she calmly replied, “Well, my doctor did tell me _stand tall and stand in the sun_ so I did what I had to, to save two people.”

Katherine raised up her hands in an exasperated manner as she said rather loudly and quickly, “It was metaphorical. You can’t do all that if you’re dead!”

“Okay, why don’t you take a deep breath and calm down, Chuck.” Bridget said as soothingly as she could.

“Don’t tell me that. You’re the one that needs to be calmed. You’re not meant for prison!” Katherine exclaimed before taking quick breaths.

“Chuck, something’s really wrong with you. I may be a prisoner but I think right now I’m doing a little better than you, which is surprising. So, I want you to breathe with me. Slowly. Breathe in through your nose, hold it and then release through your mouth. And again. And again,” Bridget said as she patted Katherine’s hands to keep the doctor from drumming. “Do you feel calmer now?” Bridget asked as used one of her hands to guide Katherine’s face to look at her in the eyes and the doctor appeared more settled.

***

Unbeknownst to the two blondes, Franky had been awakened from her nap and was brought to meet Barbara when she saw Bridget’s hand guiding Katherine’s head. She wanted nothing more than to walk over to them and give that doctor a piece of her mind but she was roughly shoved by a screw into the room where Barbara waited impatiently.

“Why do I have to find out that you were attacked from other sources and not you?” Barbara asked just as Franky stepped in.

Then it occurred to Franky that Bridget had called Jeff behind her back. Still, she could not stop looking at the two blondes.

***

“You look tired, Chuck,” Bridget observed.

“We both know that’s a euphemism for _you look like crap,_ ” Katherine muttered in her usual speed.

“Well, you’re not that crappy looking, especially with what you’re wearing,” Bridget said in an attempt to save the situation.

“I just threw this on. Stop studying me.” Then Katherine looked down to her hands and mumbled to herself, “Shouldn’t have left the meds in the car.”

Bridget stared at the doctor, “What meds?”

“Anxiety, sad meds and I don’t know what else,” Katherine said as she fidgeted with her finger.

“Chuck, you can’t be on those meds if you’re operating. Surely, you know that.”

“I know,” Katherine said as she nodded. “I don’t take them unless I plan to take a few days off,” she added.

“You’re not self-prescribing, are you?”

“No, no. I have a psychiatrist who’s like trigger happy but with meds.”

“Meds need to be the last resort,” Bridget said, wondering how someone as smart as Katherine would not know that.

“Yeap, yeap but that’s not how it’s done with Mother. Dr. Lane’s the approved shrink. She doesn’t ask but she prescribes and prescribes. My medicine cabinet is like a pharmacy,” Katherine went rambling on.

Bridget had no idea what had happened to the confident doctor who saw her yesterday. Without the doctor’s coat, Katherine seemed to have completely come undone. Bridget rubbed her forehead before she tried to coax Katherine into revealing more since she was making little to no sense. She patted Katherine’s hand to get the other blonde’s attention, “How long have you been up?”

“Uh,” Katherine said as she squinted her eyes at her watch and appeared to be counting, “I’d say about eighteen hours, give or take.”

“Eighteen hours and you drove here? You should be sleeping.”

Katherine waved her hand at Bridget’s face, “I’m a doctor. I’m used to being up for twenty hours straight.”

“Not in this condition. And why wear your watch on your left hand when you're left-handed?” Bridget had purposefully used the tactic of asking a question to distract Katherine's erratic thoughts.

“Spent too much time in the spotlight. Being left-handed causes more attention.”

“Okay, now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Like therapy?”

“No, not like therapy. I no longer have my license and it would further complicate things.”

“So not therapy?”

“No, friend to friend, if you can see a prisoner as a friend, but full confidentiality applies. You look like you need it.”

Katherine nodded, “I don’t know where to start.”

“Start easy. What was it like growing up?”

“Ooooh, that’s not easy. Grew up in the Upper East Side, Hamptons, tutors, boarding schools. Mother’s overbearing, letting me pursue oil painting on the side, forced me to learn the piano solely to impress her party guests. Strange thing, I like playing the piano. Dad or sperm donor as I call, never met him, is Australian. Never married Mother, couldn’t hack it being with someone that, that…I don’t have a descriptive word. And open rebellion since my early teens, wild parties, underage drinking…you get the picture. Diagnosis?”

“Katherine, we’re not in therapy and there’s no diagnosis after such a short time period,” Bridget said deliberately using the doctor’s real name to sink the truth in.

Katherine shrugged and said with a laugh, “I felt better in that moment than I did for years in therapy. So that’s what real therapy feels like.”

Bridget shook her head to herself. She had no idea that someone as in-controlled as Katherine was a complete mess on a personal scale. “You’ve got a pretty strong upheaval. Something’s changed recently. I mean you’ve been living this way for a while now and when we met, I never once detected this. So, what’s changed?” Bridget pressed for more details.

“Uh…you. That’s what. Meeting you capsized me. This is probably my rock bottom and I, I have a plan to fix this.”

 _Me?_ Bridget thought to herself. “Let’s hear it.”

“Africa. Doctors without borders. Putting real physical distance between us because prison isn’t that far-flung, may help clear my head but I’m not abandoning you, not completely. I can’t be near you so this is my first and last visit unless you need me.”

Oh wow, Bridget thought to herself, Katherine's mum may have done a number on her but she sure seems highly functioning as well. It did remind her of how she was ready to leave Franky, her job and start all over again. The only difference here was that Katherine’s plan was seemingly more well thought of. “I’m sorry for throwing you so far off, Chuck.”

“No, don’t apologize. For the first time, I felt something that I hadn’t felt in a while and I may have gotten rather crazy with plans.”

“Tell me of them.”

“Of the insane, there was buying to take over this prison or writing a check so big to Vera that she can hire an officer to follow you around all day but I hired a team of fixers for you. The firm specializes in criminal defense and crisis management. It would be more ideal if you weren’t already in prison but they’re confident.”

“Chuck, that's expensive and it could be futile,” Bridget said, shocked at what she heard.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle and I’ve experience with them. Crisis averted. Moreover, you’re all about helping those who can’t, right? You could have gone to private practice. So, here’s how it goes. Everything that this firm finds out, all of their strategies, goes to your publicly-schooled, young and inexperienced lawyer. It's creative thinking for the firm and it’s a teaching moment for your lawyer to get the knowledge and experience which he probably will never get in a lifetime. It’s not only for you but think of how he’ll better help other people with what he’s learnt,” Katherine pleaded her case.

Bridget sighed upon hearing those words, knowing that she could not deny her fresh graduate lawyer the insight that he might never be exposed to again. Damn, Katherine built her argument well, Bridget thought.

“Plus, no info will go to me. Direct to your lawyer. They’ll prep him for everything, even your committal and beyond, if there is. I don’t want to know anything that you don’t want to tell me.”

“Do you do this for every prisoner?” Bridget teased.

Katherine challenged, “What do you think?”

“Why are you so eager to help me? Come on, you’re a smart woman. How’d you get so dumb?”

“How did you? You obviously did something to end up here,” Katherine smirked with raised eyebrows.

“Chuck, you don’t even know what I’m in for and you seem to think that I’m less guilty than everyone else in here. Let me tell you this, I’m every bit as guilty as everyone in here.” Bridget said as they met blue eyes.

Katherine swallowed before she said softly, “No, you’re not.”

“I am. Your limited perception has clouded your objectivity.”

“Then uncloud me,” Katherine tested. “Tell me what you’re in for.”

“Okay, and we’ll see if you still feel the same way about me.”

Katherine gave a weak smile as she waited for Bridget to muster her courage as Katherine was only the second person that she was about to tell. “I killed a child.” She tried to study Katherine’s emotion but the other woman was a hard read at this point, she was still and only her eyes blinked. She realized that while they both had blue eyes, Katherine’s eyes were of a much lighter shade.

“How?” Katherine asked when she finally spoke.

In every agonizing detail, Bridget unfolded her awful crime. By the time she was done, Katherine was fidgeting with her fingers, her manicured fingers were suddenly imaginarily interesting. Bridget still could not get a read on her emotions.

“I feel like a little kid drowning on the inside,” Katherine said shakily.

“I’m that repulsive, I know,” Bridget replied sadly. “Should have told you what a monster I was when we first met then you wouldn’t have to undergo what you're enduring.”

Katherine looked up as Bridget finished her sentence. “You’re no monster and you’re not repulsive. You’re lucky you don’t remember how she died, the scene playing before your eyes.” Katherine stroked her own long fingers in some way of comfort.

“Obsessing over your fingers isn't a good coping mechanism. You’re obviously struggling,” Bridget said as she gently pulled apart Katherine’s hands and placed her hands on top to still the taller blonde’s hands.

Katherine sighed before meeting Bridget’s eyes again. “Could you come closer? I need to whisper.” Lighter blue eyes pleaded with darker blue eyes.

Bridget shuffled in her seat, moving closer and Katherine exhaled another shaky breath.

“I was left alone most times so when I was seventeen, on my birthday and really drunk, I took some hand assembled car in Mother’s garage and drove it…” Katherine paused as if unsure to continue until she looked at Bridget’s comforting face. “I hit a mother of three and fled the scene. She became a quadriplegic from that. I wanted to go to the cops but Mother said she’ll handle it. Apparently, my last name meant I couldn't be in prison.”

“So, what happened?”

“The fixer came and made it all go away.”

“How?”

“Well, the victim had a debt of about a quarter of a million and that was paid in full. She also gets a weekly stipend and all-expense paid premium medical till she dies. Believe me, Bridget, I tried to apologize to her family. They’re just grateful for paid bills and no debts,” Katherine said as she rubbed her eyes.  

“That’s why you became a doctor,” Bridget said as she patted Katherine’s hand to console her.

Katherine nodded. “That’s the true reason. People just assume I’m following Mother’s footsteps.”

“Can promise me something?” Bridget asked.

“As long as I’m able.”

“Okay, if I’m guilty, make sure your hired fixer doesn’t _fix_ my case.”

“I’ll let them know. I hope you never remember how that child looked when she died because I can still see and hear everything from that night.”

***

“Franky, are you going to waste both our time by staring out there? What are you looking at anyway? Is that person, the one who tried to kill you, out there?” Barbara asked irritably.

“Huh?” Franky asked as she turned around to face Barbara.

“What or who's out there? Wait, you’re looking at the two blondes at the end right? They hardly look violent. Oh my… that’s Katherine Reigns out there,” Barbara said with a hint of excitement.

“The doctor’s name is Katherine?” Franky asked.

“Yes. Now, if only my firm could be on her retainer.”

“Why would a doctor need a law firm on retainer? She couldn’t have gotten that many lawsuits,” Franky said in a confused manner.

“No, silly. Her medical career is squeaky clean as far as I know and I know a lot, but she’s going to run the Reigns Foundation one day and if my firm is on retainer… Her mum, the billionaire, got to be passing the baton someday,” Barbara said as she looked on at Katherine who was smiling and holding Bridget’s hands.   

“Billionaire?” Franky echoed as that was the only word that stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> A much longer chapter than usual. Sorry that the update took so long. Do feel free to let me know if anyone's still enjoying the read. It won't exceed 30 chapters if all goes as drafted.
> 
> Cheers!


	25. Had A Good Read, Did Ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue on as Franky watches Bridget and Katherine from afar.

“You’re, you’re sure?” Franky asked as she looked on, fury boiling in her only to be simmered a little when Katherine appeared to be checking out Bridget’s head wound and bruises. While she hated the one with the longer blonde hair, she was also somewhat relieved that Bridget was getting medical attention.

“Positive. Those good looks, paired with that legacy family name; unmistakable. I pride myself on knowing the faces and names of those worth knowing. Although, I don’t really fathom how she’s here. I suppose she brings the term _recluse_ to a whole new level, only showing up for her mum’s major fundraisers and then disappearing again. Who would’ve thought someone bred for success would hide instead of using the attention for her gain? Then again, it’s not the first time they made a major move. The Reigns Foundation used to be based in New York but after Katherine’s seventeenth birthday, her mother, Victoria, moved the entire foundation to California, stating that it was for the foundation’s good. Rumor has it was that while Victoria lost control of her daughter, med school preparation was a start to keep a tighter rein,” Barbara trailed on as Franky struggled to listen to what her lawyer was saying, being increasingly perplexed with Bridget who seemed to be enjoying Katherine’s touch.

Franky’s wrath had begun to boil again as she observed Katherine wrapping her hands over Bridget's. _Pull your hands way, Gidge!_ Franky silently screamed on the inside.

“I wonder what their connection is,” Barbara thought out loud. “Perhaps this is Katherine’s new venture as she takes a prominent role in the foundation, from healthcare and homeless people to corrections. It’s pretty ingenious. Great for me too since I know criminals. Although, it does look a little like she’s pining for that blonde prisoner.”

“What?” Franky asked as she heard the word _prisoner_ , knowing that Barbara was referring to Bridget.

“I said, Katherine looks rather smitten by that inmate,” Barbara repeated. “That inmate has a real talent, I hear that Katherine’s rather tight lipped. Oh, what I’d give to know what they’re talking about.”

Franky raged when she heard Barbara’s comment. She snorted at her lawyer’s last statement. That _inmate_ , would never break confidentiality, Franky thought. Franky was relieved when the two got up, but then she had to watch helplessly as Katherine wrapped one hand possessively over the back of Bridget's bare neck, scraping past the cropped blonde hair and the other hand on Bridget's upper back, behaving like she was a little child being given her favorite and most precious doll. _Don’t let her hold you like that! You’re mine to hold!_ Everything inside Franky screamed. But it only got worst for Franky as she witnessed Katherine whisper something into Bridget's ear before planting a quick kiss on Bridget's soft, warm cheek. _Pull apart!_ She internally yelled. Her heart had finally stopped pounding so fast as she saw Katherine release her grip and then her heart fell to a complete stop as Bridget cupped Katherine’s face, pulling the doctor’s face down to level eyes, as if to examine the doctor’s face. It felt as if the air was not only sucked out of Franky’s lungs but out of the entire room but it was not so since Barbara was in no way affected.

“Well, their visit is done. When are we going to talk about why I’m really here?” Barbara asked coolly.

Franky sniffled a little, quickly rubbing her eyes to make sure that Barbara would not see her tears before she faced her.

Franky could hardly pay attention to Barbara’s questions. She felt a hurricane of emotions inside of her, of the most intense; anger. Anger stemming from the fact that someone else was getting close to her Gidge. Maybe the kiss on the cheek was a friendly one, the rational side of her tried to reason. It was only a peck but the other part of her screamed, what then of the incessant need to touch?! By some oddity, the fuzziness that came with her cold had decreased, rendering her nose with more breathing ease. Franky tried as quickly as she could to give Barbara the information that she wanted before heading back to H2. The brunette was still fuming as she stood in front of Bridget’s cell. As usual, the blonde had her cell door closed. Without warning, Franky yanked the door open, unconcerned with the possibility that Bridget may be doing something personal. She has seen it all after having lived with the psychologist out of prison but this would be a new prison experience.

As the universe would have it, Bridget was sitting on the toilet, reading the book she had earlier read to Franky. Bridget was like a deer caught in the headlights, her facial muscles were tensed and she sat frozen staring at Franky. When her brain had finally registered that it was Franky, she relaxed a little.

Franky was also momentarily caught off guard by the sight before her. Her Gidget sat gracefully with her teal pants lowered just below her knees, giving Franky a clear view of Bridget’s thigh from the side. It was one of the smooth, firm, flawless thigh that Franky had uncountably kissed and ran her hands over and over again while they were once lost in exploration. In that moment, she forgot her anger. She would have gone over to Bridget and kissed her on the lips. It was always fun for Franky to tease the blonde when Bridget was uncomfortable with bulging blue eyes and tensed jaw but then without a hint, her fury came boiling back up. “Had a good read, did ya?!”

There was only a slight, awkward smile on Bridget’s face as she was slightly puzzled with Franky’s loud tone. She lifted up the book and asked, “You’re upset I went on reading without you? It’s quite a good read.”

“Not the book! I’m talking about Katherine,” Franky spat out as she realized the cell door was still open behind her. She stepped inside and closed the door.

Bridget’s smile faded as she asked, “How’d you know her name?”

“Never mind how I know! Got bored of sinking your diagnostic hooks into prisoners? Bit of an upgrade, yeah? Trying to get into the mind of your doctor?” Franky snarled.

“Okay, we’re not having this conversation right now. This can’t get any more embarrassing,” Bridget said in a tone as calmly as she could manage from her uncomfortable situation as she closed the book and look at Franky who shrugged, looking indifferent. “I’m literally taking a dump a few feet from my bed! Out Franky, I’ll meet you in your cell.”

Franky studied Bridget, whose face was flushed with humiliation as the blonde remained seated and then the brunette felt that she was indeed being intrusive towards Bridget. So, she huffed and muttered, “Fine,” before she walked out. 

Bridget knocked on Franky’s cell door. She did not really understand why she felt so mortified by the earlier incident. It was not the first time Franky had walked in on her and she has also walked in on Franky since the two had little regard of locking doors when it was only the two of them. This is a new prison low, she told herself. Cautiously, she stuck her head in and was comforted that Franky was just pacing around. “I wasn’t trying to get a read on her. She wanted to see me,” Bridget started as she walked into Franky’s cell with her walking stick.

“Yeah?! Ya face isn’t all she wants to see. Would be easy, wouldn’t it? Given that she’s got probable cause to make you strip?” Franky said, angrier than she initially believed she was.

“She’s never done that. You’re dragging her name through the mud!” Bridget said, rather angrily as well.

“So quick to defend her. Surely, you’re not blind to see the way she looks at you!” Franky said as she pointed accusingly at Bridget. “This short time in prison couldn’t have dulled your perception by so much!”

Bridget sighed and said in a less angry tone, “There’s no getting through to you right now is there?”

Franky paced near her cell door angrily as Bridget followed the brunette’s movements with her eyes. “When you thought Allie and I were fucking, I came straight to clarify it, which is more than what you’re doing.”

“More?! What do you reckon we’re doing? Fucking at the hospital?! In medical?! Or at the visitor’s area just now?! What do you want from me?!” At the mention of Allie, it was Bridget’s turn to see red.

“I want the truth! I want you to tell me everything,” Franky said, a little stunned by how annoyed Bridget sounded.

“Like how _you_ tell me everything? Like how _you_ say it’s complicated and having Ferguson get the pleasure of telling me? Or how you say shit like _I was trying to protect ya_ ,” Bridget countered with steely dark blue eyes.

Franky walked right up to Bridget, two inches away and Bridget flinched. The blonde hated that she flinched, but her brain ran the possibility of Franky striking her. Instead, Franky leaned in and sniffed at her. “Aha! Now I know why you smelled different last night. Before I was holding you, someone else was holding you. It was Katherine! I can literally smell her on you, unlike the time the Freak tried to rile you. She was holding you again! Today! It’s so much stronger today since it wasn’t watered down like yesterday. And what the fuck did she whisper in your ear?!” Franky shouted as her hands balled into fists.

Katherine’s perfume had once again rubbed off on Bridget but before this, the blonde thought that it was all in her head. Bridget rolled her eyes. Her head immediately echoed Katherine's _hang in there_. She shuffled her weight. “Vera hugged me in the hospital too. The side of my head was pressed up against her boobs since I was sitting in bed. Was she _holding_ me too?” She asked sarcastically.

Franky stopped pacing and blinked a few times before saying, “That’s different.” Then Franky continued pacing but a little slower.

“Ya damn right it’s different. It’s also much more _different_ from the time you tried to fuck Allie in her cell. I can’t even look at Allie and not imagine what the two of you look like! And it must also be _different_ from the time you had to _fake make out_ with her. How does that compare to two goodbye hugs and cheek kisses?” Bridget sneered managing all that before her voice broke. She did not care, she dropped her walking stick as she sat down on Franky’s bed and buried her face with her hands, her own weight was suddenly unbearable.  

“Where does this leave us?” Franky heartbreakingly asked, full teary puppy dog eyes visible. She was done shouting at the blonde who appeared to also have no more fight left inside.

Bridget let her hands slide down a little so her eyes could look at Franky, “I don’t know,” she said weakly.

Franky stormed off. Then she realized that she stormed out of her own cell. She was furiously wiping at her tears. She was not sure where she was heading. It was not like she could get in her car and drive off like she once did after she threw Bridget’s house key back at her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson to take away from chapter 23 and this chapter is to always knock before you enter, you never know what the person behind a closed door is doing. If anyone is offended by Bridget sitting on the toilet, it was meant to be humorous but if you didn’t find it funny, it’s ok. I’ve been known to have a messed up sense of humor. 
> 
> Also, thank you very much to everyone who took the time to comment and give kudos; it’s an inspiration for me to keep writing :)


	26. What The F**k, Gidge?

A few minutes later, Bridget went back to her own cell. She wondered if Franky minded that she sat on Franky’s bed and seemingly claimed it for herself. Franky had stormed off and Bridget was worried that it was the end. It hurt to think about it. Then it hit her that she should not have fought with Franky at all as she committed the ultimate crime which she now has to pay for in prison. She did not deserve Franky's love. She once did. Now, she believed that she did not. She no longer deserved anything good. How will they ever have a future? She wondered.

Bridget was getting depressed so she tried to continue reading but her mind was not there. She was just staring blankly at the words on the page. She might as well be not holding her book but she lay on her bed and continued staring at her book.

Some time passed till Vera showed up at Bridget’s cell.

“Bridget, are you feeling alright? Why are you crying? Did something happen?” Vera asked with much concern for her friend. There was no quick reply to her questions so she walked closer to the blonde.

Bridget started quickly wiping at her tears before meeting Vera’s worried gaze. She cleared her throat before croaking, “I’m fine.” It appeared that Bridget did not know that she was crying. She was shedding tears that she was not aware of.

“You don’t look too well,” Vera said as she squeezed Bridget’s hand in a comforting manner.

Bridget cleared her throat again and said this time more confidently, with a forced smile, she said, “I’m fine.” She sniffled a little as she rubbed her nose. Her little act was passable for Vera but Franky would have seen past her bullshit.

Vera was now just a little anxious over Bridget’s state but her friend was stuck in prison and she did not think that Bridget would open up to her if she did not want to. Besides, she had a favor to ask and it did seem like Bridget was the only one who could help her since she was the only one left in H2. “Good then. I need your help.”

“Another work order?” Bridget asked as she looked away from Vera.

“Well, not really. Your doctor, Katherine just got remanded.”

“Katherine’s here?” Bridget asked in disbelief.

“Yes, and as you probably know, she’s rich. Her lawyers have been pressuring the board and in return—”

“The board pressures you,” Bridget continued for her friend.

Vera nodded. “I placed her in the cell next to you. She’s not coping well.”

“No one copes well in prison, Vera,” Bridget said dryly.

“I know that. But she’s doing worse than you. You got all quiet and dark. She’s gone all restless. Honestly, Bridget, I’ve been very easy on her since there’s so much pressure on me. I didn’t even strip search her and I could still lose my job if I can’t get her comfortable. The politics that come with this job is daunting,” Vera said as she shook her head.

Bridget wanted to laugh thinking about prison and comfort being connected but she controlled herself. “I still don’t know what you want from me.”

“I need you to go next door and calm her down. I can’t have her strapped up in medical. Her lawyers will have a fieldtrip to tear me apart. They’ve managed to suppress the media for the time being so no hounding and the inmates won’t know about her but I’m on thin ice after the stunt Ferguson pulled.”

Bridget nodded as she closed her book, got off the bed and took her walking stick. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you,” Vera said before she left H2. She was confident in her friend’s ability to be calming.

“Chuck?” Bridget called out to the pacing doctor.

Immediately, Katherine looked sharply at Bridget and walked in quick steps towards the familiar face. “Bridget, I’m innocent!” she stated through teary, bloodshot eyes before she started pacing away from Bridget. “Maybe I deserve to be in here. Maybe my past has caught up to me. Maybe it’s payback for all the lives I failed to save. If only I was faster, better, have more hands, maybe not so many would have died. Should have taken those meds. Maybe I won’t be feeling so much now. How am I going to Africa if I’m here?! Maybe I’m where I’m meant to be,” Katherine babbled on in a cycle as her hands frantically moved along.

Bridget stared at Katherine as she threw her book and walking stick on Katherine’s new bed. The doctor was looking worse than the morning visit. She was visibly more tired, paler and more neurotic. She also was not wearing the outfit that she wore during the visit. Bridget contemplated on her course of action.

Katherine was spiraling before her and Bridget had to decide. The smaller blonde made a decision to fiercely hug at the taller blonde, remembering reading about the calming effects that deep pressure touch had on anxiety.

Katherine fought and resisted against Bridget’s embrace. Bridget was struggling to hold on. She thought about how much easier it would be if Franky was around to help wrap those long arms around Katherine but then she realized that Franky’s method would be to simply knock the taller blonde unconscious. That would leave a mark on Katherine and Vera would no doubt freak out. So instead, she said in a soothing voice, “I’m trying to help you calm down. Don’t fight me, you’re going to hurt me.”

When Katherine heard of Bridget mentioning the possibility of getting hurt by her, she writhed less against Bridget as her heartbeat slowed. She could hear Bridget sighing in relief.

***

Franky was still wandering about the empty hallways, hours later, and she started to realize that she was not the only upset party. Bridget was equally unhappy about the situation. In fact, Franky could not remember when Bridget had gotten so mad in any of their quarrelling before. When they had a disagreement, Bridget was usually the milder mannered one, the one with a cooler control but this time, it was different.

Franky’s aimless walking had somehow brought her back to the library where she first met Bridget. There was a magnetism to that place which guided her feet magically. She remembered pointing angrily at Bridget, accusing her of being _all talk_. Then she walked to the row of books where she could not help but ask the blonde if she missed her. She remembered the feel of her finger brushing Bridget’s soft lips for the first time. She was reminded of how much self-control she had to harvest in order to respect Bridget’s wishes to not cross the lines. Bridget was so kissable and so close to her. The memory of it was bringing the same intensity of pain just as it was at that moment. Franky nodded to herself. She needed to go see Bridget. To see if they could move past it.

Franky checked her own cell first. No Bridget. Then she went into Bridget’s cell but the blonde was not there. Then she entered Sue and Liz’s cell, knowing that Bridget would not be found in Allie’s. She ran a hand through her hair before heading towards the empty cell. She knew Bridget would not have gone to the library since she came from there and Bridget still had her current book. The blonde would not wander off into the yard either. So, she tried the supposedly empty cell.

“What the fuck, Gidge?” the words escaped Franky’s lips before she even knew it.

“It just happened,” Bridget mouthed to Franky. She closed her book and continued to look at Franky.

Franky stared at Bridget, at those sincere blue eyes and she knew that there was no lie in it. Unlike herself, Bridget was no liar. Franky knew that if Bridget did not want to talk about something, she would not say a word to Franky but if she did, she does not ever lie to Franky. She believed her Gidget but it did not make the scene any easier to look at. Bridget’s head and upper back was resting on a pillow as she lay down on Katherine’s bed. Franky was angry again. She stared in horror, unable to move, her feet seemingly rooted to the floor. She wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to rip away that body currently holding on to her Gidget.

Franky’s words had apparently woken Katherine up from her slumber but those words did not register in her head. She was unaware of Franky’s presence at her cell door.

Franky had to watch in petrification as Katherine ran her long fingers on Bridget’s ribs, over the thin, white cotton material of Bridget’s top, commenting on how protruding Bridget’s ribs were. She truly envied Katherine who looked so safe sleeping on Bridget’s firm stomach. Franky remembered how it took her a month before she felt secure enough to wrap herself in Bridget’s arms. While she had no qualms about holding Bridget, she felt weird being held herself and when she finally let herself ease into Bridget’s embrace, there was no place she would rather be. And here was Katherine, who had just met Bridget compared to Franky, was already comfortably nestled on Franky's Gidget. She watched some more as Bridget intuitively placed a hand on Katherine’s back cautioning the doctor about falling over the edge of the bed. It was such an uncalculated move and it was met with no resistance unlike the first few times Franky and Bridget were together, Bridget had calculated her every speech, movement and touch so as to not unnerve Franky. The jealousy on Franky was overwhelming.

Slowly, Katherine got up to her feet, her bones creaked at the movement. She was bent over, clutching her spine. “It feels like I broke my back,” Katherine mumbled to no one in particular. “I’m going to need a chiropractor.”

“No such services here, princess,” Franky spoke, finally finding her voice and mobility. She stepped forward towards Katherine and crackled her knuckles.

This time, Katherine was fully aware of Franky’s presence. She lifted up a finger and pointed at Franky, “I may not know anything about prison fights but I do know vastly about the human anatomy.”

Franky snickered, completely unworried as she stepped closer.

“Franky, I think you should leave. You know how hard the first day of prison is. How hard it was _for me_ ,” Bridget pleaded remembering that Franky’s presence may make Katherine spiral out of control again. She then swung her legs over the edge of the bed into a proper sitting position.

Franky took a look at Bridget and somehow, she understood everything that Bridget meant. “Okay, I’m going. I wasn’t going to bash her up. Won’t wanna be said to have smashed someone with a prawn posture. Prison will do that to her privileged ass all on its own,” Franky said as she scrunched her nose and raised her eyebrows.  Before she stepped out, Franky caught a glance at Bridget who was desperately trying to conceal her laughter about Franky’s comment of Katherine. She smiled to herself. For now, she was satisfied that her Gidget still found her funny.  

Katherine stood in a bent position until she forcefully stood up straight. She winced in pain but relief was spreading through her spine. She looked at Bridget who sat comfortably on the side of the bed.

Bridget met Katherine's gaze. “Sit down,” Bridget said as she patted on the spot next to her.

Katherine sat down and wondered about how anyone could sleep comfortably on such a bed. “I’m sitting on my bed and my supposed toilet is right in front of me,” Katherine said as she rubbed her eyes.

Bridget laughed, “Convenient, isn’t it?”

Katherine snorted and shook her head in disbelief, rubbing her face with her hand.  

“Are you feeling calmer? Would talking about how you got in here cause you to lose control again?”

“I think not,” Katherine said as she rubbed her neck.

“How are you here?”

“I should have listened to you,” Katherine admitted guiltily.  

Bridget looked at her and asked, “Why don’t we start from the beginning?”

Katherine rolled her eyes. Could Bridget be anything other than a psychologist? She wondered. “I have a sex cow. Had.”

“A what?” Bridget asked, uncomprehending.

Katherine kept her head down in shame and mumbled, “It’s like friends with benefits except that she’s not even a friend. She is, was, hot and wild in bed.”

Bridget did not know how to respond so she let her silence be interpreted as a go ahead.

“So, she called me up and I was on top of her ready to do the nasty and then Vera called. Bad doctor habits, couldn’t ignore my phone. Vera told me that you’ll meet with me. I got my stuff, untied her and told her it wasn’t happening that night or ever again.”

“Wait, you tied her?” Bridget asked in shock.

“Well, I’m not very vanilla when I’m having sex with someone I don’t love. It was consensual. She did sign a non-disclosure which is useless cause she’s dead but I guess that can be used as some form of evidence. Am I creeping you out? Do you want me to stop?” Katherine asked, suddenly uncertain about revealing more details.

“It’s alright,” Bridget said.

“Right, in all your career, you probably heard more disturbing things,” Katherine gathered.

Bridget only smiled. If she could keep Franky’s accidental kill of Meg Jackson, she could keep this too since it was seemingly smaller. She did note that Katherine was getting nervous so she tried to make a joke, “Do I need to sign an NDA too?”

Katherine laughed a little and patted her pockets, “Don’t have one on me. Besides, you gave me your verbal full confidentiality. Guess I value anonymity too much.”

“That I did,” Bridget agreed.

 “You’ll be in demand if you can find someone to corroborate.”

“Something tells me those who can have already signed their NDAs and won’t break it.”

Katherine laughed and nodded, “Unless they want to be at odds with the law. And I trust you.”

“Go on, then,” Bridget nudged Katherine.   

“I went home to think about what I was going to say to you, about my plans and there were so many versions. By the time I met you, I was already insane. You told me to go home and sleep it off after you were convinced that I could still drive. I was listening to you but on the way back, she called. I picked up. She told me she was hurt, needed help and she sounded bad. My judgement was so screwed up that I went to her, only remembering that I swore an oath to preserve lives. I should have called an ambulance and went home. I should have,” Katherine said as she rubbed her dry eyes.   

Bridget could almost guess what happened but guessing was a dangerous game. “What happened next?” She asked calmly.

“When I got there, her door was always unlocked, she had stabbed herself multiple times with the kitchen knife. She managed to say, _you’re finally here_ before trying to stab herself in the heart. Of course, I tried to stop her but there was so much blood, it was slippery. I failed to save her. Then I made another mistake. I called the police instead of my fixer. At first, they took my statement and then they found a letter and a video. Both saying if she died, I’m the one who did it because I was a jealous girlfriend. It’s total BS but the police believed it. Calling it a crime of passion. I don’t even like, let alone love or hate her enough to murder her. And if I wanted her dead, I’d just hire a hitman. It was one bad judgement call to another. If Mother could see me and comment on my lapse in judgement, she’d say, you’re a Reigns and a surgeon. You should be making better decisions, not dumb ones.” Katherine finished her tale with a sigh.

“You're kidding about the hitman, right?”

“It is the only logical move if I wanted to kill but I did swear an oath and I don’t intend on breaking it. I know you’d now conclude that my whole personal life is questionable and all gray.”

“Judgement free zone. So, I’m guessing they took your clothes for evidence?” Bridget asked, noticing how the hoodie and track pants were a size too large.

Katherine nodded, “Yeap, took my boots and watch too. Don’t care much for the boots but the watch is such a waste.”

“They’ll give it back,” Bridget comforted.

“Oh, no. I don’t ever want it back even if they return it. There’s blood on it. It’s somehow different from getting blood on me in the OR.”

“Of course, it’s different. Whoever or wherever you donate it to, would not mind.”

“You think so?”

Bridget laughed. “Chuck, your watch costs more than what people earn in six months, probably more.”

“But it’s got murder blood on it,” Katherine laughed. “You like watches too?”

“Sure do but there’s no need for them in prison. And it’s my shower time. Are you going to be okay on your own?” Bridget asked.

Katherine nodded. “I showered at the police station, to get the blood off. Is it a hasty generalization, to assume that most people in here are poor?”

Bridget shook her head and replied, “They are.”

“Right. Then for everyone who threatens me, I’d offer them a hundred dollars for everyday they don’t try to smash my face in. I’d go as high as a thousand per person,” Katherine said as she tried to settle on her bed.

Bridget just stared at Katherine, trying to determine if the other was being serious and she realized that Katherine was. “Chuck, that’ll make you broke in no time. It’ll spread like bushfire, everyone will be threatening you.”

“You won’t,” Katherine said confidently. “And I reckon I’d be out before morning coffee so no bankruptcy. Mother’s probably pressuring every connection she has by now. Maybe she’s even on her way here.”   

“I won’t,” Bridget said and nodded. “Although a hundred a day sounds good. I am jobless,” Bridget joked as she smiled.

Katherine laughed before adding, “Go shower, I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to STARBURST3691 (from fanfiction.net) for mentioning the library where Fridget met for the first time.
> 
> More Fridget in the next chapters! :)


	27. We’ll Give It A Week?

Bridget just got naked and was adjusting the taps. Her bare back was facing the shower curtains when someone roughly pulled open her shower curtain. She was sure of it. Her ears told her so. She could feel the person not far from where she stood. She was horrified beyond words. She did not know what her options were. To fight whoever it was naked? To scream for help on top of her lungs? Or to hope that Franky would miraculously show up and save her? She turned her body around, without moving her legs and her hand covered her breasts as fear kept flashing in those blue eyes.

“Really, Gidge?” Franky asked as her eyes roamed all over Bridget’s naked form. She noted to herself that Katherine was right, Bridget was skinny but she was still beautiful. Distress made her butt even firmer as her muscles clenched. Although Bridget’s blue eyes were losing their sparkle with prison life, Franky longed to see them shine and she thought that teasing the blonde could help.

“Franky, close the curtain!” Bridget exclaimed, still covering her breasts.

“When did you become so prudish, Gidge? First the toilet and now you’re covering yourself? In front of me? If I was an artist, I would be able to paint you just from memory and you realize that not turning your entire body meant that your fine butt is open for display, right?” Franky asked as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Someone’s going to walk in,” Bridget whined as she unconsciously clenched her thighs tighter together.

“Don’t worry, I’m blocking their view,” Franky said with a devilish smile. “Also, don’t clench your thighs so tightly, you still got a leg wound,” Franky added rather seriously. She did want to tease the blonde but she also did not want blood to start trickling down Bridget’s legs. It would be worst if Bridget had to go back to medical or have Katherine look at the wound. Franky licked her lips in admiration and bit down on her lower lip as Bridget relaxed her thigh muscles. “One tip though. If the women open your shower curtain, don’t look all doe-eyed. People like Juice or Radic will get a kick out of it and they’ll make it worst. Of course, I’ll never let them near you but ya know, free advice.”

“Franky, what are you doing here?” Bridget asked uncomfortably.

Franky chuckled. “Relax, I came here to shower. Knowing I’d bump into you since personal hygiene is of such importance to ya. With the chance of not having Miss Moneybags around, that is.”

“If you’re here for a shower, get in the other stall. Stop looking at me,” Bridget pleaded.

Franky smiled before asking, “You sure? You don’t want me to help wash your hair? Or rub some other places with my body? You always enjoyed me helping you wash up.”

By now, Bridget was turning bright red even when she had only been under the warm spray for a short time. She groaned in protest, rolling her head back. Her slender neck and jawline was in clear view for Franky.

Bridget’s high level of discomfort was again entertaining to Franky. But she knew that her teasing could only go so far as the two had a lot to discuss. She had not followed Bridget to the showers to continue arguing. She just wanted the blonde to know that just because she had stormed off earlier, it did not mean that she was leaving.

Bridget stood still, partially wet, silently pleading to Franky.

Franky did the opposite. She undid her own towel, hung it outside before stepping into the stall, stark naked in front of Bridget. She could tell that Bridget was getting aroused just by looking at the blonde’s face. She knew her woman well. She knew how Bridget would react to seeing her naked. Still, she closed the small distance observingly, watching for any signs of resistance. Smoothly, she placed one hand at the back of Bridget’s head while her other hand squeezed gently at Bridget’s butt. Franky leaned in and kissed Bridget tentatively, giving the blonde a chance to realize what was happening. This time, Franky was going to be gentle. She was not going to force Bridget. The blonde’s wet body felt so delightful against the brunette’s. At first, Bridget did not kiss back, she stood motionless as Franky guided the blonde’s head with her hand. Then Bridget started kissing back fervently.

Their kissed started deepening as they stood, chest to chest, hips to hips, pressing their bodies into one. Franky kept her hands in her original position as Bridget’s hands rubbed freely about Franky’s back. Franky did not dare run her hands on Bridget’s back for she knew that when she touched how bony Bridget was, she would start crying. The two were moaning into their kiss and Franky moaned harder when she felt Bridget’s right thigh in between her legs. Soon, disappointment filled them as they needed to break their kiss due to their need of air. Bridget broke the kiss first as she panted hard. Franky knew that her eyes mirrored the same desire that she saw in Bridget’s eyes. Again, Franky leaned in but this time to nibble at Bridget’s pulse point. The brunette wanted to bite down hard. She had half a mind to _mark_ the blonde so that everyone could see but she thought it over and remembered Bridget did not like getting bruised. “You’re so beautiful,” Franky said softly, against the side of Bridget’s neck as she inhaled the scent of her lover’s skin.

Then suddenly, the cautious side of Bridget won over. “We can’t. We need to talk,” Bridget said breathlessly as Franky continued to lick, kiss, suck and bite Bridget’s neck.

Reluctantly, Franky pulled her head away from that delicate neck. She wanted to continue but she also wanted to prove to Bridget that she was a good listener.

They locked gaze and Bridget gave a quick peck on Franky’s lips as an appreciation. They then rested their forehead and nose on each other for a few moments as their breaths synced.

“You really should be eating more, Gidge,” Franky said as she caressed Bridget’s flushed cheek.

Bridget closed her eyes, leaned her cheek into Franky’s touch and savored the intimate touch.

Franky then placed both her hands on the side of Bridget’s neck with her thumbs on each of the blonde’s cheeks, her pupils darted around, as if memorizing every detail of Bridget’s face before stepping back from Bridget. Immediately, Franky started missing that body which she was so pressed up against. “Okay, I’ll go in the next stall. I need a physical divider from you.” She made a kissy face at the blonde who laughed and then she entered the stall next to Bridget’s.

Bridget was wetting her blonde hair, getting ready to shampoo it as Franky looked on. She could feel those lustful green eyes boring holes into her. “Franky, what happened with Chuck, with Katherine I mean, it wasn’t planned. She was having a panic attack. She’s sleep deprived. It was fueling her neurotic side. You know how prison heightens things,” Bridget explained. She felt that she did not need to explain what prison heightened for the three of them. For Franky, it heightened her fight response. For Bridget, it heightened her dark side. For Katherine, it heightened her anxiety and privileged lifestyle.  

Franky nodded as she drenched her own hair. She was no longer mad at the blonde. “So, you’re the welcome wagon?”

“Not by choice. Vera asked me to. She’s under pressure from the board. It doesn’t help that Katherine’s highly unsettled, even adamant on not using the toilet,” Bridget said as she scrubbed her scalp.

Franky started laughing, knowing that at some point Katherine would need to use the toilet. “Can you pass me your shampoo?” Franky asked as Bridget stared at her. Franky knew that Bridget’s look meant that the blonde wondered if Franky was really there to shower or just there to tease her. Not bringing her own shower supplies worked well for Franky as she wanted to smell exactly like the blonde. “What? I forgot. I was wandering around till I realized it was your shower time so I hurried over.”

Bridget passed her shampoo over. “Franky, I don’t want to fight with you. Not anymore. I’m already limited to a number of people in here and I—”

“I hear ya, Gidge. I didn’t come here to fight with you. I came back to talk to you but I sure didn’t want to talk things out in front of that stranger. I also prefer talking while we’re naked. Could you pass me your body wash too?” Franky asked with a naughty smile.

“Did you bring anything of yours?” Bridget asked with a smile of her own.

“Yeah, I brought my eyes and my towel,” Franky said as she stuck her tongue out.

Bridget let out a laugh and passed Franky the body wash. Things with Franky were probably as good as it could be. They were just making out with each other and are now actually talking to each other. “Look, we both said and did hurtful things to each other.”

“I did the worst,” Franky interrupted, her voice sounding more serious.

“We’re both guilty. Let’s not measure. I think we should give each other some space. To process,” Bridget said knowing that Franky was just being kind. Nothing would compare to her crime. She would always lose.

Franky stared at Bridget. She agreed that it was a sound move in her head. As long as they were in a good place and not secretly trying to get back at the other. “Okay. We’ll give it a week?” Franky asked hopefully.

“A week sounds fair,” Bridget agreed.

“Do you think she’s dangerous? With that kind of money,” Franky asked lightly.

“I think we’re all dangerous if forced. Katherine just hides behind legality.”

“She did something to end up here.”

“She said she was framed. You’re wondering if she’s like Jacqueline?”

“Maybe. You believe her?” Franky asked while looking at Bridget.

“Yes, she’s a recluse. I don’t think she wants to build a prison crew.”

“So I’ve heard. Do you ever realize that she holds you like you’re a prize? Franky asked.

“A prize?”

“Yeah, like she’s done something good, calmed herself from her panic attack and she holds onto you like you’re the prize,” Franky explained as she checked with herself and find that if Bridget Fucking Westfall was to become some object and can be won, Bridget was only going to be Franky’s prize. “So, do I get a prize? Seeing that I controlled my rage and not smash her to the ground?” Franky asked playfully to let Bridget know that they were still in a good place.

Bridget laughed and shook her head a little. “I’d say that what we were doing just now is huge prize,” Bridget said as she shut off the taps and got her towel.

“Touché,” Franky said as she finished her shower. “Can I get a quick peek though?” she asked playfully with raised eyebrows.

This time it was Bridget’s turn to stick her tongue out playfully at Franky while securing her towel.

The two walked back together to their individual cells in preparation for dinner.   

Later, all six of the H2 ladies walked to the dining room which was still partially closed off due to the fire.

As Katherine got a whiff of dinner, her gag reflexes went into action. She held a hand to her mouth as she ran off urgently, heading back to her cell.

It suited Franky just fine that Bridget did not run after Katherine. Maybe Bridget is hungry or she is listening to her advice, Franky told herself. Hungry for prison slop. Now that was funny to Franky. She smiled when she picked up her tray, watching her Gidge get a fill of food in front of her, hoping that the blonde could indeed gain some weight and not keep eating like a bird.

Bridget was called to see Vera which left Franky to go back to H2 with the other three women.

Franky, Allie, Liz and Sue sat at the table in their common area awaiting count. They were having a good time just goofing with each other although Franky was cautious enough to not sit near Allie, knowing that Bridget was bound to arrive soon.

As if on cue, her Gidget arrived with a large packet of biscuits and her walking stick. Franky immediately understood whom it was for but Sue did not as her face lit up.

“Oh, Bridget’s got snacks,” Sue said as she gleefully rubbed her chubby hands together.

Bridget smiled in return. She walked closer to the group and stood right beside Franky, close enough for Franky to touch if the brunette reached her hand out but she was also close to Katherine’s cell door which her back faced. She opened the packet and offered it to Sue who quickly took one. “For our newest member since she skipped dinner but I doubt she has much of an appetite. It's from our governor,” Bridget explained.

“She’s a doctor, yeah?” Sue asked for confirmation. “Do ya think she can look at the mole on me bum?”

“Oi, Booms, Bridget’s trying to get her to eat. She wouldn’t eat for a week if she saw ya bum,” Franky joked as everyone erupted in laughter except for Sue who started pouting. The three could not understand but Franky knew that Vera was worried over Katherine’s lawyers getting wind that their prized client was starving.

“But she, she cuts and sews people up for a living. Me bum can’t be worst or maybe she ain’t very good at her job,” Sue sputtered innocently.

“Sue, Franky’s joking but I don’t think she’s in the right mind frame to be giving out medical advices right now. Perhaps some other time?” Bridget soothed and Sue nodded slowly.

Bridget held the packet in front of Franky for her to take. Franky gratefully accepted but all she could think about was wrapping that blonde up in her arms and carrying her into bed, just holding her close and stroking her hair would suffice. But she remembered that she was the one who suggested a week so the cookie would have to do for now. “You should eat more,” Franky said before stuffing the cookie into her mouth. As minute as it seemed, Franky would even settle for just running a finger down Bridget’s arm but she knew it was impossible as they had an audience.

Katherine stumbled out of her cell, rubbing her eyes. As her eyes adjusted, she walked the short walk towards Bridget. “Bridget, you’re back. I don’t understand prison. Where am I supposed to get water? Not from the sink in the cell, right?”

Franky half laughed at what she heard as she shot a look to the other three which if translated into words would mean _look at that idiot_.

“She’s studying prison? She’s really not bright,” Sue observed.

Katherine look at Sue as her nostrils flared slightly. She opened her mouth, about to give some quick-witted response but closed it as she thought better.

“Here, we have a pantry,” Bridget said comfortingly as she gently pulled Katherine’s hand to lead her away.

Franky watch as the two disappeared around the corner as Bridget showed the ropes to Katherine. She was laughing on the inside to see how poorly Katherine was adjusting but she also hated how Bridget would have to be there for her.

Katherine leaned on the wall by the pantry as she watched Bridget fill two cups of water.

“She’s suspiciously good-looking. Can’t look like that and be smart, right?” Allie asked the remaining women at the table.

Bridget smiled sympathetically at Katherine as she handed her a cup. She watched Katherine sigh before gulping down the water. “They’re just testing you out,” Bridget comforted softly, making sure that no one else heard them.

“I haven’t felt this dumb since ever but I’m on a roll now from bad judgements to people believing I’m an airhead. Can't catch a break. How am I here?” Katherine mumbled, still leaning on the wall, unwilling to be seen by the rest.

Bridget stepped closer to Katherine and rubbed her arm in a soothing gesture. A tear flowed down from Katherine’s eye and Bridget used her thumb to wipe it away. “Don’t let them see tears. It’s not all negative. They are agreeing about your good looks and besides, can’t your big head take a little sizing down?” Bridget asked with a smile.

“I suppose my _big head_ isn’t required while not operating,” Katherine said with a tinge of sadness.

“There you go,” Bridget said with a genuine smile. “Come on.”

Katherine continued gulping her water as she trailed behind Bridget.

Vera arrived at H2 holding two large pizza boxes and a plastic bag. “Ladies,” she greeted. She stopped right in front of Katherine who was emptying the water from her cup into her mouth. “Your lawyers had these delivered over,” Vera said as she glanced at the food in her hand.

Katherine eyed at the pizza boxes, swallowed her water before saying, “Bridget can have them. She could use the weight gain.”

Vera nodded and handed the pizza boxes over to Bridget who took them and served the pizza up for the women. Vera then open the plastic bag. “How about these?”

Katherine peered into the plastic bag and a look of disgust formed on her face. She looked sick but she reached in and took a can of beer out. “Did an intern deliver them? I’ve always preferred wine with pizza but I have impaired judgement now.”

“Wine have glass bottles,” Vera explained.

Katherine looked at Vera incredulously. “You don’t think I’d smash the glass bottle and go for someone’s jugular, do you?”

“Uh, my priority is the safety of everyone,” Vera stated.

“Aye, Miss Bennett, she ain’t very smart. She doesn't get prison,” Sue said with a mouthful of pizza.

Katherine allowed Sue’s comment to fly past her head as she wiped the opening of the can on her sleeve before opening it. She poured a little of the beer out into her empty cup at an angle to prevent too much foam. She took a quick taste and added, “Now I remember why I stopped drinking beer. Can Bridget have them too if she wants?” She looked at Vera then to Bridget which she offered her opened can of beer.

Bridget took the can of beer and waited on Vera’s verdict.

Vera considered for a while before looking at the hopeful faces of the women before her as Sue was pulling at her second piece of pizza. She cleared her throat. “If not a word of this gets out,” she said finally.

The women eagerly noted. Even Bridget, who was not a fan of beer, gave a small nod as she bit down on her slice of pizza.

Vera handed the plastic bag to Bridget before leaving.

Katherine then headed back to the pantry for a refill of water and was walking back to her cell.

“Hey Katherine, thanks for the pizza and beers.” Franky said as the others nodded in agreement. She then added, “So here’s some advice for ya. Keep gulping down water like that and you’re gonna find yourself needing to use the toilet that’s so close to your new bed,” Franky called out with glimmering eyes.

Katherine stopped and glared at Franky before continuing her walk.

Bridget shot a look of disapproval towards Franky.

“She really ain’t smart, eh? This pizza is delicious,” Sue said to Franky.

Katherine overheard it and she rolled her eyes before turning around. “Just don’t look for me when you’re choking on that pizza,” she said and added sarcastically, “I’m so pretty that I couldn't possibly know the Heimlich maneuver.”

Bridget could not help herself and started laughing as Katherine walked into her cell.

Sue’s mouth was agape. “She’s a bitch.”

“She's not,” Bridget defended. “And she doesn't mean it,” she added.

“How are ya so sure?” Sue asked.

“Because I _know_ her,” Bridget said with complete confidence.

It was unknown to Bridget that her simple words had stabbed deeply into Franky’s heart and it freely bled on the inside.

That night, everyone with the exception of Katherine, went to bed with satisfied bellies filled with artisanal pizzas and imported beers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special mention to STARBURST3691 (from fanfiction.net) for wanting a shower scene. So if anyone enjoyed it, great!


	28. What’s Going On?

It was past ten. Bridget was sound asleep until a hand covered her mouth, somewhat blocking her nostrils. Her brain screamed in fear as her eyes struggled to focus.

“Bridget, it’s me. It’s Chuck,” Katherine whispered as she lifted her hand off Bridget’s mouth. She was kneeling at Bridget’s bedside.

“Chuck, prison rule: don’t put your hand on someone’s mouth. It scares the hell out of the person especially if that person is asleep!” Bridget hissed.

“Sorry, I don’t know the rules. But you know I wouldn’t hurt you,” Katherine mumbled sheepishly.

“I know, what is it?” Bridget asked in a soft tone.

“I’m out. That’s all I know from Linda. Just agreed to pay her five hundred to see you. A shame she didn’t want my black card, she could have real fun and it could buy us more time,” Katherine whispered. “Or if I still had my murder blood watch,” Katherine added with a laugh.

“That’s great, Chuck. You overpaid her though,” Bridget whispered back.

“Doesn’t matter. Any amount for you. Wanted to say thank you for looking after me and it was fun in its own demented way because we got to spend time together. You look very peaceful when you sleep.” Katherine whispered as she tapped on the tip of Bridget’s nose. 

“It’s nothing, Chuck. You were beyond kind to me at the hospital when you didn’t need to. Make sure you go home and rest,” Bridget whispered sleepily. “Use the toilet too probably,” Bridget added as a joke and Katherine snickered. 

There was a soft tap on Bridget’s door, signaling that it was time to go. “I’m going to get you out. I guess this is goodbye. Again,” Katherine whispered. She then got up, grab a hold of Bridget’s head gently before planting a quick kiss on Bridget’s forehead.

Unhappily, Katherine took a step away from Bridget but the smaller blonde caught her hand and added, “Nothing illegal.” Katherine nodded in agreement before disappearing into the night.

Bridget then adjusted her position and sleep took over. She was fast asleep again.

***

_Franky was driving an old, red pickup truck on some scenic route. On her left, there was some Hispanic man and on his left, was Bridget. Franky glanced over at Bridget. The blonde looked at peace as she stared out the open window. Then, the brunette noticed, from her peripheral vision, the Hispanic man was reaching over and scratching gently at Bridget’s blonde hair, near the base of her skull. He was probably in fascination of the blonde color but Franky could tell from Bridget’s expression that she was growling on the inside despite saying nothing._

_“Don’t do that. She doesn’t like it if someone other than me strokes her hair. It makes her feel like a pet,” Franky heard herself explaining._

_“Or if it’s me who strokes her hair,” an all too familiar voice added confidently._

_Franky looked to her left and to her horror, the Hispanic man was now replaced by Katherine and she was repeating the action of the Hispanic man earlier. But this time, Bridget did not seem to mind it._

***

Franky awoke with night sweats. She had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her own screams. She was panting hard. She was sitting up now, wide awake with muffled sounds still escaping her throat. She had to. She had to go over and see the blonde. She had to go over and find some relief from Bridget, the only woman who had captured her heart and soul.

Franky crept over to Bridget’s cell. Then her heart settled as she saw the blonde sleeping and Katherine was not attached to Bridget. All of her wanted to crawl in bed, snuggle with the smaller woman and pepper her face with kisses but the blonde was in the middle of the small bed. It would not be possible for Franky to get in bed unless she physically moved Bridget. Franky had observed that Bridget on occasions would uncover herself during sleep. The blonde would have pushed their duvet down to her waist and Franky would slowly cover the blonde back. This time was no exception, Franky pulled up the quilt to cover Bridget, tucking it under her chin. Bridget only hummed in appreciation as she was still sound asleep. That response made Franky’s heart melt and fill with love. Franky did like holding the blonde as her little spoon for it reduced her movements.

The brunette then peered down at her sleeping love and kissed her on the right cheek. She stroked some soft blonde hair away from Bridget’s face and whispered into the blonde’s ear, “I still love you.” She sat on the floor with knees pulled up to watch her sleeping beauty rest. Franky had spent hours at a time to watch how childlike the blonde looked when she slept. Sometimes, Franky caught the blonde smiling in her sleep. Bridget did enjoy sleeping in on the weekends and Franky just as much enjoyed watching the blonde sleep peacefully. Franky had continued watching Bridget sleep every chance she got because Bridget was not bothered by it.

_I still love you_. Those words uttered by Franky was not spoken to Bridget only to assure the blonde of Franky’s love but it also served as a reminder to Franky. It was a reminder that she loves Bridget and would still love Bridget despite what the future holds. That she wants this woman, needs this woman in her life. That her heart chose this woman to love. That the past could not be changed but a future with this woman is what she wants more than anything. All of these went against everything that Franky built up over the years since childhood. Before the blonde, the brunette would not have said such vulnerable things. She would have in fact, trampled over and terminated such testaments of weakness before it could even grow. Her heart no longer cared that it was wounded by Bridget’s uncalculated words earlier that night. All her heart wants is to love Bridget and have Bridget’s love in return.

Bridget moved her head a little in her slumber and the light from the opaque window catches her features perfectly, highlighting them for Franky’s pleasure. Franky enjoyed her view but she also had a nagging thought that they were far from being out of the woods. While Allie and Franky may have some physical attraction, Franky pondered about the emotional bond, which was as clear as day, between Katherine and Bridget. She wondered if that bond was a growing threat, looming over them, waiting for the right moment to swoop. She shook her head, trying to just enjoy the current moment. However, the longer she thought of it as it just will not fade, she came to a realization that she could just be planning ahead. While she made it clear to Katherine that she knew of the doctor’s refusal to use the toilet from Bridget, Franky prevented herself from setting Katherine completely straight. Franky saw ahead and planned. If she and Bridget really fell apart, she loves Bridget enough to not want her to be all alone. She saw the way Katherine looks at Bridget. She knew that Bridget could lean on Katherine should it come to that. For now, Franky was going to settle seeing herself and Bridget in a relationship that had a side of Katherine.   

Then Franky thought about how she would feel after Bridget’s committal hearing. It could only go one of two ways. Either Bridget was found guilty or she was not. Up until now, Franky had blocked her thoughts. _Innocent until proven guilty_ was Franky’s new mantra. She refused the thought of believing that her Gidget, who was sleeping so innocently now, could have possibly ended her little sister’s life. Her refusal at it was what kept her constantly wanting to be close to Bridget. She knew it could all change once Bridget gets a guilty status and it scared her to bits. She shook her head hard, badly needing to kill those thoughts. She knew the moments leading up to Bridget’s hearing were fleeting and she wanted to treasure every one of those moments before the likelihood that her entire perception of Bridget would forever be changed. Slowly, she wiped at the tears that were now pooling in her green eyes.  

Franky watched on as Bridget’s smile grew wider in her sleep and then worry occupied her entirety. Franky wondered if the smile was cause by her or by Katherine. She got up from her spot and decided that maybe she needs to tell Katherine to back off her Gidget a little more and that Bridget was there for her as a request from Vera. She walked into Katherine’s cell, ready for confrontation but to her dismay, she found it empty. Had Katherine escaped prison? Franky wondered as she walked back into Bridget’s cell.

Franky knelt by Bridget’s bed as Katherine had done so before but she does not cover Bridget’s mouth. Instead, she called out softly, “Bridget.” She caressed the blonde’s cheek lightly with her thumb.

“Hmmm…” Bridget hummed in response, just enough to let Franky know that she was heard.

“Where’s Katherine?”

“Got out,” Bridget mumbled sleepily.

“Did she kiss you?” Franky asked, hating the desperation in her own voice.

Bridget stirred a little more and replied, “Forehead.”

Whew! Franky thought. At least it was not on the lips. “Okay, go back to bed,” Franky whispered while stroking Bridget’s hair a few more times before she left for her own cell.

Bridget’s brain did not need to be told twice by Franky for the blonde was again, asleep.

***

_Bridget had opted to sleep naked that night. She adored how comfortable her gray silk sheets felt around her body. She closed her eyes and welcomed sleep as she laid in the center of her double bed._

_Bridget was still covered by the smooth sheet but in between the sheets, much action happened. Hands. Hands. Hands. Seemingly so many of them. Touching her, delighting her in all the right places. Sending waves of endless pleasure throughout her body._

_The mouth on her left breast was of high talent but so was the hand that was gently massaging her other breast. The mouth kissed all over her breast and blew warm breaths, constantly missing her nipple until her body started writhing. Then her painfully hard nipple was rewarded with a wet lick and suck. Oh, the sensation was almost too much to bear. Her nipples were getting generous amounts of pinching, nibbling and kneading._

_After a significant amount of time, Bridget felt a shift. The body that was resting on her while giving her breasts immeasurable pleasure was shifting downwards but as the body glided down, the hands stayed and continued their ministrations. Bridget spread her legs wider in wild anticipation, knowing well what would be next._

_Her inner thighs were touched skillfully, making her wetter and she was moaning with labored breaths by now. And without warning, a tongue lapped a long stroke over her opening. Her body was near the edge. And as if it was sensed, Bridget’s opening received another long lap._

_Oh, it’s too much. Too good to not see. Bridget forced open her eyes and used her elbows to prop her torso up. As expected, there was an unusual bulge in between her legs. Her feelings of pleasure were so intense. With a frustrated growl, Bridget pulled at the silk sheet, wanting desperately to see the face of the person giving her so damn much pleasure. She revealed her own naked body and with it, her breath hitched as she saw both Franky and Katherine working together in pleasuring her. “Gidget,” Franky whispered seductively and Katherine joined in equally seductive, “Bridget.”_

***

Shit! Bridget thought to herself. What is wrong with me?! She smacked herself on the face with the palm of her hand. She was awakened beyond measure. She took deep measured breaths, desperate to calm her rapid heartbeat. The blonde was freaking out. She did not know what to do with herself. She wanted to go over and see Franky but she also felt guilty. Then she recalled their break. She groaned and got up to clean herself, changing her underwear before crawling back to bed.

***

“Gidge, wake up,” Franky called out as she placed the back of her hand on the blonde’s forehead.

Bridget’s eyes popped open and it was already morning. Guilt-ridden, she shrank away from Franky’s touch.

Hurt and confusion flashed across Franky’s eyes but she quickly recovered. She believed that she had a good read on Bridget but did she just read guilt? That cannot be. Could she have misread the blonde? She wondered if Bridget reacted so strongly to her touch because of their break or because the blonde knew that Franky was not completely obeying it with her new night ritual. “I only came to wake you because you’re going to miss breakfast,” Franky explained slowly before walking out of Bridget’s cell.

During breakfast, Franky caught Bridget looking at her. She held the blonde’s gaze for a while and noticed how flushed Bridget’s cheeks were. Was she coming down with something? Franky found it unlikely as when she touched the blonde, Bridget’s temperature felt normal. Was it because she talked to Bridget about Katherine last night? Franky thought that that was it but in fact, Bridget had no recollection of her half-sleep conversation with Franky. The brunette then made a mental note that she was only going to keep up her night ritual of creeping noiselessly into Bridget’s cell, ensuring that the blonde was covered before whispering “I still love you,” into Bridget’s ear. Franky was going to do all these without talking to Bridget, at least for that one week.

The two abided by their agreement for a need of space from each other so they settled for stolen gazes and watching from afar. In the day time, Franky would go to work and enjoy her yard time as Bridget repeated her daily actions of reading, playing with her tennis ball and falling asleep.

It was four days after Katherine’s departure that Bridget was called over to Vera’s office.

Vera sat next to Bridget instead of sitting across from the blonde.

Bridget eyed suspiciously at the basket of individually sealed jello on Vera’s table. It was arranged elegantly to look like a gift basket but it was still an oddity. So, she decided that she would ask Vera about it later when they had gotten to what they were supposed to talk about. “Is it Jake?”

“Well, no. I broke up with him. I wish it didn’t hurt but it does. Can’t believe it was all a lie,” Vera said sadly, with a hint of anger.

“You’ve got to give it time,” Bridget said as she squeezed Vera’s hand. “Does he know that you know?”

“No, I just told him it wasn’t working. I need hard evidence and I’m looking for it. I don’t want him spooked but that’s not why I called you here.”

“It’s not?” Bridget asked with genuine surprise.

“It’s about Katherine,” Vera responded.

Bridget raised her eyebrows and asked, “She’s not back in, is she?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Vera said. “I think she’s had enough of prison. She probably hates it so much that she wouldn’t even have coffee with me.”

Bridget stared at Vera, looking even more surprised.

“I asked you out for coffee, you agreed and we became friends. I thought of replicating that. She does seem quite similar to you. With Jake gone, I guess I wanted a new friend,” Vera said earnestly.

“Oh, Vera, we bonded because we both wanted to take down Ferguson and help Franky. Moreover, Katherine and I may have a similarity in age, hair and eye color, but we’re essentially very different. If it makes any sense, she’s as tame as can be and she’s still too much for you to handle. She’s not an average friend. Although if one gets in trouble, I suppose her connections would help,” Bridget said as she tried to explain to her socially awkward friend.

Vera pondered for a while before nodding. Then she got a little excitement in her face as well as in her voice when she said, “Guess what got cleared at the bank today?”

Bridget looked at her and narrowed her eyes. “A cheque?” Bridget guessed.

“Yes!”

“For?” Bridget asked not understanding the excitement.

“Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars! To Wentworth! Imagine what that money can do!” Vera squealed.

Bridget could not think of another time that she had seen Vera so excited. “That’s fantastic. You’re the right governor for such funds. Are there any strings attached?”

“Yes, just one,” Vera said, with one raised finger. “And it’s so doable.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll have to eat a jello a day for everyday that you’re in here,” Vera said as she clapped her hands. She knew she was acting silly and out of character but somehow, she felt that she could be just that with Bridget.

“Me? Just me? What’s going on? What does that money have to do with me? I’m guessing that’s why there’s a basket of jello on your table.”

Vera got up, took out an envelope somewhere in the basket and handed it over to Bridget. “Open it.”

Bridget held the envelope in her hands and admired the soft, cream colored paper. _Bridget Westfall_ was the only thing written at the front of the envelope with perfect penmanship. In fact, it was so impressive to Bridget that she had to run her hand over the black ink to ensure that it was not printed. The flap of the envelope had an uncolored, embossed family crest with a prominent _R_ , followed by the full family name beneath it. Bridget ran her hand over the family crest. She was thoroughly mesmerized by the fine stationery as Vera looked on. Gently, she retrieved the note. At the top of the note, there was the same family crest and name except this time, it was engraved with gold. Below the golden emboss, the same black ink for the fountain pen was used with the exclusion that most of the text was not written from left to right. The only thing that Bridget could read as she held the piece of paper that way was _Dear Bridget_ and the person’s beautiful signature.    

Vera grew impatient as she watched Bridget’s thrilled blue eyes dart about the note. “Is she writing in another language? Does she not want us to know what she’s writing?”

Bridget was silent for a moment before she turned the note around, looking at the blank side and brought it close to Vera’s desk lamp. “She’s mirror-writing,” Bridget said quietly as she began to read the short note:

_Dear Bridget,_

_This is to thank you for what you’ve done for me and I finally found a way to get jello for you. My only regret is that I cannot be there to open it for you._

_Katherine Reigns_

“Check it. Nothing she wrote is incriminating,” Bridget said as she passed the note to Vera who read it.

“Why go through all the trouble then?” Vera asked, confused.

“I think she wrote in that way because she can or she was preventing smudging since she’s a left-hander,” Bridget said musingly. She was growingly enthralled.

Vera pursed her lips together before saying, “Bridget, you’re right. She’s far too complicated. She’s very concerned over your dramatic weight loss. She isn’t brain damaged from prison, right? I recall reading that some people mirror-write unintentionally.”

Bridget chuckled. “Oh, it’s intentional. Has the prison got sued? Pretty sure she wouldn’t have written a cheque for the brain damage she sustained here. Besides, see how she signs her name flawlessly at the end. Can I keep it?” the blonde asked as she put the note back into the envelope.

“Don’t see why not. You can bring it back to your cell after you’re done eating your jello and I’ll see you again tomorrow where you’ll eat another,” Vera said.

***

Bridget still stared at Franky from afar and sometimes they locked gazes which Franky will look down so that Bridget could continue looking at her if she wanted to. Franky would give that to Bridget since she had her new nightly ritual.

In the day, Bridget settled into a routine of reading whatever book she had picked, mindlessly bouncing her tennis ball on the wall and falling asleep when she got bored. All the while not knowing that every night, after Franky’s whisper of _I still love you_ into her ear made her smile widely into her sleep.

***

“Bridget, why are you sleeping midmorning?” Vera asked, three days later.

“Mind’s getting dull. No stimulation. No job. Sleeping passes time faster than any other activity.”

“Well, get up and get dressed,” Vera said with a nod.

Bridget looked at herself to double check and then she said, “I’m already dressed.”

“No, regular clothes. Take your personal belongings too, if there’s anything you want. I’ll wait outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Franky’s dream felt senseless, it’s because I partially dreamt it. The only part I added into it was Katherine so that it became more of a nightmare. As for Bridget’s dream, pure imagination. Also, a special shoutout to any lefties who are reading (since left handers only make about 10% of the world’s population). You guys should know a thing or two about smudging.


	29. Don’t Have Enough Reasons?

Bridget’s brain was a muddle. There were too many questions swimming in her head as she walked closely behind Vera. She tried to ask where they were headed, but Vera was cryptic and only gave her a ‘ _you’ll see_ ’ reply as they stopped to pick up the things that Bridget had on her when she was remanded.

As they approached the prison side exit, Vera finally looked at the baffled blonde who had stopped questioning her and blindly followed to wherever she was leading. Bridget looked pretty alright, Vera assessed. She has lost some weight, her blue eyes no longer sparkled and she had this hardened look on her face, but all things considered, Vera thought that her friend held up well for prison. She gave the blonde a tight smile, used her hands to squeeze her shoulders before saying, “You’re out. Don’t come back in here as a prisoner.”

Bridget’s mouth was open, but no words came out. What Vera said to her did not seem to register right in her confused brain. She looked hard at Vera, using her eyes to ask for more confirmation at what she had just heard.

Vera squeezed harder at Bridget’s shoulders before saying, “You. Are. Out.” The governor punctuated for full effect, but believed that she had to say more as Bridget was just staring blankly at her. “I’ll come over for dinner and tell you everything, but for now, just take your keys and drive home. I had your impounded car towed here. You’ll find it in the visitor’s parking. Okay?”

Vera saw Bridget nodding slowly. She was a bit worried if the blonde could drive in such a state, but she figured that her disoriented friend was going to be able to pull herself together for the drive. She gave Bridget a gentle push out the exit before shutting it behind her.

Bridget walked in a slow pace. Her handbag and plastic bag of remaining jello along with Katherine’s signed tennis ball and note felt heavy in her hands. She felt slightly unbalanced. She then had a renewed appreciation for her walking stick and immediately regretted her decision to stop using it a day ago. Her brain knew that those items were not heavy, but she could be carrying boulders in her confused state right now. She felt the cool breeze and remembered having the exact feeling that she had when Katherine first brought her out to the hospital park. It was an amazement for her to see what she now appreciated since she was starved out from the basic beauty of nature. Something as simple as the wind blowing had a duality to it. The wind was making her shiver in delight, but also weak in the knees. It had never felt so sweet to walk outside in the cold without a jacket. _Freedom._ Bridget’s brain told her. This is what freedom feels like. This is what you’ve taken for granted your whole life while you were a law-abiding citizen. Your freedom was taken away from you and now that you’ve gained it back, there’s no better feeling. Nothing can top this. Nothing can come close to this sensation. Treasure it. Hold on tight.

She stopped briefly to savor the moment. She closed her eyes and in that brevity, paranoia engulfed her. Her heartbeat quickened. She opened her eyes and looked left and right, straining her ears to detect any faint siren sounds for the chances of getting thrown back over the high, barbed-wire walls. What if Katherine had paid a sum so huge that even Vera had to participate in this unlikely prison break? It could also be another messed up dream that she was having as she drifted into her midmorning nap. Whatever it is, she did not feel safe standing where she was. She took a deep breath and her legs sprang into action. She was running like she never ran before. Soon, she saw her silver colored car, but she did not slow her steps until she reached the car door. Her heart realized that she would not feel safe until she is back home. She needed to gather her scattered thoughts.  

***

Before leaving, Vera remembered Bridget’s pleading. The blonde wanted Vera to seek out Franky and to inform her. It had grieved Vera much to see such pain reflected in Franky’s eyes when she told her tattooed prisoner about the horrifying details surrounding her younger sister’s tragic end. She could still see the brunette in her head. Franky’s facial muscles were tensed, her teeth gritted and her eyes pooled with tears, but she was so determined to not fall apart in front of Vera. She only whimpered, but her fists were balled so firmly that they lost their olive skin tone. Vera tried her best to be thorough but quick. She could see that Franky was adamant in not falling apart. The whole time Vera spoke to Franky, Franky only spoke once under her breath and Vera strained to hear it. _Fuck that week-long break_. Vera did not ask for clarification and understood that Franky would want to weep or vent out alone in the safety of her cell. That was one thing that she could grant Franky given the gravity of the situation.

Before that tough conversation, Vera had pulled Franky out of her job duty knowing that it was no conversation to have in front of the other women in the warehouse. She shook her head and remembered how self-assured Franky looked when she went to get her. The brunette was all “ _Oooo, the governor’s exempting me from work. Careful, the girls may say we’re going bumper to bumper, yeah?_ ” Oh, Vera would do anything to see that smirk knowing that Franky would now be in a complete and utter mess. She was probably going to thrash her cell and miss lunch. Who was Vera trying to kid? Franky was probably going to miss dinner too.

***

_Franky had just gotten word that Bridget was guilty. All this time, she was hoping for a not guilty status. Now, she was stuck to deal with everything that she had repressed. And they all came to her at once. She could hear how upset Alan was that Franky did not even do anything towards Bridget. What a letdown! Tess was so young. She had her whole life ahead of her. She was like a baby compared to all of them. So fragile. The purest of them all, even if the three had combined and her sweet life was ripped apart before it even began. Franky saw the disappointment, hurt, and anger in Alan’s eyes. That anger was infectious. It spread to Franky._

_Despite her love for Bridget, there was a huge injustice done towards Tess. And the worst part of it all was that Bridget got to walk out like a free woman in spite of being guilty! She’s your sister! How could you let her killer run free? Franky heard herself yell in her head. You won’t even avenge her! How dare you call yourself her big sister? You’re a FAILURE! You failed to protect her! And now you let her killer go free?! Even Red made impossible plans happen just so that she could kill Brayden. What are you doing? Trying so hard to protect that blonde! Even after knowing her horrid crime, all you wanted to do was kiss her, love her, hold her, touch her, and protect her! How did you get so WEAK?! Are you so desperate for love that you can forego the killing of your own flesh and blood?! You are USELESS!_

_Enough! Franky cried out to herself as she clutched her spinning head in her hands. The rage that she thought she was past came boiling back up like it had never left. It felt familiar. Warm. Almost like an old friend. I will end this, she told herself and just as she said that, she had a chef knife in her hand. It was a knife that she had known too well from her time of working in the kitchen. This knife was sharp. It would do. She adjusted her hand against the warming plastic handle, ensuring a strong grip before walking out of her cell. She stormed over to the cell that she knew almost as well as her own._

_There was an expected still lump beneath the quilt. Franky thought about how she would do it. Would she stab multiple times at the quilt, knowing that it only takes one stab in the right place? She would also prevent anyone from hitting the panic button or they too will be at the receiving end of this knife. Or would she pull the quilt down, look Bridget in the eyes as she takes her life? It would, in a way, tell Bridget… This is for Tess! You don’t get to kill a Doyle, the purest one especially, and hope to walk away unscathed! She walked closer, deciding not to take the coward’s path. She was going to look the blonde in the eyes. She pulled at the quilt and Bridget was wide awake, staring right at her expectantly._

_“Do it,” Bridget said sternly. Franky looked at those blue eyes which she had gotten lost in for so many times. No! This time she would not get lost in them! Those eyes were now hard, cold and dead. Void of regret as well._

_Franky gripped harder at the knife, ready to strike when she once again held back. This was her Gidget. The Gidget that saved her from her own destructive self. She did not deserve to die at the hands of Franky. She stopped and Bridget looked darkly at her._

_“Don’t have enough reasons? How’s this? I KILLED your sister! I DRANK so hard like your mother and I ran your sister over with a car that’s not even mine! Know the worst part? I’m walking out of prison as a FREE person and I SLEEP so soundly because I don’t even REMEMBER my crime!”_

_When Franky heard those words in the form of Bridget’s voice, she let out a frustrated animal-sounding cry as tears poured from her eyes._

_“Do it for TESS!” Bridget screamed._

_Still, Franky’s hand was frozen with the knife close to Bridget’s neck._

_With one swift move, Bridget gained control of the knife by covering her smaller hands over Franky’s. She successfully cut her carotid artery and blood shot all over Franky’s face, shielding her eyes._

_Franky wiped hard to get the blood out of her eyes. She felt like she was being bathed in Bridget’s blood. She fought like hell to plug the deep neck wound with her hands, but they failed as Bridget’s hand turned limp and the life in her blue eyes faded. Franky crashed to the ground and wept hysterically. No one should understand unintentional killing more than Franky, but it was done. Bridget Westfall was now dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update: Thanks to the help of someone special, who pointed out a huge oversight on my part, the story will not be able to end in 30 chapters. Sincere apologies for those who are waiting for this story to end.


	30. You’re Moving In With HER?!

Vera felt a surge of happiness and triumph coursing through her veins as she made her walk past the sterile hallways to the slot. It felt good to Vera. To have something concrete to hang on Joan’s head. But this feeling of happiness and triumph was certainly not present when Vera went to see Franky. She was still struggling to remove the image of that distraught Franky from her mind.

Before arriving at Joan’s unit, Vera approached Will and offered deputy governor back to him. She was beyond delighted that he accepted. No one was better fitted for the job. Having him in charge while she met Bridget for dinner put her heart at ease.

Out of sight from Joan, Vera stopped and checked herself mentally. She replayed all that she was about to say to Joan. She took a deep breath. She replaced her worried face for Franky to a neutral face, unwilling to give Joan a leg up. She then walked and stood outside of Joan’s unit, scrutinizing the ex-governor through the tempered glass.

Joan stood up, walked over slowly to match Vera’s judgmental gaze. Joan was still licking her wounds from her failed attempt of using Franky to end Vera, but she was not going to let Vera see that. She even allowed her dark eyes to sparkle as she gave a controlled smile. “Vera, how nice of you to visit.” She thought that this little, lost pathetic creature would have some news that she could use to turn the tide.

“I wanted the pleasure of telling you that you failed yet again,” Vera said gloatingly.

“Do explain. I have no clue what this is regarding,” Joan said as she remained a cool control in her voice.

“I just walked Bridget Westfall out of this prison myself,” Vera said trying to control the revel in her voice.

“You let the killer of Franky’s little sister out and you’re proud? I can’t imagine how Franky would feel. You know how she feels too much. Always with rage,” Joan said as her mind tried to wrap around the information revealed by Vera.

“I’m beyond proud to say the least. We both know why. Even a half-wit could piece that together. You horrifically failed and you can now have the rest of your life to regret your wrong decision in recruiting Jake. That sad excuse for a man gave you up for lesser time,” Vera said as she raised her eyebrows at Joan before walking away.

Joan was enraged. All her carefully thought out moves were monumentally destroyed. There are no more available moves. She always saw those around her as chess pieces and life was a giant game of chess. She liked how she could always see and plan ten moves ahead. But now, her side which she saw herself as the king, stood alone when all her other pieces are taken off the board one by one. She cursed inwardly.

She had failed in using Franky to end Vera’s reign as governor because of that uncounted chess piece of Bridget showing up and preventing the death of Vera and Franky’s life imprisonment. The death of Vera would ensure Jake’s ascension to governor and with Jake in power, Joan too would have more power. But now that had come to ruins. She was also unable to prove to that drug-dealing delinquent that the animal within could not be denied. She knew that Franky had a taste of the free life and she had meticulously planned to stop that dream life. That plan included ruining any chances of Franky being with Bridget and she believed that that was sealed once Franky found out that her beloved blonde was remanded for killing her sister. But it was not so. She knew that Franky found out the awful truth, yet she saw how Franky silently protected that blonde. However, Franky and Vera were not the only two who had to pay.

Bridget Westfall had to pay dearly too. That fancy little forensic psychologist who seem to think that she was so much better than Joan had to be broken. Broken till Bridget could not see herself in any position to help others. She had to be broken because if it was not for her, Joan would still be governor. But it was an oversight as someone came in and fixed Bridget. It must have happened during her short trip to the hospital. Joan hated how she had no control over that brief moment. The thought alone of killing a child should have destroyed Bridget and the child as an added measure being Franky’s sister should have solidified destruction. Death would be too kind for Franky and Bridget, but allowing them to be star-crossed lovers was the ultimate payback. Franky would see with both hatred and love towards Bridget. Bridget would know the irreparable damage of constantly hurting the one she loved. And if Bridget hurts immensely, enough to kill herself, it too would hurt Franky monstrously. Oh, what an utter hell it was. So carefully crafted, her plan. Now, all ground to dust and blown away by the wind. Damn it!

***

Bridget felt like she was driving on autopilot mode as she zoomed past the familiar trees, road signs, traffic lights, and shops on the drive that she had taken so many times from Wentworth to her home. She mechanically parked in the driveway and walked the short path to the front door. It felt good to be home but was it still home? As she unlocked the door and stepped inside, her heart sank. It no longer looked like home. It was littered with evidence of Bridget’s unmanaged drinking habit of late. Being behind on housekeeping could easily bag understatement of the year. Not only were wine bottles thrown everywhere, but Bridget had also graduated to the harder stuff: whiskey. She hated the burn, but loved the higher alcohol content. Whiskey made it so much faster to have a spinning head and soon the feel like nothing in the world mattered began to be everything that Bridget craved. At least for those hours, she could stay in oblivion. It did not matter that when she woke up, the inevitability of puking loomed. She would feel completely sick and sometimes told herself,  _no more_. But before she knew it, she was back to gulping down her favorite liquid. That golden-brown liquid gave her the inability to feel and despite the awful aftermath, her searing pain had to be silenced no matter how short. She knew it was not healthy, but she was desperate for an out. Desperate to escape, even if it is only for a moment.

Bridget felt sick to her gut despite not having a drop of alcohol in her system. The thought of it made her stomach hurl. She quickly put her hands to use as she cleaned the kitchen and living room tirelessly all the while hearing Franky’s voice inside her head asking, _Gidge, what did you do to our home?_ Franky’s voice was so clear in Bridget’s head that she was getting dizzy. So, she hurried her pace and cleaned the bedroom as well. She got rid of every empty bottle that she saw.

The blonde felt her muscles tire out and she encouraged herself that there was only one more location that she needed to clean. The bathroom. Oh, and what a mess it was. There were not only wine bottles to be cleared, but her beauty products were scattered all over the double sink. She noted to herself that on the day of her arrest, she really was at her worst. Her coping was at an all-time low. She told herself that she had felt that way because most parts of her believed that she was seeing Franky for the last time.

When her house was finally in order, Bridget felt drained. She stripped off and showered with the hottest temperature that her skin could tolerate. She was trying to keep it together for the sake of finishing her shower. Her mind told her that she needed to wash off the prison filth and so she scrubbed hard. She was finally cleaned but she was overwhelmed as well so she squatted to remain under the warm water and just allowed her tears to fuse with the water. It felt good to cry. It felt even better to cry knowing that she was safe in her own house. Knowing that no one would barge in on her broken moment. She did not know how long she stayed like that but she felt a little stronger so she got up, shut the water and dried herself.

Wrapped in her towel, she reentered her bedroom and used the hair dryer on her hair. She could afford a two-hour nap before needing to go out and pick up dinner to have with Vera. That was the perk of having dinner at a decent time when it was not possible in prison. She made sure to set her alarm before tugging off her towel and heaving herself into bed.

***

Franky was up for a while now. It was still day time when Franky had her dream. Somewhere in the midst of her weeping, she crossed from full consciousness into her subconscious and had that intense dream. She was barely recovering from her nightmare. She still found difficulty in regulating her breathing. The details were so unnerving and she was now stuck with one thought. _Could she really kill Bridget?_ She was grateful for Vera’s perceptivity in leaving her alone. She was worried over how much worst it would be if it was at night. She was terrified to think of it. She was afraid of falling asleep again.

Franky sat with her back against the corner of the wall and held Bridget’s pillow tightly. In that she took security. If she could not have Bridget, then her pillow would have to be the poor substitute. She in parts had hated the way she became reliant on Bridget for emotional support. The blonde always knew how to comfort her. After Vera’s departure, Franky had snuck into Bridget’s cell to exchange her pillow for the blonde’s. But by absorbing so much of Franky’s tears and sweat, the pillow hardly smelt like Bridget but Franky had to take the little things, no matter how little comfort they brought her. Similar to how she took comfort at the corner of the wall because it felt safe. Nothing could penetrate through the wall. _Fuck that week-long break_. Now she could no longer hold the blonde, feel her heartbeat and sniff at her calming scent. The closest she got to Bridget was at the showers. She wished now that moment was crystallized in her head. Bridget would be able to make her feel safe, but could she now? It was her first time outside of prison. Franky knew all too well how that could feel. How frightening and lonely it felt. Franky knew all she could do was hope that Bridget was alright.

***

It was half past seven when Vera knocked on Bridget’s front door. The governor took a long, hard look at Bridget. The blonde wore a dark gray sweater over her white top and blue jeans. While her fashion sensed never dimmed, her eyes told a different story. Vera could see that the blonde was tired, overwhelmed and had cried a lot. She knew that she would have to pick the right words for the topic that they would have after dinner.

Bridget had gotten out of the house to pick up her take out from the little Italian restaurant that she loved.

The two women made small conversation during dinner just to fill the silence. After the dishes were placed in the dishwasher, Bridget and Vera sat on the couch, side by side with their wine glasses on the coffee table.  The blonde tucked her right leg under her for a false sense of comfort.

“Did you take part in breaking me out of prison? Am I going to be arrested soon?” Bridget asked as a means to start the difficult conversation.

“No, you got out because you’re innocent.”

Bridget’s mouth just hung open as she stared at the happy brunette.

“You know how you said you don’t remember anything after drinking too much and fast in the bar?”

Bridget nodded gradually.

“Well, you blacked out. While you were at the hospital for your leg treatment, I went out to find some answers to Franky’s questions about your case. I learnt from the bartender that when you were close to blacking out, a guy came. He heard you call him Blake and the bartender assumed he was your boyfriend, brother or friend. I didn’t connect it to Jake at that time because Will hadn’t told me about Jake’s drug involvement in Wentworth.”

Bridget was still silent but she listened with widened eyes.

“I personally took those findings to the police in hopes that they’ll look deeper into your case. And it did help that your inexperienced lawyer proved to be rather skillful and resourceful.”

The thought struck Bridget immediately even as her ears rang. She knew why that inexperienced lawyer appeared experienced. He had the backings from a firm who knew what they were doing in every sense of the word.

Vera took a breath before continuing, “Your lawyer found CCTV footages at both scenes. The first one was outside the bar where it was clear that Jake carried you and put you in the backseat of the car before driving off with you. The second was where the staged accident happened.”

“St-staged?” Bridget echoed.

Vera nodded. “That sick man drove you to a secluded spot and got out of the car to take Tess out from the trunk,” Vera said heavily. “From the footage, she seemed unconscious. Jake carried her and a stick of some sort and tied her in a standing position somewhat in front of the lamp post. Then, that vile man backed the car up and accelerated. He leaped out of the car before it hit Tess and the lamp post. Next, he carried you out of the backseat and positioned you in the driver seat. He placed your hands on the wheel and slammed your head into the steering wheel to cause your head wound.”

Bridget subconsciously rubbed at that spot of her head despite the wound being healed. It was physically hurting again at the mention of it. Her head was feeling too heavy for her neck. The color was draining from Bridget’s face and her head was spinning again. She felt ill.     

“He thought of everything, even untying and arranging Tess’s body before fleeing the scene,” Vera said as she shivered a little.

Bridget swallowed hard but it did not help. She placed a hand over her mouth and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Vera could hear Bridget hurling out all of the dinner that she had ingested earlier. She would have followed the blonde to the bathroom, but she felt like Bridget could use a little breather. It was times like these that Vera felt thankful that Bridget’s cropped hair meant that she needed no one to help hold her hair. The governor sat quietly as she waited on Bridget to compose herself. She knew that maybe Bridget would want to splash her face with some cold water before returning, so she allowed for more time. It was after ten minutes and no sound came from the bathroom. Vera got worried and curious at the same time so she stood up and walked over to the washroom. She did not know how to react to what she saw. Bridget was lying motionless on the bathroom floor, stomach first as the side of her face rested on the tiles. “Bridget, are you alright? Is there anything I can do?”

Bridget stirred a little at the sound of Vera’s voice but she made no attempt to sit up. “The coolness of the floor tile is comfortable. It keeps me grounded.” As Bridget laid on the floor, she felt as if her head spun less, her ears rung less and her stomach flipped less. Even her breathing felt more settled so she was not going to move for a while.

“Uh, alright. Can I sit with you?” Vera asked gingerly.

“Sure,” Bridget said dryly.

Vera stepped into the bathroom and sat with her back resting at the bathtub. She felt weird. She did not know if she should continue talking as she could not see Bridget’s face.

Moments passed before Bridget finally spoke again. “H-how did Jake get Tess into the trunk?” Bridget asked slowly, suddenly having issues with articulation.

“He had her kidnapped. She was in the trunk while he went in to get you. I don’t know how he’s so good at tracking people. It’s undeniable that he has impeccable timing. Got a deal too. Giving up Ferguson for less time.”

Bridget nodded slowly, rubbing her left cheek on the floor tile. “I made it a lot easier for him when I drank myself into oblivion.”

Vera could hear how much Bridget still blamed herself and felt like Bridget’s statement needed no verbal affirmation, so instead, she patted Bridget comfortingly on the back.

***

“You don’t need to walk me to my car,” Vera said as she heard Bridget silently following behind her.

“It’s okay. It feels nice to have some fresh air. I don’t want to be covered by walls right now.”

Vere turned around to face Bridget. “Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want me to stay the night?”

Bridget forced a confident smile and said, “Yes, I think I’m just going to walk around to clear my head.”

***

Katherine stood outside of the little Italian restaurant with her attractive dinner date. The company was not awful, so when her date leaned in to kiss her, she allowed it but her eyes were open. She could tell from the kiss that her date wanted more and normally she would have followed, but someone else caught her eye. The person had brushed passed her arm lightly, but kept going on as if in a daze.

“So, to thank you for dinner, why don’t we go back to my place and we can have some other kind of dessert?” the date asked flirtatiously.

Katherine broke her gaze of that person to meet her date’s eyes and gave a small smile. “It’s been a long day at work and I think I saw someone I know, but you have a great night.” She knew what she was giving up, but she had to chase that person down. She walked quickly and caught the person’s elbow. “Bridget? Bridget Westfall?”

Bridget looked strangely at Katherine and appeared to not recognize the other blonde immediate.

“It’s Chuck. It’s really you!” Katherine exclaimed.

Bridget’s shoulders slumped and she just walked into Katherine and buried her face on the taller blonde’s shoulder. Her body was shaking against Katherine’s.

Katherine was shocked at Bridget’s actions but she placed a hand tenderly on Bridget’s upper back. “It’s so great that you’re out. The firm doesn’t inform me since I didn’t want to get involved,” she explained. “How are you out?” she asked and Bridget only made a sound in response so Katherine nudged the side of Bridget’s head with her chin. “You look weak. You’re shaking but you’re warm. Have you eaten?”

“I threw up,” Bridget mumbled.

“Okay, you’re probably dehydrated. Do you want me to walk you to your car?”

“Didn’t drive,” Bridget mumbled into Katherine’s shoulder.

“Come on, I’ll drive you back home.”

Bridget shook her head slightly as Katherine stroked Bridget’s soft hair at the back of her head. Katherine used her fingers to flip the ends of Bridget’s hair and noted that the blonde hair was in need of a trimming. She wondered if she could entice the smaller blonde for a day of pampering at the salon. “Tell me what you want. I’m here for you. If I can do it, I will,” she said softly to Bridget.

Bridget moved her head a little so that the side of her head now rested on Katherine’s shoulder. “I’m scared, Chuck. Freedom scares me. I’m scared to be alone and my house doesn’t feel like home.”

Katherine continued stroking Bridget’s hair. “Do you want to go far? I can have the jet ready.”

Bridget shook her head. She wanted an escape, but she was also not ready to increase her physical distance from Franky.

Katherine nodded her head as if understanding. “To my house then? I live alone so you’re free to do whatever you want there. I’ll make you anything you want to eat.”

***

Bridget spent a week at Katherine’s place before returning to her own house. It was another week later that she tugged her trolley bag out from the bedroom and took one last look around. One last look at the sweet memories built with Franky. All the time spent reading on the couch, meals cooked in the kitchen, drinks enjoyed in the yard, deep conversations in the bath, and endless love making in the bedroom. She sighed as she pulled open the front door and froze. There stood Franky Doyle about to knock on the front door.

Franky’s eyes quickly took in the new look of her lover. Her lover looked different but was still stunningly beautiful. Her blonde hair was trimmed impeccably and she was wearing clothes that Franky had never seen before. Her eyes quickly registered the luggage being pulled by Bridget and how their home seemed to lack all their personal artifacts. She then saw how her things were packed inside an unsealed box. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself and then she heard a car pull up. The driver honked before stepping out.

“Bridget, are you ready?” Katherine asked as she walked up the driveway. She did not seem to recognize Franky even when the brunette was in front of Bridget.

Franky alternated looks between Katherine and Bridget. Then she settled on her love before exclaiming loudly, “You’re moving in with _HER_?!”


	31. Will You Move In With Me?

**Flashback:**

The room was still dark grey when Franky first opened her eyes. Bridget’s room darkening curtain of a navy blue shade had blocked out most of the sunlight. Franky could still see clearly in the dimness and she loved the view before her. She was spooning the smaller woman and Bridget had pushed her long hair up so that it wouldn’t bother Franky as they lay so close to each other. The brunette smiled as she appreciated the way Bridget’s hair looked. The smaller woman’s hair position had left the back of her neck exposed and it was an internal struggle for Franky to not kiss it. She knew the area was highly sensitive to the blonde and a kiss there would wake her from her peaceful slumber. Instead, Franky ghosted a kiss on Bridget’s exposed right shoulder. Any contact with Bridget’s skin would satisfy Franky’s hungry lips. Then, she slowly slipped her hand away from Bridget’s middle and crawled out of bed. She knew she had to be careful. Bridget was a heavy sleeper, but only under the right conditions. Not too noisy, too cold or too hot. The sun rays also had to not shine on the blonde’s face while she slept. When Franky was off the bed, she grabbed the grey fuzzy throw as she walked over to Bridget’s side of the bed. A smile crept on Franky’s face as she watched the sleeping beauty for a moment. Then, she wrapped the throw over Bridget's bare shoulders knowing that the blonde had a preference for softness. She got dressed quietly in a tshirt and shorts before leaving the bedroom to get started on making breakfast for her queen.

Up until Franky left the bed, the day appeared as if it was another blissful Sunday morning. But now, Franky knew it wasn’t. She could now tell that something was amiss. She saw all the clues which pointed to something being wrong as she sat on the couch and thought about everything that had happened.

It had started as soon as Bridget silently ambled out of the master bedroom in her black silk robe. Franky always loved how the thin material clung to every inch of the blonde’s small frame. It was short and Franky appreciated how it showed off Bridget’s toned legs. As she made the final preparations for Bridget’s breakfast at the kitchen counter, she studied the blonde for a minute and reasoned that Bridget appeared to have had a good night’s rest, but her blue eyes appeared mildly troubled. The brunette then cherished the carefree look that Bridget’s hair had before it was shampooed and styled. The Sundays were a time when the blonde’s showers were scheduled later than her breakfast and Franky would often delight her lover in joining her, but she wondered if today was the case as well.

“Morning, baby.” Bridget walked closer to Franky and planted a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

Franky smiled widely as she moved her cheek closer for the kiss. She would never tire from hearing the blonde’s terms of endearment. But still, she had a nagging thought about Bridget’s actions. Although the blonde’s behavior wasn’t strange, what stood out to Franky was the lack of emotion that was normally there. Bridget’s tone was not as breezy as the usual and she hadn’t exaggerated her kiss with a loud _mwah_. The absence struck Franky, but she decided that it was just something that slipped Bridget’s mind this morning. After all, it was only a small detail. Bridget still sat on the same bar stool by the kitchen counter, and was gratefully munching on the waffles that Franky had created.

Franky had also whipped up fresh cream, cut up strawberries and blended up a banana smoothie for the blonde to savor. She enjoyed waking up earlier than her girlfriend just to do these little things. She even made sure to put the day’s newspaper by Bridget’s plate, knowing that the blonde wanted to know what the next heartbreaking news was. Franky was the opposite. She knew the news was depressing and would wait for Bridget to finish her read before flipping through the paper for something that would catch her attention. In this way, sometimes Bridget would have shared the highlights so Franky wouldn’t need to read those sections on her own. Besides, she loved hearing Bridget’s thoughts about it rather than that of the dull reporter. In fact, she could listen to Bridget all day long. It was regular for Franky to have eaten her breakfast before the blonde so as Bridget ate, Franky held her cup of tea and walked over to the couch. She was reading her law textbook as she waited on Bridget to fill her in with the latest news.

By now, Bridget had quietly finish her breakfast and was sipping her coffee as she continued staring at the paper. She would have commented about something that she’s read by now, so Franky fidgeted with her fingers as she waited patiently on the couch for the blonde’s anticipated response. Normally, Bridget would have caught Franky observing her so closely and would’ve asked why she was being watched so carefully. But not today as Franky had been quietly observing for nearly twenty minutes and the blonde had yet to move a muscle. Franky couldn’t remember another time where she felt as pathetic as she felt right now. She felt like she was a cat vying desperately for Bridget’s attention. And if she really was a cat, she wouldn’t have stopped herself from running to brush herself at Bridget’s legs. The brunette then realized that Bridget was staring at that one page for a significantly longer time than necessary. But what Franky couldn’t see was that Bridget also had an absent look in her eyes.

As Franky continued to sit on the couch and ponder, she wasn’t sure if it was her anxious mind exaggerating the time, or if the abnormal lengthy pause was real. She also couldn’t tell if the stiffness in the blonde’s spine was real or imaginary. On top of it all, Bridget’s wordlessness was perplexing as hell! Franky couldn’t understand where it was stemming from. It certainly wasn’t present last night. In fact, last night was magical. The brunette got to worship the blonde’s body for hours and Bridget was vocal all night. She couldn’t think of a reason, or could she? Was Bridget upset because she had crept out of bed leaving the blonde alone and naked? Franky knew how much Bridget adored being held in the morning after a night of passionate love making, but surely she saw why Franky had left the bed. She was creating breakfast fit for the queen that Bridget was in her heart. Surely Bridget understood that. But whatever it was, it had gone long enough. Franky got up from her spot and walked up to Bridget from behind.

The brunette placed a hand on the small of the blonde’s back as she called softly, “Gidge.” She felt the blonde jump a little. Franky snickered a bit wondering how she could have caught the blonde in such a surprise. She moved her hand to give light feathered touches on Bridget’s side. She rested her chin on Bridget’s shoulder and felt her sigh and lean back further into Franky. In that moment, Franky’s heart settled. She knew that they were quite alright. “Is the news breaking your heart that much?” She kissed Bridget on the cheekbone after speaking the last of her question.

 _Huh?_ That was the only sound that escaped Bridget’s mouth as she continued to lean on Franky.  

Franky let out a little laugh as she snaked her arm over Bridget’s middle. The inside of her forearm felt the pleasurable sensations of rubbing against the warm, silky material. She could not get enough of the blonde. She treasured how weak of a barrier which separated her skin from her favorite body in the world. She could not imagine if her spunky could get any sexier, but she knew that the blonde could always outdo herself. Because Bridget wasn’t only physically sexy. Her unwavering confidence. Her quiet strength. Her beautiful mind. Those were just few things about the blonde that Franky found incredibly sexy. “You’ve been staring at that page for over ten minutes, Gidge.”

“Have I?” Bridget turned her head a little to give Franky another peck on the cheek as she smiled shyly. She was getting shy even when Franky was being playful. She had never felt this way with her other partners, but she had just chalked it up to not completely having figured out the brunette yet. Their relationship was still new, but it felt so right even when she knew she was breaking the rules. She didn’t know that in their short time together, Franky had learned so much about her. It did help that the brunette was highly intelligent and was sensitive towards her.

“Yep, I checked the clock.”

Bridget let out a raspy laugh and Franky could not help but tighten her grip over the smaller woman as she grinned from cheek to cheek. She planted yet another kiss on the blonde. This time on the side of Bridget’s neck. She always felt as if they could never be close enough even when they were already pressed together. Bridget smelled delightful even without her shower. This was the pure Bridget scent that Franky wanted to get lost in forever. She forced herself to remain focused despite the intoxicating scent entering her nose. “Share with me?” This question was rarely uttered as the blonde had always encouraged communication in their relationship, and Bridget had modeled it well for Franky. The blonde knew that she was Franky’s first healthy relationship and there was a learning curve for the brunette.  

Bridget hummed but was still silent otherwise. Franky then thought about the time Bridget told her that some people aren’t too verbal because they wonder if the world is ready to hear their thoughts. The brunette was now stuck to wonder if this was the same case with the blonde. And if it was, then the weight of the topic must be huge. It was puzzling for Franky to say the very least.

So Franky resorted to humor. She knew that her humor was amusing to Bridget and she figured that it couldn’t hurt. “Do I have to tickle it out of ya?” Franky asked, but didn't wait for a reply before she was mercilessly tickling Bridget's sides until she nearly toppled off the stool. The blonde was heavily relying on Franky for support as her body squirmed uncontrollably.

“Stop, stop,” Bridget cried out in between breaths as tears collected at the corner of her eyes from the sudden onslaught of laughter. She was breathing better when Franky’s strong arms had helped in placing her butt firmly back on the stool.

“Talk, Bridget Westfall,” Franky commanded with a tinge of playfulness as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. “If you don’t, I’m game for more tickling,” she whispered the threat into Bridget’s ear.

When Bridget heard the soft threat, she lifted up her hands in surrender. “Okay.”

A pleased smile spread across Franky’s face. She was a bit worried about what was on Bridget’s mind but figured since the blonde was somewhat playful with her, it wasn't something too serious. She swept Bridget’s long blonde hair to the side so that she could kiss the back of her neck. She gave the exposed skin a quick kiss and plopped down on the stool next to Bridget.     

The blonde adjusted her position so that she could look at Franky’s face. She took a deep breath and was again in awe of the beautiful woman before her. Franky held her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the counter top. She had a playful smile but her green eyes were somewhat cautious. Bridget thought that some parts of Franky’s eyes were asking, _is it bad?_ She felt guilty for making the brunette wait so long for her thoughts. After all, she was the one who preached speaking your mind all the time and here she was, keeping her thoughts to herself. It was not intentional. She was trying to word everything carefully in her head. She was analyzing every potential situation before she spoke. She didn’t realize how obvious she looked to Franky and how much her behavior was unsettling the younger woman. She reached over and tucked a strand of brown hair behind Franky’s ear. She smiled reassuringly to Franky, in a non-verbal manner, to tell the brunette that she hadn’t done anything wrong.

Franky saw the reassurance in Bridget’s face. She was now sure that it was serious but it wasn’t bad. She instinctively held on to Bridget’s hand and stroked it with her own.

Bridget cleared her throat. “Will you move in with me?” The question was seemingly simple. Franky practically already lived with Bridget. The brunette only left when it was time to meet up with her parole officer. On every other account, Franky was here in Bridget’s house. Cooking meals. Doing laundry. Studying. Reading books. This was already Franky’s home, but Bridget had asked because she wanted to formalize their relationship. To take the next step. The next _big_ step. To show Franky that it was not just a game to be played for her. If anything, Bridget was more drawn to the free Franky than the tough prison chick who first caught her attention.

The blonde acknowledged that their relationship was in its beginning phase, but when something feels so right, somehow it didn’t matter. She also wanted to show Franky that their relationship was serious. The brunette was silent and Bridget thought that she knew why. In all of the brunette’s previous relationships, none were healthy. Franky had told Bridget that love was never present in those relationships. And in this relationship, love was in abundance. It was not a simple question. It was a serious one, and it required some thinking on Franky’s part which was why the blonde put so much careful thought into it before asking. She would respect it if Franky needed time to consider her answer. She could see the gears turning in Franky’s head. Part of the smile that Franky had dissolved with the gravity of the question, but there were still shadows of it. “I understand if you need time,” Bridget said finally. She knew Franky would ask for time if it was needed, but she was stating it just so it gave Franky an out if she needed it. She also knew that moving in with someone wasn’t an easy thing. She did not in any way want to make Franky feel like she was forced into a decision.

Franky froze when she heard Bridget’s words. Her face turned into horror at the thought that the blonde believed that she needed time to evaluate their relationship. Then she burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard that she hopped off the stool. She slowed her laughter down as she saw Bridget lips beginning to pout as she stared at the brunette. Franky held on to Bridget’s head lovingly as she pressed the blonde head into her chest. She was gently stroking at Bridget's long hair as she was still laughing a little. Before she rested her chin on the top of Bridget’s head, she gave it a quick peck.

“It’s not a joke,” Bridget said softly into Franky’s chest.

Franky giggled a little as she spoke. “I thought I had.” To the brunette, the question sounded funny. All this time, she thought she had already moved in with the blonde and she laughed so hard because she felt that she was worried the whole morning over nothing.

“I wanted to make it official,” Bridget whined as she allowed Franky to continue stroking her hair.

“Okay, okay. I officially agree to move in with you,” Franky said happily as pulled Bridget’s face away from her chest so that she could look at those blue eyes and convey the sincerity of her words with her eyes. It was now Franky’s turn to smile reassuringly at the blonde as she pulled the blonde up to her feet. She was relieved that she was worried over nothing. Bridget’s silence only meant how much she was considering Franky’s feelings before speaking out. In that moment, Franky wondered what she did to have such a sweet and thoughtful person to care for her. Thinking solely for her benefit. Asking it gently. And then giving an escape if it was required. She didn’t know if she could love the blonde any more and if she did, she had in fact, done just that. She held the blonde closely as her heart swelled with love. She thought about how precious Bridget had become in her life. She was now silent as she held Bridget closely.

Bridget pulled back a little so Franky could see her returning the smile. She then seriously asked as she cupped Franky’s face to look deep into those happy green eyes. “Darling, are you sure?” Bridget had noticed that Franky was quietly holding her and she used her question to determine if the brunette was still present in the moment.

Franky beamed a confident smile at the smaller woman as she met Bridget’s soft gaze. She was enjoying the moment of just holding her girl but somehow, she realized that Bridget may have misinterpreted her silence as a second thought. She needed to assure the blonde that it wasn’t a _on second thought, I don't think I should move in with you_ moment. “I’d run if it’s someone else, but it’s you, Gidget. Of course, I’m sure!” She stroked Bridget’s cheek and she could tell from those blue eyes that her favorite person was melting. “I was just doing the happy dance in my head,” she added as she flashed her signature smile.

“Now, I’m thinking about what that happy dance looks like,” Bridget replied playfully.

“Get in the shower and I’ll show ya,” Franky said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. She then kissed her love deep and slow. She could not imagine how someone so thoughtful, loving and caring had fallen so hard for her. Her kiss served as a _thank you for loving and accepting me_ to Bridget. Somehow, she knew that Bridget understood what she was trying to convey.

When they parted, Franky placed her palm flat on the blonde’s exposed breastbone and pushed gently before asking suggestively, “Now, how about that shower?”  

“Race you to it,” Bridget said as she untangled herself from Franky’s embrace.

Franky laughed as she trailed behind the blonde, tugging off her shirt as she went.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Through the whole ride from Wentworth to Bridget’s, Franky was filled with hope. She even imagined how green the grass would look, how enchanting it would be as the leaves fell off trees, and how good the wind would feel on her face as she walked up to Bridget’s front door. She would knock on the door and wait for the blonde to open. Bridget would look shocked and confused. Then she would smile widely and jump on Franky, welcoming the brunette with a smothering kiss. Franky would then carry her favorite person into their home, knowing that they needed to talk but that would wait. First, she would make sweet love to the blonde on the couch because even the bed seemed too far away.   

 _But what the fuck was this?_ Franky thought as she stared at the frozen blonde before her. That flashback, nor her hope of what would happen, did not occur long ago. How did they go from that blissful moment to this? It hadn’t even been a year! Bridget had asked her to move in with her and now the blonde was moving in with someone else?! She knew she royally fucked the relationship, but so many parts of her believed that she could fix what she broke. And then she saw it all as a horrifying playback in her head. She saw how she lied to Bridget on so many accounts and expected the blonde to cover for her. She had exploited Bridget’s unconditional love as a means to save herself. Cover for her access to the van, and then again for the air vent. Then there were the occasions when she refused to trust Bridget enough to speak the truth. The revelation of it crushed her to bits. She then saw how she forced herself on Bridget and accused her of wanting the prison fantasy. Franky didn’t even know who the hell would want a fucking prison fantasy but yeah, she said it to hurt the blonde and now, she wasn’t sure if Bridget would let her near enough to mend the heart she had broken. It was no longer a wonder why Bridget was leaving as she saw all of her wrongdoings. She knew that week-long break was too long and it would come back to haunt her. She knew it would give Bridget time to really evaluate their relationship and see that she was both verbally and physically abused. She had made the relationship toxic. That was not the type of relationship that the caring, gentle and loving Bridget had signed up for, nor what she deserved. This was no longer healthy. She had pummeled Bridget with all of her fuck ups and it reduced the strong, confident, professional woman into a broken mess. Franky knew she was all to be blamed for it but all she could hear was Ruelle's _The_ _Other Side_ : 

I don't want to know who we are without each other  
It's just too hard  
I don't want to leave here without you  
I don't want to lose part of me  
Will I recover that broken piece?  
Let it go and unleash all the feelings  
  
Did we ever see it coming?  
Will we ever let it go?  
  
We are buried in broken dreams  
We are knee deep without a plea  
I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
Don't want to know the other side of a world without you  
  
Is it fair, or is it fate?  
No one knows  
The stars choose their lovers, save my soul  
It hurts just the same  
And I can't tear myself away  
  
Can't live without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I took a hiatus from writing to focus on real life issues. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. There will be more to come and similar to Game of Thrones, my word is my bond :)


	32. Maybe You Could Be Mine Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues from how Franky thinks that Bridget is moving in with Katherine.

The wind that Franky imagined was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t pleasant or freeing. If anything, that wind felt like an assault on her face. Much like the assault on her eyes when she looked at the two blondes. _What the hell were they up to? Were they a couple? Was Bridget moving in with Katherine?_  Franky’s frantic thoughts felt like successive gut punches. It was terribly sickening as she played out the worst-case scenarios inside of her head. She turned around just in time to see Katherine stop dead in her tracks up the driveway and threatening thoughts screamed in her head. _That’s right, bitch. Not a step closer. Before I ruin those good looks permanently._ _Before I meld your face as part of the driveway._ _Before I grind those perfectly structured cheekbones to dust._ Franky even felt the veins in her forehead bulge. _Just give me a reason to mess you up real bad._ She looked sharply at Katherine, knuckles clenched white as she spoke. “She’s not going anywhere with you.”

Katherine pushed her black, wayfarer sunglasses to rest atop her head, shooting an unamused look at Franky. Her piercing blue eyes narrowed as she softly spoke. “We’ll let Bridget decide for herself.”  

That calm response infuriated Franky. She detected the slightest hint of a smile on Katherine’s perfect lips. She knew what that doctor was doing. Katherine knew and saw what most people saw: an impulsive animalistic criminal. Their first impression was always to see the violent tendencies. None of them saw how hard she fought to still those demons in her. All they saw was the scum of society and that she wasn’t deserving of someone as good as Bridget. It was Bridget who first saw the worth in Franky and the brunette wouldn’t ever forget that. And while Katherine radiated with the soft undertones of confidence, Franky knew that the taller blonde was just pushing her. The doctor seemed determined to prove to Bridget that there was nothing worth saving. Franky just couldn’t figure it out! She didn’t know if Katherine’s dysfunctional, but privileged New Yorker upbringing brought about the stillness behind her voice or it was simply because of the exposure that her profession brought on. She also couldn't tell if Katherine was taunting her because of Bridget or she was simply an ass. She also wondered if their brief prison encounter was to account for it. But what Franky knew for sure was Bridget’s reaction. She knew if she was to start physically attacking Katherine, Bridget would fly to her defense and chastise Franky for it. Bridget wouldn’t care much if the doctor had started it. She would only see the fact that Katherine didn’t get physical with Franky; Franky had chosen to strike first. Thus, Franky was not going to give Katherine the win. She wasn’t going to let Katherine walk away like a wounded hero and take Bridget as her prize. Franky liked to think that in this past year, she had much internal growth. She learned how to control herself better. She would also like to prove to Bridget that violence wasn’t her first instinct anymore, so she silenced the rage within her to look at the shorter blonde.

Bridget was starting to open her mouth to speak, but she stopped. She then tentatively reached her hands up in an attempt to cup Franky’s face, but she stopped that too when she saw the brunette backing her head away. Seeing Franky move away from her reach had felt like a stab, but Bridget could see why. She could see how much the brunette was struggling and how proud she was to see such control in the younger woman. Bridget's mind then flashed back on all the times when she told Franky how proud she was with her efforts at control and she was always rewarded with Franky’s megawatt smile. That smile was enough to melt an iceberg, but looking at the topic of their conversation, she knew she wasn’t going to see that brilliant smile anytime soon. She cleared her throat to find her voice. “Franky, I’m not moving in with her.”

Before Franky could respond, she heard a phone going off behind her. She knew it was Katherine’s without looking. “Then why is she here?!” Franky asked loudly as she pointed at the blonde on the phone. She didn’t care if she was being too loud. Their neighbors weren’t nosey in the slightest bit. They were probably not even aware that Franky had disappeared and now reappeared. They probably didn't even realize that Bridget was also missing for a short duration. So in that sense, Franky felt safe, but she would never truly feel safe if that rich ass was anywhere near her Gidget.She felt wronged on so many levels and she felt like she missed a fuckload. How bold did Katherine need to be to have used such a casual tone in talking to Bridget? Franky was not invisible! The rage within Franky was again boiling and she would scorch the entire earth with it before she allowed that quietly arrogant doctor to drive off with her Gidget. _Her Gidget_. Hers. Not Katherine’s. _Hers._ It was simply impossible for Franky to love Bridge that much and not have that ounce of possessiveness towards the blonde. Yes, she fought hard to not be crazily possessive because it wasn’t healthy, but she saw the worth in Bridget. The blonde was worth every fight. Every fucking uphill battle. It didn’t matter how bloody or bruised Franky would get. Bridget Westfall was the only person/thing that mattered; period.  

Bridget could almost see the old Franky threatening to resurface, but she could also see how much of a struggle that the brunette masked. It was passable in the eyes of a stranger, but Bridget was no stranger to Franky. Bridget could see the anger that she knew well was just bubbling beneath the brunette’s surface. She knew she had to tread lightly with her reply. She understood how Franky felt. She absentmindedly ran a hand over her newly cropped hair to soothe herself. She exhaled slowly. “She’s here to give me a ride.”

“Bridget,” Katherine called out lightly from her position which was out of Franky’s strike range. She looked apologetically at Bridget and waited for the other blonde to walk towards her.

Bridget was taken in mesmerization with the stillness that Katherine embodied. While Franky flared up with intimidation, the doctor appeared as if she was not at all intimidated. Katherine was the perfect picture of tranquility. Sure, she was smart enough to stay in her place of safety, but nothing in her mannerism or tone suggested that she was in the slightest bit of being unsettled. Bridget pushed her luggage to the side and placed her handbag on top of it before looking at Franky. “Do you want to wait inside?” she asked in a soft tone. The tone was reserved for when she recognized the fragility of a situation. It was a plea to spare some heartbreak because beneath the anger, Bridget could see just as much hurt in Franky’s green eyes and Bridget’s heart ached with the brunette’s. She was not in any way trying to get rid of Franky. She was just trying to minimize any unnecessary heartache, knowing that the conversation to follow was going to be a hard one.

“Uh-uh. You can walk up to her, but I’m not moving,” Franky said as she shook her head defiantly.

Bridget nodded once. The choice was Franky’s. The brunette didn't need to abide by Bridget’s words. She was her own person. She was capable of making her own decisions. And they were not a couple. At least, Bridget knew that she had considered Franky’s feelings first.

Franky watched the two blondes as she stood by Bridget’s front door. The unquenchable flames were still burning high within her. She deduced happily that there was a change in plans and Katherine was about to leave without Bridget. It made Franky happier that Katherine didn’t make a move to hug the smaller blonde, but instead, Bridget hugged Katherine amicably as the taller blonde once again placed one hand at the back of Bridget’s neck and the other on her upper back. It was also pleasing for Franky to see that Katherine did not kiss Bridget on the cheek, but it broke her heart when Bridget gave the doctor a quick peck on the cheek. Katherine then looked up and winked at Franky. Again. A second attempt at riling the brunette. It was a success but, Franky was sure not to show it. The doctor was no idiot. She was demonstrating to Franky that it was not completely one sided. It took so much of Franky to not run up to them and split them apart. The brunette then caught Katherine eyeing at her suspiciously as she loosened her embrace of Bridget, but the doctor said nothing of it. Franky was unsettled by that look. She still couldn’t put a finger on what Katherine wanted with Bridget. _Did she think Bridget was a challenge and was fun to pursue? Or did she want to turn Bridget into some trophy wife? Or worst yet, together they could be the ultimate power couple and raise miniature versions of themselves._ Franky shuddered at the last thought. She was going to take the little she had first: settle for Bridget not leaving with Katherine.

While Bridget was walking back to Franky, the brunette glowered at Katherine’s back. The doctor was walking calmly towards her luxurious, dark gray SUV.

Bridget soon met Franky’s expectant look, but the blonde did not speak. She knew that they would be better off talking inside. She could tell that Franky was not going anywhere and would follow her in.

Franky closed the door behind them before throwing her arms up. “What the hell, Gidge? Where are you going?”

Bridget walked deep into the house until she heard Franky’s voice. She didn't really get why she was walking so far. Perhaps it was a preventive measure on her part. She didn’t want to be too near to Franky when the brunette loses the control on those rage demons. She also wondered if she subconsciously tried to create more distance between the two of them, but as she heard the brunette, she turned around to face Franky. She checked her new watch subtly before speaking. “LA, to see my family, Franky.”

“She’s not going with you?”

“No, she hasn’t been summoned by her mum yet.” _Summoned_ was not a word that Bridget chose on her own. It was the word Katherine had chosen. Bridget realized that while Katherine was mostly calculated in her speech, at times, the choice of words which people use subconsciously revealed more than what the user of the word intended. Bridget could not help but press further. The intricacies of the human life greatly intrigued her. It greatly helped that Katherine was very open with the shorter blonde.

“And you’re just going to leave me? Without saying goodbye? Again?!” Franky couldn’t help the accusatory tone from emerging. How could her love do this again? She really thought that they could get back together after the week-long break, but it seemed like the blonde was making future steps without her and that realization stung Franky.

“I didn’t know if you were ever getting released and I can’t go near Wentworth. Not in this time, Franky,” Bridget said softly. The blonde had gotten some brief updates from Vera about Franky, and she was thankful to have them. But it didn’t mean that she was whole enough to go and visit should the need arise. She knew Franky would have appreciated the visit, but she also knew that if she was broken and didn’t make attempts to fix herself, she was of no use. There was no point in appearing strong and masking her vulnerabilities with Franky. The brunette had witness some gut-wrenching revelations about Bridget and never once had Franky shied away. The blonde knew that her weaknesses were safe with Franky even when they weren’t in the best of places. “I need my family. I’ve disappeared for too long. They deserve to know where-- where I’ve been.”

Hearing the softness in Bridget's tone and recognizing the difficulties that the blonde faced simmered down Franky's anger. The brunette nodded as tears pooled in her green eyes. She hated how easy it was to cry when it was in regards to Bridget. It was always a hurricane of emotions that Franky felt when it concerned Bridget. This woman had utter control of her, and it didn't bother her much. She didn't mind how hard she fell for the blonde because deep down inside, she knew Bridget felt the same way about her. It was this belief that gave the brunette full confidence in handing her heart over to the blonde. Franky nodded, sniffled a little before asking, “What about our stuff, Gidge? Everything personal is gone, and the stuff from my bedside table is in this box.” When Franky mentioned her box, she pushed it with the tip of her boot.

_Here it goes_ , Bridget thought to herself. She hated how unprepared she was even when she made the decision over a month ago. She cursed inwardly at not having outlined this conversation in her head, but she rationalized that she needed more mental stability and if she was being really honest with herself, she was simply avoiding the subject. Though it was in an awful way, she comforted herself with the fact that she would have more time to think since Franky would still be in prison. It was a terrible belief, but it was also not unfounded since Franky was looking at a sentence with a minimum of twenty years. She still couldn’t believe that Franky was right in front of her and that realization unbalanced her. Bridget would have reached out to hold on to Franky and check if she was real, but she remembered how the brunette backed away from her earlier. So she had to settle with placing her hand on the wall and forcing herself to breathe in and out slowly. It was good that the brunette was patiently awaiting a response. “I’m selling the house.  I didn’t want people looking at our belongings.”

“Selling? Gidge, were my legal fees that expensive?” Franky asked softly with a tinge of remorse. She knew Bridget loved the house. Heck, Franky loved the house equally as much. This house was completely founded upon their memories. It was the main reason why Bridget wanted a new house for them. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the previous house, but that house contained tainted memories of former girlfriends. This house was a pure Fridget love nest. Sure, they argued, screamed, cried and Franky punched a few walls along the way, but they also always made up in this house. This house was an outward declaration of their love and commitment to one another. But to sell it? What warrants that? The only reason that Franky could come up with was that Bridget’s finances took a severe hit.

“I made the first payment and yes, it was expensive, but it’s only part of the reason,” Bridget said.

_Part. Part. Part._ The word kept echoing inside Franky’s head. And every time it echoed, it wasn’t getting softer. Bridget was selling their love nest! Their outward declaration of love. _Were they truly over and done because Bridget was letting go?_ “What’s the other fucking part, Gidge?!” Franky exclaimed and realized that it was so much louder than intended. She felt guilty when she saw the blonde jump a little in her spot. “Sorry,” she mumbled. It was now her turn to take in deep slow breaths and to exhale in the same manner.

“Franky, I have dual citizenship. You know that. I’m going to let go of my Australian one and just be American like my family. I'm going over there to settle things and I’ll come back here for the sale of the house.” Bridget knew how bad it sounded and what it sounded like. She was totally aware of what she just said. She knew Franky didn’t have dual citizenship. She knew the brunette would still be on parole and couldn’t leave the country with her, but she was going ahead with it. It was bad. Bridget had chosen the security, comfort and warmth of her family as opposed to Franky. There was no good way to take this. Bridget knew it, but she also knew it had to be done. And she wasn’t completely starting over. She knew how lucky she was to be able to fully lean on her family for support. Her temporary set up was all ready for her. The Westfall family home was large and near the beach. While it was a place founded upon beautiful, stable memories, the only deciding factor was her family’s plea to _come home_. The Westfalls were more than happy to have their youngest member back under the same roof. It was their readiness and acceptance which made Bridget’s decision so much easier and with that, she solidified her decision with her resignation at Wentworth. She would have been long gone by now if she wasn’t arrested.

“You _are_ leaving me!” Franky spat out. She didn’t care how childish she sounded. She knew that she was masking her hurt and vulnerabilities with the loudness of her tone. But she felt entitled to it. She was finally free to live with Bridget since she was clear of Mike’s murder. They could finally pick up where they left off and Franky had plans. Big plans which she was sure that the blonde was unaware of but now, Bridget was slipping out of her grasp.

“Franky.” Bridget had called Franky’s name in a way that only the blonde could do.

The way Franky perceived how Bridget called her name was like a hot knife on butter. It never failed to melt the brunette, and this fact was oblivious to the blonde. Franky had kept this as a little secret. She didn’t know what made her keep this part to herself. Perhaps it was a safeguard for moments like this. She knew if Bridget said, _Franky, let me go_ and Franky would be utterly powerless. She would give the blonde what she wanted, but what about what she wanted? She had only wanted to live and share her life with the blonde. _Fuck_ , Franky thought to herself. She knew she was going to have to fight every instinct of wanting to pull the blonde close and gently caress that blonde head. She knew Bridget enjoyed their closeness and soft touches. They didn’t always need to be extremely physical. In fact, the little touches and random kisses were cherished just as much. That was the beauty of their relationship. But this was no moment for that!

“I was going to come back and see you. To explain this. I was still going to pay your legal bills till you got out. I just didn’t think you’d be here now. The last two weeks were hell and I finally got a little of myself back. I need my family to help me get the rest.” Bridget knew and saw that Franky was processing all the information at one go. It mustn’t be easy for the brunette, but there wasn’t a better choice. It was either to rip it off quick like a band aid or prolong the pain with slow slices of the truth. And Bridget knew Franky. She knew that the brunette would want nothing but the truth and she deserved the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She didn’t deserve some half-assed concocted response. She saw and valued Franky as her equal, not her lesser half.

“What’s with my box then?” Franky asked as she paced in the little hallway. The walls being so close to her actually gave her a sense of familiarity and security. It had, in some ways, reminded her of her cell except for the color of the wall and flooring.

“Before Katherine was going to drop me off at the airport, we were going by Vera’s to drop your box off,” Bridget explained. She realized that their Katharine conversation differed vastly from the one they previously shared at the showers of Wentworth. It was more difficult now that her emotional bond with Katherine had magnified over the week they spent together.

_Aren't they just the happy couple? Dropping off my things like it's as easy as out of sight, out of mind_ , the inner Franky screamed. “And where did that pompous, entitled ass speed off to? I’m certain it wasn’t me that chased her away,” Franky said acidly. It was clear that while Katherine had stopped her walk earlier, there was no minute hint that the doctor was terrified of Franky. In fact, she seemed to not mind it. Franky still couldn’t decide if Katherine taunted her because she didn’t like Franky for who she is or it was because the brunette was in the way of her desire.

Bridget nearly shook her head when she heard the words used to describe Katherine. She knew that Katherine wasn’t that, but she also knew that the doctor was no fan of Franky’s either. And while Katherine chose to control her usage of colorful words, Franky wasn’t. She decided that it was an awful time to defend Katherine for the risk of escalating Franky’s rage was high. “There’s an accident on the freeway. She’s needed at the hospital,” Bridget explained.

That explanation sat well with Franky as she breathed a little easier. “Gidge, I get that you need to get to ya family, I do, but there’s something I need to do.”

“Don’t do anything. Just tell me how you got out,” Bridget said, suddenly realizing the elephant in the room. After so much dialogue between the two, the blonde noticed that they have yet to get to Franky’s part of the story. For all she knew, the brunette could have gone ahead with her crazy escape plan out of Wentworth, but she knew that if it was illegal, Franky wouldn't have risked showing up in the daytime.

Franky nodded in agreement. She could see how confusing it would be for the blonde. “Your brilliant plan worked! Gidge, the firm you secretly hired found the link between Pennisi and Iman. They found proof that she was a jealous bitch and she killed him. I’m free!” Franky exclaimed happily. The brunette was bursting with excitement because she knew that she could now get back her life. Granted, her conversation with Bridget was alarming in every single way, but at least she had her freedom and in that, she had hope to rekindle their romance. She wished they didn't have that much heaviness around them. She craved to press their foreheads together and sync their breaths, but it was apparent that that would not be happening anytime soon.  

Franky was free! But that was a somewhat difficult thought for Bridget to process. She always knew that Franky was innocent and now the law was on her side. The information came as such a surprise to the blonde that all her thoughts halted. It then dawned on Bridget as she suddenly checked her watch again. She figured if she didn’t get a move soon, she would be missing her flight.

When Franky saw that Bridget was still quiet, she capitalized on it. She took a breath to build up her courage. She was now going to ask Bridget the burning question that had been on her mind since her prison release. She knew she would regret if she did not ask it. “Bridget,” she said. She had chosen to use Bridget’s official name, knowing that it would catch the blonde’s attention. It did and the blonde looked at her. “Are we over?” As soon as Franky uttered her question, her heartbeat quickened and she tried to read the silent blonde. She was apprehensively awaiting a favorable response. She knew they had love, but she also knew that people sometimes say that _maybe_ _love isn’t enough_. “I know I fucked up.” That would bag understatement of the year, but Franky could not find something better. She inhaled slowly and asked weakly, but with much hope in her voice, “Maybe you could be mine again?”

Bridget took in a sharp breath, but she didn't answer. She didn’t know what to say. She was at a rip the band aid quickly or slowly moment again. She knew her answer, but she couldn’t tell if Franky was ready to hear it. _What would hurt Franky less? Could anything cushion the blow?_

“No!” Franky stressed loudly. _We are not over_ , she said in her head. She saw it in Bridget’s eyes. She knew what the answer was. After the hell they've been through, Franky firmly believed that they owed it to themselves to rebuild. _Fuck it_ , Franky told herself before she stepped closer to Bridget. “Do you still love me?” Franky asked as her voice broke.

“Yes,” Bridget whispered. She blinked her sad blue eyes and a tear rolled off her cheek. _Then why?_ That was the question she read off Franky’s face. “I can’t be with you. Not anymore.”

“Not anymore?” Franky echoed. She heard the words coming out of the pained blonde’s mouth, but her muddled brain needed to hear it out loud in order for her to process what was really happening. She needed a verbal confirmation to justify the tears that were rapidly filling her green eyes. _Not anymore_. Those words might as well be a stake driven right at her already bleeding heart. _Was their love really not enough?_ If given the opportunity, she would do anything to fix them. She believed in her heart that she could make Bridget hers again. _But could she now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks that the title of this chapter sounds rather familiar, it's because I took it from Mariah Carey's Mine Again. The last few lines of the chapter are also inspired by the song. 
> 
> I hope the longest chapter yet made up for the extremely long wait :)


End file.
